The Miracle of the Unicorn?
by OleChrissie
Summary: Part 3- Unicorn series. How will BB cope with the death of a much loved child especially when as Booth knows all is not as it seems? Booth feels guilty, Bones is pregnant and amidst all this, they have to keep their blended family happy!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, just missed my family way too much and thought there was still alot to explore, not least a new baby!

This will be the final instalment, not sure how long it will be but there are still alot of relationships hanging. I hate loose ends!

Let me know what you think, its angsty but what do you expect with the way the last one ended?

Laters S X

Oh and I will be writing a sequel to my 'Lie to Me' story if anybody's interested.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth was whistling as he strolled into the lab, he was swaggering and felt happier than he had for a while. Maybe time did heal after all although Booth knew in his heart that this was a temporary respite, the ache of loss would return before the day was out. Four months had passed since their family had almost shattered into a million pieces and they were surviving day by day, always searching for the light at the end of the tunnel which never seemed to materialise.

Gracie continued to mourn Elliot deeply but occasionally these days, they caught glimpses of the feisty girl they knew but mostly she presented a silent, impassive face to the world.

Parker had bounced back more robustly although he was now a much naughtier child now than he ever had been before, it was as if he had taken on Elliot's mantle and his role was chief mischief maker. Something he was remarkably talented at much to Booth's dismay.

Bones carried her pain stoically but she rarely spoke of their eldest child although Booth caught her regularly gazing at the family picture snapped at the water park in Austin, the last time they had been a complete family. It held pride of place in their home and visitors often commented on it which of course meant they had to explain who the boy with white hair and deep blue eyes was. The ritual was painful each and every time they endured it and Booth didn't think it would ever get easier.

When he caught her gazing at the frozen image, she would blush and wave his concern to one side, refusing to discuss her feelings. She had been working like a demon and was only now slowing down as the birth of their fourth child was imminent. She had little choice and it annoyed the life out of her.

Booth was mulling over an enlightening conversation from that morning and he wasn't sure if it indicated healing or denial.

XyXyXyXyXy

_Flashback_

_Bones was looking at the picture when Booth bounced into the kitchen, the children were already gone and he was craving caffeine._

_He stopped when he saw her, frowning as the familiar unease settled in his stomach, deceit did not sit happily with him but he had never uttered a word about the conversation with Cullen, a conversation that he replayed many times to himself in his darkest moments. _

_It was hardest when he had to accept other people's sympathy when they learned they had lost a child, people tried very hard to say the right thing but that didn't really exist so it just made for awkwardness for everyone involved. The loss of a child was like a tsunami, it had ramifications for everyone, even those seemingly a safe distance away._

_Their friends had mourned alongside them and Booth's guilt was intense as a result but he always reminded himself that it was worth it. Somewhere, Elliot was alive and Booth prayed many times a day that he was happy and loved._

_Bones looked over at him and she smiled, her eyes glistening with tears._

''_It's his birthday,'' she said and Booth nodded, he knew that but he had hoped that no one else would remember. That seemed stupid in retrospect, of course she would remember, after all she was his mother in all the ways that mattered. What mother forgot their son's birthday even one who didn't actually give birth to that son but had loved him every bit as much as if she had? _

_''Before Elliot, I truly believed that I could not feel a mother's love. He taught me that I could, showed me the way with Gracie, for that I will always be grateful and will never regret our time together. I hate how I feel, the pain in my chest that I carry everywhere but I am still grateful he was ours even for such a short time,'' Bones spoke with heartfelt sincerity and yet again Booth experienced crippling guilt. _

_''I know Bones, I feel the same,'' Booth replied in kind but inside his conscience was screaming at him.  
_

''_I sit and wonder about him all the time. Stupid things like how tall he would have grown, whether his hair would have darkened as he grew up, what he would have done with his life? What kind of man he would have become?'' Bones revealed some of her inner turmoil and Booth was unable to do anything other than to nod. It was plain that he wasn't the only one who experienced dark moments but hers were for an entirely different reason to his._

_How did he explain that he had the very same thoughts but his were tinged with the knowledge that somewhere his boy was growing up? That these questions would be answered for his new father but not for him. Booth felt jealousy and if he was honest hatred that another man was raising his son. _

_He went to her, taking her gently in his arms .He rested his chin on her head as she cried over the image that captured one perfect fleeting moment of happiness._

_Bones sighed as she put the photograph carefully on the counter and touched Elliot's face with a caressing finger._

''_Happy birthday sweetheart,'' she whispered tenderly and Booth closed his eyes, her grief overwhelming and still so very raw. Bones was the one of all of them who had failed to start the healing process. _

_Bones placed her hands protectively on her swollen stomach._

''_I hope this isn't a boy, I don't want a boy,'' she said vehemently and Booth was shocked by the anger in her voice._

''_Bones, it could be a boy,'' Booth had always instinctively believed she was carrying a boy but diplomatically he kept that to himself. The truth would be revealed soon enough._

''_I know but I couldn't, I just couldn't. It would be as if we had replaced him like a broken belonging. Can you imagine what people would say? They would smile and say now you have two boys again as if that made what happened acceptable, as if the wrong had been righted. No, I want a girl, then we would have two of each. It's balanced,'' Bones justified her words but Booth knew whatever gender their new child was, their family would never feel complete again._

''_Do you think he can see us? Do you think he is looking down on us? That's what your faith advocates isn't it?'' Bones wanted to believe that but her logical, scientific intellect would not allow her such an indulgence._

''_Yes Bones, that is what I believe,'' Booth cringed internally as he played along once again with the charade._

''_It makes no sense,'' Bones looked up at him almost daring him to argue with her._

''_No, I guess it doesn't but it is still what I believe,'' Booth shrugged, he wasn't about to embark on yet another discussion about religious theology .His religion had provided Bones with an outlet for her anger and grief, it hurt him but he toughed it out believing it helped her to have a focus for her sense of injustice._

''_He was so happy about the baby,'' Bones looked away as she took a faltering breath._

''_Yes, he was,'' Booth agreed and he held on tight as she began to cry again._

_Booth was crippled with guilt, he had introduced this boy into their lives and Bones had fallen so completely in love with him that his loss wounded her to such an extent that she seemed unable or unwilling to live a full life. Booth felt responsible which made the secret he carried almost a burden too much. _

_XyXyXyXyXy_

Back in the lab, Booth felt his contentment wane, his wife was suffering and that suffering was compounded by the fact that she mourned at a distance. Occasionally, she accepted his comfort but most of the time there was a vacuous, festering gulf between them.

Booth pushed aside his musings, he had to get on with real life and he knew they had a case.

As he scanned his security pass at the bottom of the stairs, he could see his wife leaning, well as much as her baby bump would let her, over a skeleton.

''What have we got?'' Booth asked in his best business like voice and Bones flashed him a brief, greeting smile.

''Wendell, what do we have?'' She looked at her intern who panicked for a split second before beginning to give the details.

''Middle aged man, in seemingly good health but his tibia's and fibula's are shattered. He also has a skull fracture, all injuries indicate massive trauma, probably a collision with a motor vehicle. Most likely scenario is that he bled out, the fractures are severe and the femoral artery on either leg would have been severed '' Wendell looked anxiously at Bones who gave a brief nod.

''I concur although as he was discovered in a shallow grave beside Lake Michigan, we must assume a non accidental death,'' Bones sounded tired and Booth glanced anxiously at her, he wanted her to stop working until the baby was born but she wouldn't hear of it. Booth suspected that her career occupied her mind so there was no room for other more painful thoughts. It was her coping mechanism, it always had been and some things never changed even when many others had.

''Bones, why don't you take a power nap?'' he suggested nervously and Wendell stiffened, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

''I am pregnant Booth, not ill,'' Bones dismissed him coldly.

''So remind me why is this our case again?'' Booth changed the subject, this case was strange and he was suspicious.

''A tip off was phoned in here and as the remains were decomposed to skeletal, the local coroner asked us to investigate, the informant suggested us apparently,'' Wendell was the one who confirmed the details.

''Right, so the murderers are giving us recommendations now. Does no one find that in the least bit spooky or wrong on many levels?'' Booth was uncomfortable with the whole scenario, it felt off and not a little worrying.

Bones' reply was cut off by the dramatic entrance of her team.

''Doctor Brennan please step away from the body,'' Camille came up the stairs two at a time, closely followed by Jack and Angela.

''Why?'' Bones stood up straight holding her hands up and frowned at her colleague.

''There is evidence of some heavy metal contamination so I think it would be prudent if you kept your distance until the bones have been cleaned,'' Cam was brusque but Booth saw right off she was lying. He glanced at Angela who was clasping her sketch pad tightly to her chest. Jack refused to meet his eye and Booth knew something was afoot, they were hiding something, something they didn't want Bones to see.

''Seeley, tell her that this is a good idea, we have to consider the baby,'' Camille obviously wanted his support.

''You know that the chances of harm from heavy metal contamination are negligible Cam,'' Bones lifted her chin defiantly.

''Brennan, this is policy, it's my job to ensure you and your baby are protected especially if you are too pigheaded to make sure of that yourself,'' Camille wasn't intimidated and she was equally as defiant.

''Bones,'' Booth urged and Bones glared at him as she ripped the gloves from her hands and dumped them in the hazardous waste, she flounced away to her office and Booth looked around the tense group.

''Wendell,'' Camille flicked her head and he went looking back curiously, they were all acting very strangely.

''What's wrong? Why did you get rid of Bones?'' Booth couldn't imagine what this was all about.

''I did the markers and this is what this guy looked like,'' Angela held up the sketch and Booth gasped as he looked into the eyes of his oldest friend, a friend who was very much dead.

Booth's legs buckled and he grasped the edge of the gurney to steady himself.

''I ran the sketch and we got a hit on Andy Mack but then I got a hit on a Stephen Caldwell of Chicago, Illinois who was picked up for a DUI three months ago. I've seen the mug shot, it is Andy Mack or at least it looks just like him,'' Angela's voice held an accusation which Booth didn't miss.

''But we all know that is impossible because he is dead, we confirmed that fact and it was not an error as we don't make those. But we also know that he had a twin brother, Edward Mack who is also supposedly dead but as we didn't confirm that death I am inclined to believe this is Edward Mack,'' Jack made it clear they had left no stone unturned.

Booth braced himself, his squints were good and he knew what else they were about to say.

''I agree so Angela ran a background on Stephen Caldwell who was a respectable business man and a widower until he disappeared off the face of the earth three months ago. He moved to a suburb of Chicago a month previously,'' Camille looked at Angela who fixed Booth with her most intense glare.

''A widower who has a thirteen year old son. That's a hell of coincidence don't you think? A man who looks like the double of your best friend who turns up with a thirteen year old son around the same time as you buried the aforementioned buddy's own thirteen year old son in a sealed coffin, a few weeks after his testimony sent one of the most prolific mobsters in this country to the electric chair. It has witness protection written all over it wouldn't you say?'' Angela folded her arms and Booth could feel many eyes burning into him.

Beads of sweat broke out on his brow as he struggled to respond.

''Booth, please tell me that you were not involved in this, that you did not know?'' Camille asked coldly and Booth's face answered her question.

''Oh Booth, she will never forgive you,'' Angela exclaimed in hushed tones.


	2. Chapter 2 On His Trail

Second one, thanks for the reviews.

Let me know what you think.

S X

XyXyXyXy

''Where's the boy?'' Booth had only one thought, Elliot was lost again and he had to find him. It was an opportunity to redeem himself, to fulfil his oath to his dead friend. Booth decided there and then that Elliot was coming home whatever the FBI had to say about it.

''No one knows, he stopped going to school three months ago and Child Services reported the home empty. They closed the case believing they had moved,'' Angela took no pleasure relaying those details.

''Oh God, no!'' Booth covered his face with his hands and tried to calm himself. He loved this boy and the thought he had been abandoned yet again was almost too much to bear.

''So it is Elliot?'' Jack asked the question that they all wanted an answer to.

''Yes, it's Elliot,'' Booth confirmed, he left his hands over his face, unable to face the betrayal in his friends' eyes.

''Booth, how could you? Losing him broke her heart and she is in agony every day, you know that. I understand why this was done but why didn't you tell her? How could you let your children cry themselves to sleep every night?'' Angela was seriously pissed off and she just about stopped herself from showing that with physical violence.

''I couldn't. It would have risked the whole operation, I did it to protect them, to protect Elliot and to protect Bones. Do you think I've enjoyed watching her torture herself day after day? It's been hell but I had no choice,'' Booth tried to explain but he felt like a weak coward who had followed orders like some mindless moron.

''When did you find out?'' Camille asked the other very important question and Booth knew how he replied would determine whether they would forgive him.

''A few hours after they took him from the courthouse steps. Cullen told me, I believed they were going to give him back and so did he. We didn't know but they just took control, Elliot was gone and Cullen was a broken man. I had to agree, what else could I do? It was the best of a bad job, Cullen assured me that Elliot would be looked after and this way the De Lucas would not hunt him. Every day I have had to tell myself that this suffering was worth it, worth it so that Elliot lived. And now...'' Booth felt the wound rip open, yet again he had to face the fact his eldest son was out there and was probably in some hell hole crying for him and there was nothing he could do about it.

''This can wait, we have to find him,'' Camille took charge.

''Why haven't the FBI stepped in?'' Jack asked and Booth had the answer, his rose tinted spectacles regarding the agency had been removed long ago.

''They don't need him, the De Luca case is closed, solved and forgotten. This is probably lying in some pending tray somewhere and they'll get to it in a few months time if ever. They might not even know, part of the deal was that Eddie would walk away, a clean break,'' Booth was glad it was that way, it meant he might be able to keep his son if they found him.

''Heartless bastards,'' Jack had no great love for the agency as they all knew and Booth didn't disagree, not this time, they didn't deserve his loyalty. Only his family and friends warranted that these days.

''You need to get on a flight to Chicago, talk to neighbours and Elliot's friends, find out what you can. This case will be your cover, it will give us the element of surprise. You might get lucky and get a lead,'' Camille issued orders to Booth who nodded, his face was twisted with worry and pain, there was no doubt that Seeley Booth was currently in purgatory. If anyone deserved some luck, it was the Booth family.

Angela took pity on him as she rationalised the events that had transpired that fateful day. It gave her some inkling of the impossible position Booth had found himself in and she knew he was a good man, he had tried to do the best for everyone whilst sacrificing his own peace of mind in the process.

''Booth, we will find him,'' Angela hugged him and Booth slumped in her arms, grateful for her empathy.

''I'm gonna come with, you shouldn't do this alone,'' Jack stepped up, he had been a rock through all this and Booth was now a good friend.

Booth recovered himself and nodded at him.

''Thanks Jack,'' Booth was glad of the company, he didn't want to be on his own.

''Do you want to know who you're looking for?'' Angela smiled as it was quite an important detail. Men were hopeless sometimes.

''What was his name this time? Poor kid must have given up keeping track,'' Jack smiled and Booth returned it reticently.

''Samuel Caldwell, I guess they thought it would be less confusing and his name in Austin wasn't compromised,'' Angela relayed and Booth recalled screaming that name over and over on that awful day, looked like he'd been calling it again.

Booth felt anticipation and excitement, there was a chance that he would find Elliot, bring him home. Yes, he would have to explain what he did but wouldn't the fact that their son was alive and well merit some understanding?

''Listen up people, under no circumstances must Brennan know about this, we cannot give her hope until we have some good news. She should not have to go through this child's death more than once especially when she is about to give birth. If we find him then we tell her but until then we have to keep this amongst us and us only,'' Camille said firmly and they all nodded. A solemn pact agreed.

XyXyXyXyXy

''But where is dad?'' Parker asked again and Angela sighed, how did Booth and Brennan do this? Children were so demanding and they never gave you a break.

''Parker, he is working and your mom is sleeping so I am looking after you. Now what do you want to eat?'' Angela glanced at Gracie who was sitting gazing at the TV, she didn't say a word these days. Selective mutism, Gordon called it. She spoke to her parents and brother in whispers but the only response anybody else got was staring, fathomless eyes tinged with sorrow. It was spooky and disturbing that a child's eyes could reflect all that was wrong in the world.

Angela would have given a million bucks to witness one of Gracie's legendary tantrums but nowadays she didn't care enough about anything to even complain quietly.

''Pizza and ice cream,'' Parker proclaimed with a grin and Angela tutted.

''No, you are going to eat real food. Pizza night is Fridays,'' Angela knew the Booth family rituals, she joined in with enough of them.

''You spend too much time with us,'' Parker was cheeky and Angela gave him a hard stare.

''Don't be rude, I spend enough time here to know that you are not allowed to be sassy to adults,'' Angela pulled out some macaroni.

''Oh come on! Not mac and cheese! I hate that it tastes like crap!'' Parker really pushed his luck.

''You cut that out right now or I will tell your dad and you know what will happen when he gets home.'' Angela didn't feel bad for threatening to rat, Parker had been a little monster recently and Booth had come down hard in the last few weeks.

His behaviour had been ignored for long enough and on Gordon's advice they had tried to return to normality which meant that Parker had received his first real spanking only last week. He was inclined to pranks and had dropped a water bomb on his principal which went down like, well like a water balloon.

It was still fresh in his mind, so for once he took Angela seriously.

''Sorry,I like mac and cheese really, so does Gracie,'' Parker spoke for his sister a lot and in the circumstances Angela let it go. Gordon had advocated that they had to make Gracie speak for herself but Angela didn't have the strength, Parker was enough of a challenge.

''Mac and cheese it is then,'' Angela said with relief.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''He still skateboarded, one of the neighbours said he was out on the street at all hours, the noise drove them crazy,'' Jack walked over to Booth who nodded.

''Yeah, I've heard something similar from other neighbours. Ed didn't believe in curfews or going to school, Elliot was considered a wild and out of control kid. He ran with a gang of kids who hung around at the local skatepark. I got the impression they were all real happy when he disappeared, they definitely didn't report it,'' Booth was dismayed, it meant that Elliot had reverted to type and that also meant he would be well equipped to live on the streets. On one hand that was reassuring but on the other it meant he would be hard to locate.

''Booth, you know these kids will give anyone up for hard cash,'' Jack decided they would use any means they had.

''Yeah, that's true,'' Booth got out his wallet, he had several hundred dollars which was a small price to pay.

'' I have some too. Come on, it's getting dark,'' Jack was urgent, he felt the thrill of the chase and firmly believed they were on Elliot's trail.

An hour later, they stood in a now dark parking lot, much the wiser.

''So?'' Jack looked at Booth who sighed.

''We should set a honey trap. Go down to the beach and leave some stuff unattended, I-Pod, Cell Phone, stuff like that and watch what happens,'' Booth was depressed, Elliot was notorious amongst the street children and it was clear that he was still in the area. One of the boys had seen him yesterday but he stole to survive, something he had a talent for. The beach was his favoured haunt so it was the obvious place to start.

''We'll go as soon as it's light. Let's go get some food and have a drink,'' Jack sensed Booth's melancholy and moved to cheer him up.

''Yeah okay,'' Booth nodded.

As they sipped cold beer at a bar, Jack watched Booth brooding.

''Booth, he can't get a job. He's fourteen,'' Jack knew what was bothering his friend.

''I know but he could lift a phone couldn't he?'' Booth said and Jack hunched a shoulder.

''You don't know what he was told do you?'' Jack made a valid point.

''Jack, you should have seen Bones when she saw him come out of that courthouse, she held her arms out to him and he was running to her. There is no way that kid does not know how much he means to us, absolutely no way,'' Booth gulped his beer.

''He probably thinks he's protecting you, think about it this boy has been told by every adult from here to kingdom come that he is a danger to everyone around him. He loves you so it stands to reason that he will think he should stay away from you. Plus you have no idea what his life has been like, the man the FBI handed him over to is dead and we have no clue how or why that happened,'' Jack astounded Booth with his calm reasoning.

''Jeez Jack, that's .. uuum... real mature and... logical, very Bones like,'' Booth laughed and Jack rolled his eyes.

''I'm a squint remember? Logic is our fallback position,'' Jack felt quite proud of his speech.

''Not your usual style is it?'' Booth pointed out and Jack took it in good grace.

''So you need to be restrained, I know that Elliot stealing again is a kick in the teeth but he had to survive so you need to give him a break,'' Jack knew Booth well enough that he was upset about what he viewed as a betrayal of the values they tried to instil in their children.

''Jack, I know what I'm doing here okay? I can handle it and I am going to keep myself in check. I'd like him home before I deal with his kleptomania,'' Booth quirked an eyebrow and Jack chuckled.

''Okay, I hear you. Butt out right?'' Jack heard the message and Booth nodded.

''Pretty much,'' Booth finished his beer.

XyXyXyxYXyXyx


	3. Chapter 3 Deeply Held Wishes

Thanks for the reviews, you all seem as happy as me that this story is back. Adjusting is not going to be easy is it?

I'm anxious to know how this pans out so on with the story.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot wandered along the beach, his stomach was rumbling, it had been a long while since he had eaten. He was so skinny that he found it disturbing to look at himself in a mirror. His face was gaunt and his stomach concave, he was numb, living had stopped for him, now he existed day to day.

He had forgotten what it felt like to have a cooked meal at the end of the day and a warm, clean bed to sleep in. His family were a distant memory, a memory that he didn't allow himself to dwell on. They were lost to him and it was better that it stayed that well. The only issue he stayed focussed on nowadays was survival.

Elliot looked at the water, it was very inviting and it was so hot. He was dirty, it had been days since he had had a shower and he felt the urge to throw himself into the cleansing depths of Lake Michigan.

Elliot pulled off his ragged clothes leaving only his underwear and ran into the sparkling water, he gasped as his body hit the cold water and he immersed himself in the glittering liquid, it washed away the dirt if not his sins. He didn't like living this way, every time he stole, his dad's disapproving face flashed in his mind's eye. Andy was a shadowy figure in his head, Booth was the father he kept close to his heart. The memory of the mother he'd left behind was heart wrenching and shattering beyond belief. He could recall with perfect clarity, Bones standing at the bottom of the steps, her arms out spread to greet him but even when he was dreaming he always pulled back just before he reached her and the security he knew he would have found there. He never allowed himself that moment of coming home, of being safe because in the end it had been denied him and he had to live with that.

He walked from the water and threw himself down on the soft sand, letting the sun dry him off. At times like these he could fool himself into believing that he was like every other kid on the beach but the fact that he was starving reminded him that was not how it was.

He put on his filthy clothes, trying to shut out the disgust and the longing to feel fresh, clean clothes on his skin.

He had to eat, he was sick with hunger and his head buzzed with fatigue, it had been a long time since he had slept for more than four hours in one go. Sleep was dangerous, it made you vulnerable and Elliot couldn't afford to relax.

He walked through the sand, scanning around for appropriate targets, belongings that had been discarded carelessly, allowing a thief like him rich pickings.

He stopped as he sighted an I Pod sitting on a pile of clothes, a cell phone lying alongside it. Elliot frowned this felt wrong, no one was that careless were they?

Elliot hesitated and looked around him, his stomach rumbled and the hunger clawed at him, shredding his insides.

''He isn't stupid is he?'' Jack commented as they watched Elliot battle with himself.

''He's so thin,'' Booth only noticed his son's physical condition, it was irrelevant to him whether Elliot took the bait, he was not walking away alone whatever choice his son made.

''Yeah, he doesn't look great,'' Jack agreed reluctantly. He had hoped that Elliot would have looked the same way he had four months ago but that was not the case, far from it. He was gaunt and haunted, he had not grown and appeared tiny. He also looked very alone, a lone sad child wandering aimlessly, only interested in how he would eat again.

''I can't just stand here watching him, this is not a game.'' Booth took matters into his own hands and broke cover, striding across the sand towards his son. Jack trotted after him, he didn't argue, Booth was calling the shots not him.

''Elliot?'' Booth stopped and waited, his stomach clenched with tension as he waited to see how his boy would react to his sudden appearance.

Elliot looked up at him and frowned, he tipped his head on one side and regarded him with intense, azure eyes, eyes that had haunted Booth's dreams these last bleak months.

''Dad?'' Elliot said as if he did not believe what he was seeing.

Booth nodded and then he held his arms out, Jack froze watching with bated breath to see what the boy would do.

Elliot stepped away and for one horrible moment Booth thought he would reject him and turn tail to run.

''Elliot?'' Booth's tone told a million stories but love was prominent in that plea and Elliot heard it loud and clear.

Elliot smiled, a half smile, wistful in its inception. Elliot ran to him and hit him like a missile, knocking the breath from his father's lungs as he collided with his deepest held wish, his wish to go home.

Booth lifted him up easily, he weighed nothing just like he had all that time ago at the hospital. Elliot wrapped himself around Booth who felt the sorrow lift from his soul as he finally held his eldest son in his arms again.

''I've got you, I've got you,'' Booth whispered in his ear and Elliot buried his face in his neck, a low guttural sob escaping him.

''We'll see you at the hotel,'' Booth said to Jack who nodded. Booth walked away, craving privacy, he was very aware of curious eyes watching them and Booth had no wish to entertain the masses.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth put him down as soon as he found a quiet spot, he dropped to his knees, clasping stick thin arms carefully, very aware that Elliot could get spooked and take flight at any moment.

Elliot dropped his head and struggled to stop the rasping sobs that shook his skeleton frame.

''Ssssh, sssh,'' Booth embraced him again, he was so fragile that he felt like he could break him in half if he wasn't careful.

The crying continued and Booth felt like it would never stop but he stayed patient letting Elliot vent his distress . Each sob made Booth flinch as all Elliot's pain and confusion poured out of him in a tidal wave of raw emotion.

'Why are you here?'' Elliot wiped his face against his shoulder as his arms were out of action. He looked down at his father's restraining hands and Booth dropped them as guilt ripped through him once more. Now was not the time to manhandle this damaged and hurting child.

''I came for you of course,'' Booth smiled and Elliot closed his eyes as if his father's love cut him like a knife and he was somehow unworthy.

''You shouldn't have done that,'' Elliot looked around with a haunted expression. His eyes were as vibrant as ever and his hair was still a shock of pure white with flashes of gold woven through it, it was so beautiful and Booth couldn't resist stroking his head. Elliot leaned into the loving gesture and Booth was touched that he welcomed his affection so readily. It gave him hope.

''You let me worry about that,'' Booth replied gruffly and Elliot frowned at him.

''You could get hurt,'' he replied, his voice gravelly as if he didn't use it much.

''Things have changed,'' Booth dismissed his concerns and Elliot looked lost for words.

''Have they? How exactly?'' he managed to ask eventually.

''Elliot, where's Eddie?'' Booth knew it was unfair but he had to know, he was an investigator after all and he had to ascertain Elliot's involvement.

Elliot blinked, obviously hit for six by this question.

''I don't know, he just didn't come home one day. No one knew where he had gone, I figured the De Luca's got him. Didn't they?'' Elliot was agitated and stepped backwards as if Booth had reminded him of the need for caution.

''Kiddo, you don't have to worry about them ever again okay?'' Booth gave into his feelings and pulled his boy back into his arms.

Elliot hugged him fiercely but Booth could feel him shaking.

''You have to trust me. I've come to take you home and you don't ever have to worry about them again okay?'' Booth hoped that was true but if it wasn't they would deal with it together, he had tried the FBI way and it didn't work for him, not on any level.

''Are you sure?'' Elliot's whisper tickled his ear and Booth laughed, it was laugh of relief and release, all the tension and guilt that he had carried for so long just burst from him in that laugh.

Elliot pulled away, looking at him with ill concealed puzzlement. Booth controlled himself, aware that laughing probably wasn't the appropriate response in this situation.

''So you're still weird then?'' Elliot teased him cheekily and Booth felt tears burn his eyes as he glimpsed the child he knew despite his outward appearance of a street urchin.

''Yeah still weird,'' Booth agreed.

Elliot placed a hand on his dad's cheek and looked deep into his eyes.

''Home? Do you mean my real home?'' he asked breathlessly, hope radiating and Booth nodded.

''Yes kiddo, your real home. Where mom , Gracie and Parker are waiting for you,'' Booth had learned one solid lesson throughout this terrible experience and that was, home was not a place but family, the people you loved were your home.

Elliot smiled, his eyes shining and Booth warmed at the acceptance in his eyes.

''Come on, you need a shower and some good food,'' Booth stood up and held out his hand. Elliot looked at it, his eyes dancing with mirth.

''Don't even think about it, you brat. Just hold my hand,'' Booth grabbed Elliot's hand before he could protest and they walked together back where Jack was waiting for them.

XyXyXyXyXy

''I can't eat all of this,'' Elliot looked down at the plate and then up at Booth, he wanted to please him but there was just too much food.

''Eat what you can,'' Booth reassured him, drawing on his experience of war zones. Long periods without food made your stomach shrink and it didn't surprise Booth that Elliot was intimidated by the big portions.

''You don't mind?'' Elliot made it clear that his perception of life had changed after the months away from them and he was plainly worried about wasting food.

''No kiddo, I don't mind,'' Booth ruffled his hair and Elliot grinned as contentment settled, he really was home after all.

Jack threw Booth a wink and for the first time Booth believed that this would work out.

XyXyXyXyXy

''He went where?'' Bones was questioning Angela and it was clear that she had her doubts about the meticulously constructed story that her best friend had just relayed to her.

''Chicago sweetie, to look into this guy's background, it didn't check out,'' Angela blustered.

''But we do that using computers, why did he have to go himself and why didn't he tell me?'' Bones didn't buy it and Angela could understand why, it felt false even to her ears.

''Uuuum,'' Angela searched desperately for a reasonable answer for why Bones' husband had taken off when she was about to give birth any minute without telling her. Booth was an attentive and loving husband and father, it didn't make sense even to Angela.

Bones waited, unsure what to make of her friend's sudden duplicity, she couldn't fathom what her true motives might be.

Angela was panicking when Gracie pulled at Bones' arm looking directly at Angela conveying her unspoken message that she didn't want to speak in front of her.

''What's the matter sweetie?'' Bones stooped down with difficulty, she was heavily pregnant and it wasn't easy for her but she was the most diligent of mothers these days.

Her children came before everyone even Booth. She would make up for her past shortcomings if it killed her, it was the only way to assuage her immense guilt. She had promised Elliot that he would be safe with her and that had proved to be anything but true. She blamed herself and no platitudes shifted her from that viewpoint, she had failed him and she vowed to herself that would never happen with her remaining children.

''Wanna go to bed mommy,'' Gracie whispered in Bones' ear. She had reverted to mommy and daddy when Elliot had been killed, all the grown up persona gone in a puff of insidious gun smoke.

''Okay ,'' Bones replied just as quietly and then she stood up, fixing Angela with a harsh stare.

''I have to put the children to bed but when I get back you are going to tell me exactly where Booth has gone,'' Bones reiterated.

Angela looked frightened, a pissed off Bones was not an easy adversary.

''Five minutes Angela,'' Bones warned her friend that she meant business and Angela sank down onto a nearby chair as Bones disappeared up stairs, what the hell was she going to say?

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''You live here?'' Elliot looked up at the large family house with awe and glanced over at Booth in disbelief.

''Yes, we live here,'' Booth knew this was over whelming but he just wanted to bring Elliot straight home despite Jack trying to suggest that he should warn Bones first.

''Right,'' Elliot was trying to assimilate his new surroundings and it wasn't easy. He had slept all the way on the aeroplane, his exhaustion and fatigue proving too great to fight. For the first time in many months he felt safe again and his body had reacted by sinking into a deep slumber relishing the rest it craved.

''Elliot, your mom,'' Booth didn't know how to say this.

''She thinks I'm dead, they told me that but didn't you think I was dead as well?'' Elliot couldn't work that part out.

''No, I knew you were alive but I had to pretend so you would be safe,'' Booth replied, bracing himself for Elliot's reaction. The boy blinked back obvious hurt and then he looked panicked.

''You didn't even tell mom but you tell mom everything,'' the thought that Elliot may have inadvertently been responsible for Booth lying to Bones was terrifying to the young boy.

''Elliot, that is my problem. I don't want you to worry, it was the right thing to do at the time,'' Booth knew why Elliot was so perplexed.

Elliot nodded as if he understood although deep down he wasn't sure Bones would.

''Okay, I get that. You had to do as they told you,'' Elliot acceptance that Booth would adhere to the FBI's wishes just like that was a punch in the stomach.

''No, I was trying to make sure you were safe. Do you understand that? I wanted you with us but the FBI did what they did and I couldn't change it,'' Booth felt like he was swimming through treacle.

''I get it dad and I don't blame you,'' Elliot forgave him far too easily for Booth's liking, he wanted him to yell and scream but this boy was so worn down that he just didn't have any fight left in him.

''Okay,'' Booth accepted his passive submissiveness for now but they would talk properly about this at a later date.

''So what do we do now?'' Elliot didn't think just strolling up to the front door was a good idea.

''I'm not sure,'' Booth replied distractedly as he checked the lights of the house.

''Have you had the new baby yet?'' Elliot asked and Booth paused, it made sense that he might wonder that, he had been away for four months which to a fourteen year old was a long time.

''Not yet but soon,'' Booth mumbled and Elliot nodded, he began to chew at his thumb nail anxiously and Booth cringed, his son's confident and gregarious nature a distant memory. This wasn't the boy they had last seen in the water park, this was a nervous, withdrawn child who was struggling to cope with the magnitude of the last twelve hours

''I think I should wait here, it's...'' Elliot stopped speaking as he couldn't find the words to adequately describe this predicament. Who could?

Booth considered that idea, maybe he should speak to Bones first, not just spring the sudden resurrection of their eldest child on her?

But what did he say?

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Bones went to fetch Gracie's secret box from their bedroom where she kept it, she couldn't sleep without it so Bones ensured it was always where they could find it. She stopped as she noticed Booth's car sitting in the driveway.

She peered out of the window and frowned as she could make out two occupants, one was clearly her husband but the other was smaller, a child or a very small adult.

Then she gasped and stumbled back from the window, the flash of white blonde hair shone like a beacon from the dark car.

She sat on the edge of the bed, her breathing rapid and verging on hyper ventilating.

It couldn't be, how could it be?

She closed her eyes and attempted to talk herself down. This was not the first time she had been sure she had glimpsed Elliot, only to have her hopes dashed when she caught sight of the child's face.

It had never stopped her searching feverishly for him in crowds or hoping for a miracle but now that miracle appeared to have happened, Bones found she couldn't move.

She wanted to hold onto this, hold onto the thought that her deeply held wish was being fulfilled.

She knew that as soon as she saw it wasn't Elliot that she would sink back into the deep, black vacuous hole that she occupied most of the time.

She couldn't face it so she chose not to, she just stayed where she was, holding onto a hopeless dream as yet more tears spilled down her face.

yXyXyXyXyXy


	4. Chapter 4 The Homecoming

Thank you for the reviews, you are such a lovely lot and very encouraging.

This was a tricky chapter but its how I think it would go although Bones might react more violently, I'm not sure.

Let me know what you think.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth couldn't move, he had no idea how to explain and when the window next to him thudded he jumped with surprise.

He found himself staring into Angela's concerned face and he wound the window down. Elliot leaned forward and stared at his mother's best friend. Angela gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, her eyes dancing with excitement.

''Oh my god,'' she ran around to Elliot's side.

''You okay? I can tell her to go back inside?'' Booth asked and Elliot shook his head.

''No, it's only Ang dad, not the bogeyman. I'll cope, don't stress okay?'' Elliot patted Booth's arm in a total role reversal, the child reassuring the adult.

Angela flung the car door open and threw her arms around the boy they had all believed was lost to them forever.

She was crying once she resurfaced but her face was also split with the widest of smiles, which in her case was very wide indeed.

''Oh honey, you look so tired but it is good to see you, real good,'' Angela laid a hand on Elliot's cheek as she checked for herself that this was reality and not a dream.

''Thanks Angela, it's good to see you as well,'' Elliot glanced at Booth, concern in his eyes, his dad was not coping as well as his outward appearance conveyed, far from it and Elliot knew it.

''Dad, how about you go speak to mom? I'll wait here, I don't mind and I promise I won't run away okay?'' Elliot helped him out, his gentle coaxing stirring Booth from his stupor.

''I know that,'' Booth was sharper than he meant to be but Elliot didn't flinch which was a huge relief. Whatever had transpired in the last few lost months, Elliot was still a tough kid and it would take more than his dad snapping at him to upset him.

''I'll wait with him, we can catch up,'' Angela beamed her support and Booth knew he was being subtly bullied.

''Okay,'' Booth accepted the inevitable, he couldn't avoid this, he had to face his wife sooner rather than later.

He ruffled Elliot's hair before climbing out of the car and Angela hopped into his seat.

''So when did they buy this house, it's huge?'' Elliot asked her, Booth smiled as he walked away, apparently Elliot was still very good at changing the subject as he steered Angela onto safe ground.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Bones?'' Booth stepped into their dimly lit bedroom. He had checked the children and both were sleeping soundly although Gracie's cheeks were wet with tears as she had cried herself to sleep waiting for her mother to return with her precious unicorn.

Bones looked at him , her eyes blank and uncomprehending.

''Bones, I'm home,'' Booth sat next to her and took her hand. He was perplexed when she still didn't speak, she just laid her head on his shoulder sighing deeply.

''Bones, what's wrong?'' Booth was disturbed by her demeanour and forgot what his real mission was.

''I see him all the time you know, everywhere, at school when I pick up the kids, in the mall, even in the lab sometimes. Do you think I'm going crazy?'' she spoke softly and Booth frowned, his wife's suffering yet again cutting him like a knife.

''No Bones, I do not think you are going crazy. You are the sanest person I know,'' Booth kissed her head but she sat up staring at him with indignation.

''Is that so? Well how about if I tell you that I thought I saw Elliot sitting in the car with you? You know Elliot, our son, the son we watched being gunned down and then buried a week later. Would you still think I was sane?'' Bones' eyes flamed as she challenged him.

Booth froze and Bones looked intently into his eyes, realisation began to dawn as the silence elongated.

Bones turned her head on one side as she considered the ridiculousness of what she thought she was reading from her husband.

''I'm even crazy enough to think that because you haven't said anything, that maybe it's true. That's how crazy I am,'' Bones was fervent and angry. She froze when Booth still said nothing but his eyes filled with anguish.

Booth leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

''You're not crazy Bones,'' he mumbled against her lips. Bones pulled back with an annoyed hiss and she tried to snatch her hand back when he took it but he kept hold.

''Booth, don't make this worse okay?'' Bones was flummoxed when he guided her over to the window and pointed at the car.

''Just look, look carefully,'' he said as he released her hand.

Bones strained her eyes, blinking to clear her vision which still showed her two figures in the car. Then the flash again, the almost blinding flash as light reflected off golden hair.

Bones leaned her forehead against the cold glass, moaning to herself, her misery complete. She now could not tell fact from fiction, her mind was playing cruel tricks on her and she had lost control.

''Bones,'' Booth pulled her upright and took her arms, turning her to face him.

''Elliot is in the car Bones, I found him in Chicago earlier today. He is alive and healthy, it was a set up Bones. Right from the get go, he was with Eddie Mack this whole time. The body in the lab is Eddie, that's how I knew where to find him,'' Booth found that once he'd started, he couldn't stop.

''A set up? But we buried him?'' Bones would not allow herself to believe this without a fight, she couldn't cope with any more disappointment or loss.

''It was an empty casket Bones,'' Booth said in a whisper and Bones looked up at him as a thought occurred to her through the blur.

''Did you know Booth, did you always know?'' she asked, her mind screaming for him to deny it but in her heart she knew what his answer would be.

''Yes Bones, I knew. I found out three hours after the shooting but I could not tell you. It had to be that way, it was the only chance Elliot had of avoiding the De Lucas,'' Booth unburdened himself and waited for the inevitable fallout.

Bones looked at him for the longest moment and then turned away.

''I have to see before I will believe you,'' Bones words shattered his heart, the trust was broken and his word was no longer enough.

''Okay Bones,'' Booth accepted it as he felt wretched and believed he deserved her contempt.

''Booth, I don't know what or how I feel about this but for now I just want to see my son okay?'' Bones' tone of voice threw him, it wasn't angry or hurt, it was just flat and lacking in emotion. Elliot wasn't the only one who seemingly had no fight left.

''I get it, it's a lot,'' Booth gave a hollow smile and Bones nodded, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and then turned to walk slowly to the stairs, Booth close behind.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''I stole, I'm a kid, what else did you think I did?'' Elliot was honest when Angela asked him and she shrugged.

''That I guess,'' Angela was just happy that he had survived, the way and the means didn't matter to her, she was just curious.

''Oh sweetie, your mom is gonna freak,'' Angela squealed and placed a kiss on his unkempt hair.

''Cool hair by the way, very punk rock,'' she commented and Elliot laughed.

''It's not a style choice Ang, it just grew and one of my buddies cut it with some blunt scissors,'' Elliot rolled his eyes at her giggle.

''Well, you could blow a few hundred dollars on a haircut and it still wouldn't look as cool,'' she followed Elliot's eyes as she noticed he wasn't listening to her.

Bones was standing silhouetted under the light and Angela heard Elliot catch his breath.

''She has missed you Elliot, so much,'' Angela said softly.

''I've missed her too but now I'm scared,'' he looked at her with shining eyes and she smiled at him.

''It's just your mom Elliot, don't be scared,'' Angela leaned over and unlatched the door which swung open next to him but still he didn't move.

Bones stepped forward and then she saw him, it was true, her lost boy had come home.

Instinctively she held out her arms and that was the sign Elliot had waited for, this was the moment he had dreamed of and this time he could allow himself to believe.

He leapt from the car and ran like a torpedo homing in directly on its target. He stopped just short and looked doubtfully at her, she smiled gesturing with her hands, urging him to come to her and he nodded before embracing her.

They clung to each other like they were drowning.

''Elliot! Oh Elliot! You came home, sweetie, you came home,'' Bones was now openly crying as her soul filled again and she felt her heart lighten, casting out the despair.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry,'' Elliot cried into her shoulder and Bones hushed him running her hands through his silky hair.

''You're home, that's all that matters,'' Bones looked over at Booth who saw condemnation and the mere suggestion of forgiveness but he knew this was far from resolved.

Angela stood back watching them, her smile bright enough to light up a ten mile radius.

''Come in, its cold,'' Booth guided them inside and Elliot let his mom lead him into the strange house.

He looked around curiously and it reminded him of his old home, the home he had once shared with his natural parents. Strangely, he was comforted as he did have some happy memories of that old house despite the betrayal and intrigue that also went on within those four walls.

He saw the pictures, there were pictures of him everywhere and it allowed him some insight that they had missed him as much as he had them.

As they walked into the welcoming kitchen/family room, Elliot stopped and stared at the large framed photo from the water park which was proudly displayed on the mantelpiece.

He glanced guiltily at Booth and dropped his head in shame, he should have fought harder that day and then maybe all this misery could have been avoided.

''Let me look at you,'' Bones held him at arm's length and checked him over, looking for injuries but he appeared all in one piece.

''You've lost weight and you need a hair cut but all things considered you look fine. Sit down, I'm going to get you something to eat,'' Booth fussed like a mother hen and Elliot was powerless to resist her.

''Mom, I can't eat anymore. Dad has done nothing but feed me. Honest I can't eat,'' he protested anyway and Bones clucked, well it sounded like a cluck.

''Well there must be something I can get you,'' she sounded hurt and Elliot grinned as an inviting thought occurred to him.

''What I'd really like is some of your hot chocolate with marshmallows,'' Elliot asked and Bones looked as if he'd bestowed the greatest gift known to man.

''Really?'' she asked, her face lit up with pleasure.

''Yeah really,'' Elliot nodded enthusiastically and Bones busied herself contentedly, if he wouldn't take food, this was the next best thing.

Booth sat down beside Elliot and Angela made herself scarce as she wanted to call Jack although her true motivation was obvious. They needed some time alone.

''Here you are,'' Bones placed three steaming mugs down and Booth was relieved she hadn't excluded him, after all he was most definitely in disgrace.

''Thanks,'' Elliot gulped it like it was nectar and the adults watched him with indulgent amusement especially when he surfaced with a milk moustache which he licked away with a happy sigh.

''It is really good to have you home sweetie,'' Bones touched his hair again and Elliot knew this would be how she would behave for awhile, constantly checking if he was real.

''It's good to be home,'' Elliot yawned as his eyes drooped treacherously, he couldn't believe this, all he wanted to do was sleep but he had slept for almost eight hours already and he would have liked to watch TV, something he hadn't done in a while.

''You need to go to bed,'' Bones was all motherly concern and Elliot giggled, Booth quirked an eyebrow at him.

''What? It's funny, mom's become Mrs Brady,'' Elliot joked and Bones rolled her eyes although there was some truth in that statement, she had been attempting to win 'Mother of the Year' recently.

''Can I watch TV? It's been awhile,'' Elliot looked longingly at the screen on the wall but Bones shook her head.

''No, you're tired. You can do that tomorrow, now you need to sleep,'' Bones got all assertive and Elliot was reminded that home meant rules and adults who gave a damn what you did which would take some getting used to again.

''Mom's right kiddo, you should go to bed,'' Booth joined in and Elliot remembered that they could tag parent when they wanted to. Little did he know that was how they were most of the time these days.

''Uuum, where do I sleep?'' Elliot asked uncomfortably. He didn't want to feel an outsider but he was afraid that there might not be room for him in this family anymore. Maybe they had moved on, left him behind?

''In your bedroom of course,'' Bones swept away the cups and Elliot looked baffled.

''Why do I have a bedroom? I was supposed to be de...'' Elliot stopped himself from actually saying it. Bones cringed as his words reminded her of their ordeal, Elliot smiled apologetically and spontaneously she kissed him. He blushed, ashamed of his doubts, it was plain they believed he would always belong with them.

'' You just do,'' Bones was unable to bring herself to admit that when they moved she had insisted on bringing all Elliot's belongings with her and decorating a room for him. On Gordon's advice Booth had gone along with it, it was apparently a sign that Bones was unable to let go and they had to allow her to make that decision. It was fortuitous in hindsight.

''I'll show you,'' Booth offered and Elliot nodded, not sure what to say about this startling revelation.

''I'll come and tuck you in,'' Bones promised and Eliot nodded again, slightly dazed by such normality although it felt good. He knew he was too old for a bedtime ritual but it went a long way towards steadying him.

As Elliot climbed the stairs behind Booth, he was reassured by his broad shoulders and strong back, he was a worthy protector and Elliot was mighty glad he was his.

''Here you go,'' Booth pushed open the door and Elliot stepped into the room, staring around in astonishment. It was beautifully decorated in an assortment of blues and several posters of his favourite bands adorned the walls.

''My things are here,'' Elliot took it all in one sweep, all the things he loved were present and his bed looked very inviting with his midnight blue comforter laid across it and an assortment of fluffy pillows. Elliot slept with a lot of pillows and his mom hadn't missed that detail. Elliot gulped down tears, not wanting to cry again, he'd done so much crying already today.

''Your mom never gave up on you, she couldn't. Having a room for you helped her feel close to you,'' Booth explained and Elliot looked at him, regret shining on his face.

''God, I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry, I should have run away from Hailey. I tried to, you called me and I began to run to you but she hit me. I didn't know anything until I woke up in that car with Sully,'' Elliot faltered as the memories overwhelmed him.

''Kiddo, its okay. This wasn't your fault, none of this was your fault,'' Booth hugged him and then leaned back to look at him curiously when he laughed.

''Why is that funny?'' Booth was mystified that his platitude evoked amusement.

''It's just that you're always saying that to me aren't you? It's never my fault but you have to admit that I attract trouble,'' Elliot swayed, dead on his feet and Booth decided that was enough discussion for now.

''Get into your PJs and brush your teeth, your bathroom's there, I'll be right back okay?'' Booth gave him a gentle push. Elliot went, mumbling about the fact that he had his own bathroom and how totally awesome that was.

Booth returned to Bones who was standing staring out of the kitchen window, she turned, alarm in her eyes.

''Is he okay?'' she asked urgently.

''Relax, he's brushing his teeth,'' Booth stopped at the end of the counter and looked uncomfortably at her, their usual chasm even wider now she knew of his betrayal of her trust.

''Booth, I can't talk about this now. I don't know what to say, it's too much. I'm exhausted and I want to enjoy this feeling for a while. We can discuss this tomorrow,'' Bones made it clear she would not engage with him and he nodded, after all he was in no position to argue with her.

''Thank you,'' she said stiffly as she walked past him to go and say goodnight to her son.

Booth turned out the lights and put on the dishwasher before joining her.

''He was already asleep when I got here,'' Bones said sadly from Elliot's bedroom door where she was standing peering through the crack, watching him sleep.

''He's worn out. He'll be back to normal within a few days,'' Booth hoped that was true.

''But will we?'' Bones looked directly into his eyes and he baulked.

''I hope so Bones, I sure hope so,'' Booth toughed it out as was his way and she frowned before disappearing into their bedroom.

''Shall I sleep in the guestroom?'' he asked nervously following her and she threw her arms up.

''No Booth, of course not. We're adults and we can deal with this in an adult manner,'' Bones sounded so calm it was spooky.

Suddenly Booth felt optimistic only for that sentiment to be crushed by what she said next.

''After all we have to think of the children don't we?'' Bones went to the bathroom leaving Booth to reflect that Bones was telling him loud and clear that her first priority was her children and they were who mattered to her above all others including him.

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and started to undress.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

The screaming echoed around the house and Booth leapt out of bed, pulling his gun from its normal position in the bedside cabinet.

Before he could move, the door flew open revealing a hysterical Gracie standing there.

''There's a ghost, Elliot's ghost,'' she yelled as she jumped onto the bed and huddled in a ball next to her mother who sat up blearily.

''Oh no,'' Bones looked at Booth who rubbed his hand over his face. He put the gun back as he pondered yet again how exactly to word this.


	5. Chapter 5 Its Not Going To Be Easy!

Thanks for the reviews, yes it is going to be tricky. Lot of issues and what the hell happened to Eddie? Going to have to wait and see.

When you read this remember that nothing valuable is ever earned without a battle, its what makes it so valuable in the end!

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth stared down at his weeping daughter and then over at his resurrected son who had appeared in the doorway, his eyes filled with guilt.

''I'm sorry dad. She came in and then she went crazy,'' Elliot blamed himself which was the norm.

''It's okay kiddo,'' Booth reassured him softly.

Gracie went very still and then sat up staring at Elliot with disbelieving eyes.

''Can you see him?'' She asked Booth incredulously.

''Yes he can see me cos I'm real, you retard,'' Elliot snapped and Bones shook a disapproving finger at him.

''Elliot, don't say that,'' she was amazed to find that she was already scolding the very child she had been pining after for months. She had agonized over every harsh word she had ever directed at this boy yet she found it natural to tell him off. It really was an integral part of loving a child, the need to correct when it was called for.

''Hey!'' Booth added his weight. Elliot had the grace to look ashamed as he glanced between his parents.

''Is he daddy?'' Gracie whispered in wonder.

There was an uncomfortable silence which Booth knew he had to fill.

''Ow! Shit, that fucking hurt,'' Elliot filled the room with an expletive instead of the calm, comforting words Booth had been about to utter.

''Yeah he's real Gracie,'' Parker laughed as he watched Elliot rub his shin where Parker had just kicked him.

''What the hell? You kicked me you brat,'' Elliot exclaimed unnecessarily.

''I had to make sure you were real. So what you a vampire or something?'' Parker slipped into the room out of Elliot's reach as he spoke.

''No, I'm not a fucking vampire,'' Elliot was not exactly touched by his brother's greeting which lacked finesse to say the least.

''Elliot, will you please stop swearing?'' Bones admonished him helplessly as she wasn't sure how else to react.

''But he kicked me! And it really hurt. Thanks Parks, I love you too,'' Elliot couldn't help grinning at his little brother who grinned back.

''Are you an angel then?'' Gracie was lost and Elliot laughed out loud at that suggestion.

''Uh no Gracie, I'm not an angel cos an angel wouldn't do this would he?'' Elliot stepped forward and landed a hard punch on Parker's arm in retaliation.

Parker collapsed as if he'd been shot and Elliot rolled his eyes.

''Oh please, I hardly touched you,'' Elliot looked uncertainly at Booth as he suddenly remembered that he wasn't supposed to hit his younger siblings.

''Apologize and pick your brother off the floor,'' Booth was also experiencing rapid recall, his kids fought like cat and dog, he had forgotten that fact.

''Sorry Parks,'' Elliot pulled him to his feet and they hugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

''Glad you're home El,'' Parker was accepting to the point of bizarre, his dead brother had come home and he didn't even question it.

''Daddy?'' Gracie, on the other hand, was terrified and very confused.

''It was the FBI right? They took you didn't they?'' Parker rendered Booth speechless and he glanced at Bones who appeared as confused as her daughter.

''Yeah Parks, they did. Sorry Gracie,'' Elliot looked at his little sister who furrowed her brow as she considered the facts.

''So you didn't die then?'' She asked just to be sure and Elliot shook his head.

''Nah, I'm warm, touch me,'' Elliot held out his hand and Bones opened her mouth to intervene but Booth placed a restraining hand on her arm, the kids were handling this well without adult interference.

''Wow, you are,'' Gracie took his hand and then shuffled off the bed, she wrapped her arms around her big brother's waist and held on for grim death.

''It was all pretend, like in the movies?'' Gracie looked up at Elliot who nodded.

''Yeah, something like that I guess,'' he shrugged and Gracie buried her face in his side with a contented sigh.

''Where you been dude?'' Parker asked curiously and Elliot hunched a shoulder.

''With my uncle in Chicago which is a kinda cool place,'' Elliot replied and Parker nodded.

''Okay, I'm going back to bed,'' Parker turned and with a wave disappeared through the doorway.

''I'm kinda tired too,'' Elliot put his arm around Gracie and they walked away.

''I'll put Gracie back to bed,'' he called back and neither adult knew what to say so they stayed silent. Elliot spied the magic box and grabbed it, tucking it under his arm, one of his legendary stories was called for.

''That was…'' Bones searched for the words to describe the strange scene that had just unfolded before their eyes.

''Bones, that was beautiful. We'll explain in the morning but for now I think we should just accept our kids are awesome and try and get some sleep,'' Booth didn't want to over analyze it so took the easy option.

''Yes, maybe you're right,'' Bones lay down and pulled the covers up. Booth flopped next to her and was surprised when she cuddled up to him, it was the first time in a long while that she had shown him unsolicited affection but he wasn't about to complain, he just turned out the light.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth awoke to the sound of bickering, it was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard and he lay there relishing the mundane.

''That's a good sound,'' Bones commented from his side and he nodded, he hesitated and then put his arm around his wife, bracing himself for her rejection. It didn't come but she went stiff which wasn't encouraging.

''Bones, I…'' Booth searched for the correct words, words that might persuade his wife that he deserved her forgiveness and more importantly her love.

''Why didn't you tell me Booth? Didn't you trust me?'' Bones was so hurt, it wasn't a simple case of her forgiving him and then moving on. This questioned the solidarity of their union, the trust they had in each other was fundamental and Bones wasn't sure she could ever trust him again.

''I gave my word Bones, it was the only way that Cullen would come clean.'' Booth knew it was inadequate but it was all he had.

''Booth, breaking your word to that man should never have been more important than us, to what we share,'' Bones felt betrayed, she had suffered so much over the last few months and it was inconceivable to her that he allowed that when he could have helped her. She didn't think she could be that callous with him, in fact she knew she couldn't.

Booth was reassured by her use of the present tense but she was still uncompromising.

''Look Bones, I did what I thought was best for us, it wasn't for Cullen. It was to protect Elliot, if you are honest you know that you would have demanded that we get him back, you would not have accepted it. It would have destroyed us,'' Booth was begging for some understanding and Bones stared directly into his eyes.

''Are you sure it hasn't anyway?'' she asked in hushed tones and Booth felt his stomach clench at her suggestion that this was terminal.

''No Bones, I don't. I love you and I know you love me despite what you're saying. We have three great kids again and a new one due to arrive any day. I think that our future is clearly destined to be spent together,'' Booth was firm and Bones sighed.

''Yes I do love you Booth which is why I'm not sure whether I can forgive this. I'm sorry, I just don't know if I can,'' Bones got up from the bed pulling away from him abruptly.

''Bones, please,'' Booth pleaded but her face remained stony as she pulled on a gown.

''Booth, I need some time, this feels too like my father. He always justifies his actions by saying he is protecting me and you have never thought that excuses him so how are you any different to him?'' Bones demanded as she placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

Booth was speechless, he knew this had reawakened many emotions in Bones, emotions she had struggled to cope with over the years and this reopened those wounds.

'' Booth, let's just get the kids settled and we'll talk more when I'm ready but only when I'm ready okay?'' Bones asserted herself, she held the power in this situation and wasn't afraid to remind him of that.

''Okay Bones if that's how you feel then there is nothing I can say is there?'' Booth admitted defeat, he had lost the battle but the war was still there to be won.

''No there isn't,'' Bones nodded succinctly and disappeared into the bathroom.

Booth lay staring at the ceiling and the sound of arguing drifted up the stairs, growing louder and more agitated by the second.

Finally, when Booth heard Gracie screaming he knew he had to intervene despite the fact that all he wanted to do was crawl into his cave and lick his wounds.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot sat watching in amazement as Grace and Parker went for it big time, he remembered that there had been an acrimonious shift in their relationship before he left but this was a step up even from that.

''Give it to me,'' Gracie snatched the cereal packet from Parker or at least she tried to but he held on with one hand whilst giving her a hefty shove with his other.

''No, I had it first and you can wait your friggin' turn,'' Parker had acquired a smart mouth much to Elliot's amusement.

''Ow! That hurt, you hurt me,'' Gracie was aggrieved and clutched her arm.

''Whatever, how old are you? You're such a baby,'' Parker poured a bowl of cereal and then smiled triumphantly.

''Oooops, sorry it's all done,'' Parker turned the pack over with glee to show how completely empty it was.

''What! Oh my God ! I hate you, I really, really hate!'' Gracie swept Parker's bowl off the table and it flew, crashing against the wall into a thousand pieces.

Elliot's eyes went wide although he didn't move, this was very entertaining.

''You've got a fat ass,'' Parker exclaimed before emptying his orange juice over Gracie's head. Elliot cringed and waited, sure enough Gracie began to scream like a banshee.

Parker looked at Elliot who sniggered and rolled his eyes as his younger brother placed his hands over his ears as the screaming reached a crescendo.

''What the hell is going on here?'' Booth stormed into the room and Elliot put a cushion over his face to smother his laughing.

''Daddy, look what he did! My new pants are ruined,'' Gracie did her best to look as bedraggled and pathetic as she could. Parker stared steadfastly at the table refusing to acknowledge Booth's presence.

''Parker, are you kidding me? You threw juice at your sister, is that right?'' Booth tried very hard not to lose his temper but the conversation with his wife was playing on his mind.

Parker shrugged and Elliot dropped the cushion, he knew what he did next was foolhardy but he did it anyway.

''You know dad, you shouldn't cuss at little kids,'' he said apologetically and Booth turned a withering glare on him.

''Don't interfere, the fact I am very happy that you are home will not stop me kicking your butt so consider yourself warned,'' Booth pointed at him and Elliot looked sheepish although his eyes continued to dance with mirth.

''Parker, clear up that mess and then go to your room. You just landed yourself a day of yard duty but for now I need to cool off so don't be here when I get back,'' Booth took Gracie's hand and led her up stairs, she turned and poked out her tongue at Parker which Booth chose not to notice.

''I'll help you,'' Elliot got up and went to grab a brush. They cleaned in silence but then Elliot began to chuckle.

''What?'' Parker looked puzzled, he didn't see what was so funny.

''Do you remember when we had that food fight and dad made us clean up?'' Elliot reminded him and Parker grinned.

''Yeah, Bones hit you with a spoon,'' Parker giggled.

''That wasn't the part I was laughing about you brat,'' Elliot flicked the back of his brother's head and Parker gave him a gentle push.

''It was funny though, you gotta admit,'' Parker watched as Elliot tipped away the broken crockery.

''Yeah, I guess it was kinda funny although it hurt like hell,'' Elliot grimaced at the memory.

''Glad you're back El. Might go back to normal now,'' Parker threw himself on the couch and grabbed an X Box controller.

''Didn't dad just send you to your room?'' Elliot had never seen Parker defy Booth, he was the good kid.

''Whatever, you wanna play?'' Parker turned the TV on but Elliot didn't move, he looked anxiously upstairs.

''Dude, I know it's been weird around here but if we play I'm pretty sure dad will tear us new ones unless dad suddenly became a pussy whilst I was away. Did he?'' Elliot thought that was unlikely as Booth had threatened him with just such a fate not five minutes ago.

''No,'' Parker replied nonchalantly as he began to obliterate aliens.

''Right so you have a death wish then?''Elliot didn't join his brother, he didn't want to challenge his father, not yet.

''No, it's just Gracie, she's so weird. She hasn't talked for months, you come home and she goes all bratty again. It's irritating, she's ruining it,'' Parker's words guilted Elliot into joining him in his rebellion.

''What do you mean she didn't talk?'' Elliot caressed the hand set, he hadn't played a video game since his last night in DC, his uncle didn't approve of them so Elliot went without which wasn't that unusual.

''I dunno, just stopped talking,'' Parker shrugged and Elliot decided not to ask anymore. He wanted to spend some quality time with his brother, his sister's troubles would have to wait.

XyXyXyXy

Booth heard the electronic explosions coming from downstairs in Gracie's room where he was picking out some clean clothes for her, he froze and then his eyes narrowed.

His eldest son had always been a force to be reckoned with and now his youngest one was proving just as incorrigible, Booth knew the gauntlet had been thrown down. Gracie was in the shower so at least she was out the way if he had to pull rank on the boys.

''Why was Gracie crying?'' Bones stood at the door.

''Parker threw juice all over her,'' Booth admitted and Bones looked furious.

''He did what? Why?'' She demanded and Booth shut the closet door slowly taking a moment before he faced his raging wife.

''I don't know Bones, he's been acting out and now Elliot's home, '' Booth shrugged, not sure how to explain that boys tended to behave worse in pairs or groups, there was after all safety in numbers.

''Have you dealt with it?'' Bones was no longer a soft touch when it came to the children, she had learnt the hard way that bad behaviour had to be nipped in the bud.

''Yes,'' Booth replied uncertainly and Bones gave him that look, the look that laid bare his shortcomings.

''Okay, no not really. I told him to go to his room,'' Booth admitted reluctantly. There was a thunderous roar from downstairs and then the sound of kids laughing floated up.

''He sounds very contrite. Did Elliot just stand by and watch?'' Bones crossed her arms, not a good sign.

''I guess so,'' Booth replied less than enthusiastically.

''Right so within twenty four hours the boys are already ganging up on Gracie and you have condoned their behaviour is that right?'' Bones got to the point as was her way.

''Bones, what do you want me to do? Elliot just got home, he's been through god knows what and Parker has been hurting for months, I don't think now is the time to hand out harsh punishments,'' Booth's tone was almost apologetic.

''So you have no problem with them bullying Gracie?'' Bones stepped up the ante and Booth knew he was between a rock and a hard place.

''Yes, I have a problem with that but it was just kids fighting. Let's keep this in proportion shall we?'' Booth was conciliatory but it fell on deaf ears.

''No Booth, it would have been unacceptable before and it's unacceptable now. Parker is ignoring you and Elliot will take advantage, you know he will. I love that boy but he has the capacity to create a fight in an empty room when he puts his mind to it. You have to set the tone and reinforce the boundaries, Gordon told us this enough times,'' Bones wasn't giving Booth any breathing space and he felt pressurized.

''What do you suggest I do?'' he asked sarcastically and Bones exhaled in irritation.

''And whilst we're talking about this, why does it have to be me? I thought they had two parents or are we reverting back to me being bad cop all the time again?'' Booth picked a fight with her against his better judgment.

''Do you want me to deal with them because I will?'' Bones threatened and Booth knew then this was a test to see how committed he was,

''No Bones, I will do it. So what exactly do you think I should do?'' Booth played a clever game and Bones face made it clear she was not impressed.

''You are their father so you should punish them or are you afraid to do that?'' Bones heard herself say the words but she wasn't sure where they came from, she was pushing Booth and she knew it but somehow she didn't care.

Booth looked at her, his eyes laced with regret and sadness.

''Right okay, Parker deserves a consequence which he will get but not Elliot, he is not responsible for what they do. I understand why you're being this way to me but I won't allow you to use the children as weapons against me. Don't question my abilities as a father Bones, I get that I haven't been a great husband but I am a good father. I will deal with Parker and I will talk to Elliot because in this instance that is all that is needed. Now excuse me,'' Booth walked from the room and Bones closed her eyes in a gesture of self hate.

Why had she done that? She felt so confused but one thing she knew for sure was that their marriage was in serious danger of self destructing.

XyXyXyXy

''What did I say to you Parker?'' Booth appeared at the door but Parker ignored him as he continued to kill aliens.

Elliot glanced between man and boy, in a sudden epiphany he realised this was a mirror image of when he got into a confrontation with his dad.

''He's kinda spooked dad,'' he said in way of explanation and Booth sighed. Elliot flinched, unable to stand his father exhibiting weakness, he was the rock and rocks didn't suffer self doubt.

''I get that Elliot and so are you, right?'' Booth didn't move, he took a moment to enjoy the sight of his two boys reconciled at last even if they were misbehaving well one of them was anyway.

''Nah, I'm alright, well I am now,'' Elliot shot Booth a meaningful look and Booth remembered what all this strife was for.

''I'm not spooked, I just wanted to play my video game that's all,'' Parker turned his rage on Elliot who sat back on the couch and looked at his father expectantly.

''Parker, you shouldn't have hurt your sister,'' Booth pointed out quite reasonably. Parker scowled and Elliot fixed his eyes on the bright colours of the video game, this was too heavy for him.

''I didn't hurt her and she is not my sister,'' Parker growled and Booth knew then they were in big trouble. Nothing was resolved and Elliot, as innocent as he was, had caused all the old resentments to resurface.

Booth was overwhelmed, he knew that he still had many issues to resolve with his wife and the boys were adding to the pressure. Some distance was needed and fast.

''Right guys, this goes off and you need to grab your coats,'' Booth clicked the TV off and looked at the boys.

''Uh why?'' Elliot was jumpy as he waited for Parker to explode. He didn't, he just went very still.

''We're going shopping,'' Booth smiled when Elliot groaned.

''Why?'' His eldest son was doing all the talking and what he said was predictable.

''Cos you need new clothes and a haircut. Chop! Chop! Let's go!'' Booth used exuberance to move the boys and they came albeit reluctantly.

XyXyXyXyXy

Parker picked up the video game and read the back of it. Elliot came up beside him.

''You want that?'' He asked, looking around. It was security tagged and an empty box but a popular title so Elliot could get it if he wanted to.

''Yeah but I have no money,'' Parker said as he put it back on the shelf.

''That dude is not a problem,'' Elliot winked, he looked more like his normal self now his hair had been cut, it was still longish but at least it was tidy.

''Okay,'' Parker didn't ask for details, he wanted the game and his brother could get it for him which was all that mattered to Parker, how Elliot achieved that was irrelevant to him.

Booth was outside talking to the FBI who had just got up to speed with the latest developments so he was occupied.

''This is a best seller so I'm gonna go wait by the pay desk until someone buys it which shouldn't take too long. You go over there and let me do my thing,'' Elliot pushed Parker away, his conscience at least telling him not to get his younger brother involved.

It was so easy, like taking candy from a baby and when Booth came to get the boys, they were waiting where he told them and Parker looked very happy. Booth didn't question it, he just accepted it as being a result of spending some much needed alone time with his brother, how wrong he was!

XyXyxyxyxy


	6. Chapter 6 Seeds of Forgiveness

I laughed at some of the reviews, it is true, my Booth really doesn't get any peace but there again, he had made some questionable decisions hasn't he?

Anyway thanks for the reviews, this is still family based but the case will come into play again next chapter.

Let me know if you think Booth's reaction is the right one or if you don't, let me know what you think he should have done as I was conflicted how to play it.

The problem is that this is a sensitive situation so its tricky to write.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Who wants to catch a movie?'' Booth glanced in his rear view mirror. He frowned as he saw Parker hide something under his coat.

''What is that?'' He asked pointedly.

''Nothing, it's nothing,'' Elliot panicked, he couldn't understand why he had stolen the game, he had just gone into auto pilot plus he wanted to show off in front of Parker, he liked playing the hero.

''Right,'' Booth pulled over as soon as he could. It was clear to him that the boys, Elliot in particular, had been up to no good.

''What are you doing?'' Elliot knew this was bad, stealing was not a pastime Booth approved of and it merited a consequence of the highest order.

Booth didn't reply, he just got out of the car and pulled open the door next to Parker.

''Give it to me,'' Booth held out his hand and Parker looked at Elliot who squirmed uncomfortably.

''I haven't got anything,'' Parker gave Booth his most innocent of looks and Booth tutted.

''Yeah right,'' Booth picked the game off the floor where Parker had belatedly dumped it. He turned it over in his hand and looked directly at Elliot who stared sheepishly back.

''Your handiwork?'' Booth asked a direct question and Elliot considered lying but his dad wasn't stupid so he nodded wordlessly.

''So I really didn't think we needed to have that conversation Elliot but apparently I was wrong. Forget the movie, we're going home and when we get there, you and I will be having a discussion about honesty and the law,'' Booth slammed the car door and got back in the front seat. He was seething so kept silent, not trusting himself.

Booth caught Elliot's eye and his disappointment was evident, Elliot slumped miserably back in his seat, so much for not challenging his dad!

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Gracie, you have to talk to me. Why are you upset? I thought you wanted Elliot to come home,'' Bones was trying her best to get her daughter to open up.

''I did but he let Parker be mean to me, I want him to myself like before,'' Gracie's words revealed she was jealous which was understandable.

''Gracie, being part of a family is learning to share the people we love. Whilst we're talking about this, why was Parker mean to you? I don't believe he did it for fun. What did you do to provoke him? '' Bones had made so much progress that sometimes she didn't even recognise herself. She suspected that Gracie had reverted to old behaviour, behaviour that brought her into conflict with her brothers.

''Nothing, I didn't do anything,'' Gracie protested but blushed when confronted by her mother's disbelieving expression.

''Okay so I was mean too,'' Gracie caved and Bones shook her head at her.

''You have to try and get along with Parker especially now Elliot is home. You liked him when he was away didn't you?'' Bones was firm and Gracie looked ashamed.

''I know, it's just hard that's all,'' Gracie sounded sad and bereft. Bones felt for her and she also realised that this was partially her fault. She had wallowed in her own misery and had neglected her existing children as a result. She had gone through all the motions of being the perfect mother but emotionally, she had distanced herself and children always caught adults out when they did that. It was instinct, a primeval instinct which had origins in the survival of the fittest.

''I know it is but you can't react by screaming and creating havoc, it just upsets everyone. You know it does,'' Bones hugged her and then stifled a yelp as the baby kicked her between the ribs.

Gracie jumped back as if she had been burned and looked at her mother's swollen stomach in wonder.

''That was the baby?'' She asked with big eyes and Bones nodded, she had made little effort to share the pregnancy with the children. This was the first time Gracie had felt it move and Bones knew that was her fault. She took Gracie's hand and laid it on the undulating bump.

Gracie jumped again as the baby hiccupped gently.

''She has the hiccups, can you feel it?'' Bones shared her delight and it felt wonderful.

''Is it a girl?'' Gracie could hardly contain her excitement, a sister! She really wanted a sister. She had enough brothers!

''I think so,'' Bones replied although in reality it was a dream not a reality.

''What are we gonna call her?'' Gracie showed some interest and Bones reciprocated.

''I don't know, we should think about that I guess. Do you have any ideas?'' Bones knew that this was a way to really involve Gracie.

''No but I can think about it. Can I help you choose?'' Gracie asked tentatively and it gave Bones great pleasure to agree.

''Of course, you get back to me with your ideas,'' Bones watched Gracie frown in concentration as she began to sift selections in her head.

''Upstairs now,'' Booth's voice from the hallway disturbed their moment and Bones raised her eyebrows at Gracie, Booth sounded angry.

''Dad's mad, what did the boys do this time?'' Gracie relished the sisterhood with her mother who rolled her eyes.

''I have no idea but it doesn't sound like anything good does it?'' Bones was apprehensive, she hoped this didn't have anything to do with her words earlier, words she now regretted although still believed were justified. There was no way that she could pretend that all was normal even if it was the best option for her family, she couldn't dismiss her feelings of hurt and betrayal just like that.

''Daddy, the baby has hiccups and it's a girl,'' Gracie proclaimed proudly when a fatigued looking Booth came through the door. He dumped his keys and a video game on the counter before flashing Gracie a false smile.

''Does it sweetheart? So that's why mom's tummy jumps around like a ball then, I thought she had wind,'' Booth indulged her, relieved that she was again acknowledging that her mother was pregnant, a fact she had ignored for months.

Gracie giggled and then looked lovingly at what she now regarded as her much longed for sister.

''Yeah, it looks funny doesn't it?'' Gracie placed her hand on the bump and a content smile spread across her face.

''She's going crazy now, she knows you're home daddy,'' Gracie was being so sweet that Booth was able to forget his current woes for a few minutes.

''Clever baby,'' Booth joined them and placed his larger hand over Gracie's. Bones laid her hand over his and their eyes met, Booth saw some seeds of forgiveness and he smiled.

''Why are you grumpy daddy?'' Gracie lost interest as the baby went still and she skipped over to check the cookies baking in the oven.

''I'm not grumpy Gracie,'' Booth lied as he placed a kiss on Bones' cheek, he gave the baby one last pat and then started to make some coffee.

''Yeah you are dad but it's okay, I know it's the boys you're mad at not me so I don't mind. Can I go see Holly?'' Gracie was settled and content, a rapid about turn.

''Yes but only for an hour. We're going to see Angela and Jack,'' Bones was more than happy to allow Gracie to play across the street at her best friends. She was curious to find out what the boys had been up to herself.

''Did you get him some clothes?'' Bones wondered if this was what they had fallen out about but Booth barely reacted so it obviously wasn't that, he did however nod.

''Do you get his hair cut?'' Bones tried again, Booth was always saying that Elliot's hair was too long but Bones liked it long, it was too beautiful for a buzz cut.

''Yes,'' Booth handed her some tea and then picked up the video game, staring at it with a scowl.

''Did you get them a present?'' Bones tried yet again and when Booth dropped the game with a crash on the counter, she knew she had hit jackpot.

She picked it and was taken aback when she saw the title.

''Booth, this isn't really suitable, not even for Elliot,'' she uttered in shock, Booth was normally so responsible about such things.

''Yes I know that Bones. No I didn't buy them a present, Elliot stole it, to impress Parker I think,'' Booth sighed as he sat on the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table.

''Oh no, he didn't,'' Bones should have been expecting something like this but she was still naive in many ways so she was still very disappointed.

''Oh yes he did, right under my nose,'' Booth felt stupid that he had been so easily duped.

''So what are we going to do about it?'' Bones sat next to him blowing on her hot tea.

''We?'' Booth quirked an eyebrow at her as he referenced their earlier altercation.

''Yes we, what are we going to do about it?'' Bones made it clear that even though she had been so divisive that very morning, she still considered them a partnership, at least when it came to the children. The truth was that Bones was struggling with the enormity of Booth's actions and she veered between rage and understanding depending on the moment.

''Thanks Bones,'' Booth acknowledged her olive branch.

''We still have issues Booth, I called Gordon. He's arriving tomorrow, he will be able to help,'' Bones didn't want him believing they were out of the woods yet but they had at least been able to locate a pathway through the trees although they were yet to set foot on it.

''That sounds like a good idea,'' Booth was man enough to admit when they needed assistance although only from Gordon, if it had been Sweets then there would not be a hope in hell of him talking about their marital strife to the young psychologist.

''But we can't wait until then to deal with this can we?'' Bones drew on more of Gordon's wise words from the past.

''No, we can't,'' Booth admitted. He was conflicted, Elliot had been barely back in their care twenty four hours and the last thing Booth wanted to do was damage their relationship but he couldn't ignore such a blatant disregard for the rules they had in place, rules the country had in place. Rules that Elliot knew only too well.

''Booth, I think we should react the way he expects. If we don't then he'll feel insecure, as if we have changed how we feel about him,'' Bones thought out loud, she felt very unsure, this was a tough call by anyone's standards.

''Haven't we?'' Booth knew that he now loved Elliot even more than he had before, cherished him even. Experiencing loss in the way they had was a harsh reminder to appreciate and protect what you have.

''Only in a good way. We haven't changed what we want for him in the future, our expectations of the man we want him to grow into remain the same don't they?'' Bones was clarifying her own thoughts and she knew her values, the values she wanted to foster in her children, were exactly as they had been four months ago.

''Wow, look at you,'' Booth was appreciative of the incredible woman he had married.

Bones blushed and Booth put his arm around her, pulling her close. She was unyielding, conflicted whether to return his affection or reject him out of hand. Instead she fidgeted away from him, hurt ran over Booth's face but he didn't challenge her. Instead he took his arm away, apparently he wasn't allowed to touch his wife anymore.

''So we both agree that Elliot needs a reminder of what happens in our family when you break the rules,'' Booth said happy to talk about something other than the woeful state of their marriage and Bones nodded.

''Yeah I guess he does,'' she agreed with regret, she knew it was necessary but she wasn't happy about it.

''Right so that's gotta fall to me,'' Booth felt no enthusiasm for the task now he had calmed down.

''Sorry but yes it does,'' Bones murmured, she felt bad leaving this to Booth but it had happened on his watch.

''Oh well no time like the present, you know he is gonna sulk and whine all day right?'' Booth stood up.

''I think we'll cope,'' Bones responded with humour and Booth felt supported, this was a joint decision so Booth didn't feel totally isolated.

''Get ready to go. I won't be too long,'' Booth climbed the stairs and rapped on Elliot's door before walking straight in.

Elliot was lying on his bed reading a book which was uncharacteristic to say the least.

''You're reading,'' Booth had to comment, it was so bizarre.

Elliot shrugged as he swung his legs around and sat on the edge of the bed.

''I knew you'd be pissed if I played on my computer so I figured...'' Elliot stared down at the rug beneath his feet. It had been a huge sacrifice as Elliot had been deprived of the normal trappings of a 21st century kid for a long time. It had taken a great deal of will power but the need to ingratiate himself with his father had won out.

''Well that's commendable I guess but doesn't alter what you did does it?'' Booth found it easier than he'd imagined to scold Elliot, he was angry and disappointed which helped.

''I'm sorry dad, I didn't think. I forgot that's all, this is too weird,'' Elliot was manipulative and Booth saw through it straight away.

''Right so you want me to believe that because you've been living on your wits for the last few months that you somehow forgot that stealing was wrong. That you're all mixed up and don't know right from wrong anymore? Is that what you're saying?'' Booth stayed standing, it was what he did when he wanted to remind the children who was in charge, for those moments when it appeared to have slipped their minds.

Elliot looked up at him and he began to nod but when he saw Booth narrow his eyes, he stopped.

''I'm waiting for an answer Elliot, do you know right from wrong or not? A simple yes or no is all that's needed,'' Booth was now fuming as he could see that Elliot had been about to attempt to hoodwink him further and play on his sympathy.

''Yes dad, I know right from wrong,'' Elliot succumbed to the pressure and came clean.

''Yes I know you do. Do you remember what happens in this house when you break the law?'' Booth asked and Elliot pulled a face.

''You take us into the yard and shoot us,'' Elliot's smart mouth made an ill advised appearance.

''That is not funny. There is nothing funny about this is there?'' Booth leaned right in and Elliot bit his lip, he shook his head.

''You talk when you're spoken to in this house remember?'' Booth was as uncompromising as he had been in the past when faced with Elliot's worse misdemeanours which were plentiful.

''No sir, there is nothing funny about what I did,'' Elliot played the respect card in a belated attempt at damage limitation.

''Finally we agree on something, so what happens when you steal?'' Booth asked and Elliot began to chew his lip nervously.

Booth tried to ignore it, he knew he was stressing Elliot out but he'd asked for it. Booth couldn't ignore stealing, the FBI had been surprisingly agreeable about Elliot staying with Booth, apparently glad to be free of the burden. He doubted they would remain as conciliatory if Elliot came to the authority's attention, that would involve Child Services and uncomfortable questions. They were arranging papers and the only stipulation was that Elliot changed his name. Booth decided it wasn't the time to tell Elliot he was about to become Samuel Booth for the rest of his life. He was even getting a new birth certificate with a fictitious mother who had died in a car accident and Booth listed as his legitimate father. They were so close and Booth could not allow this misguided piece of mischief to sabotage them at the last hurdle.

''I don't remember,'' Elliot replied belligerently and Booth gave him the hardest of glares which made Elliot blush.

''Don't you? Okay fine so I will remind you, breaking the law is a non starter, just not happening. So today you get to do yard duty with Parker and you're grounded for two weeks, no video games, no computer or TV, nothing. We clear?'' Booth manned up and Elliot threw him a look of total disdain.

''Don't look at me like that, you know what we expect and consider yourself lucky that you're only grounded,'' Booth snapped and Elliot nodded, pulling a pained face which irritated his father further.

''I'm warning you Elliot, cut out the bad attitude and make sure your criminal activities are a thing of the past. We done here?'' Booth's eyes were blazing and Elliot shifted away from him. Booth sighed as he recognised a power play, Elliot was attempting to lay some heavy duty guilt on him.

''Whatever,'' Elliot shrugged sullenly and Booth pointed at him.

''I said quit with the attitude so do as you're told,'' Booth experienced an uncomfortable flash back to his lonely moment by the grave and it caught him unawares. He did feel guilty and he looked away quickly, hoping to hide it from Elliot.

''Sorry dad,'' Elliot saw it and instead of encouraging his acting out, it just reminded him of the hell he'd put his family through.

''Best way to say sorry kiddo, is not to do it again. Okay?'' Booth was touched by the apology especially when he saw tears gathering in Elliot's eyes.

''I know, I won't,'' Elliot sniffed loudly and wiped his face across his sleeve, Booth was beguiled despite himself and reached out a hand. Elliot looked alarmed and jerked back. Booth froze and their eyes met.

''Kiddo, come on. I'm not going to hurt you, you know that don't you?'' It wasn't a rhetorical question as Booth really wasn't sure about the answer.

''I know,'' Elliot was dismayed at the sadness on his dad's face and shuffled back towards him.

Booth smiled at the conciliatory gesture and pulled the boy to his feet, hugging him tightly.

''I really am sorry,'' Elliot mumbled into his chest and Booth nodded.

''Yeah so am I kiddo, so am I,'' Booth was apologising for his failings as a father and husband but as Elliot didn't believe he had any, the sentiment passed him by.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

So has Booth given Elliot the green light to do as he pleases, he is a kid who has a history of testing the adults around him if they let him so it is a possibilty.

Poor Bones is all over the place bless her but who can really blame her and don't forget she's heavily pregnant.

Laters S X


	7. Chapter 7 Elliot Kicks Back

Thanks for the reviews, the case bubbles under but family issues take centre stage which I make no excuses for as that's what I enjoy writing the most. Sorry if its not your thing.

I am writing to distract me from England's dismal showing in the World Cup. I don't get it, every other week we travel across London to Stamford Bridge and watch the most brilliant football and the same players perform like donkeys on the world's stage. Baffled, you think?

Enough, most of you don't know what I'm going on about so on with the story!

Enjoy S X

XyXyXyXy

Elliot was behaving strangely in Bones' company and it was stressing both of them out. Booth was upstairs arguing with Gracie about the clothes she was going to wear to Angela's. She had become even more fastidious about such things and this dispute always caused tension. Bones couldn't handle her daughter being so superficial so Booth dealt with her blow ups when they occurred.

Parker was mowing the lawn and Elliot was stalling. His dad had told him to start on the garage but he was using avoidance tactics.

''Are you going to do what your dad said or not?'' Bones confronted him eventually after tolerating him making a sandwich and eating it as slowly as he could. Now he was fixing himself a drink with deliberate precision. He took a glass and poured the Coke slowly in, pausing several times. Then he topped it with ice and he was now slicing a lime, it wasn't so much a drink as a work of art.

''What?'' Elliot looked up at her with feigned innocence and it irritated the life out of Bones. This boy plainly still considered her a pushover.

''You heard me, you are supposed to be cleaning the garage. We told Ang we would be an hour late just so you could get started and you have done exactly nothing,'' Bones put her hands on her hips and Elliot mirrored her.

''I'm thirsty,'' he indicated towards the untouched drink at his elbow.

''So drink it then,'' Bones didn't blink and Elliot frowned, this wasn't the Bones he remembered.

''I will when I'm ready,'' he replied finally after a long silence.

''You said you were thirsty, if you are thirsty then you drink, you don't ignore the solution to your problem,'' Bones replied in a steady voice and Elliot smirked.

''I don't have a problem,'' Elliot replied and Bones took a deep breath.

''Don't you?'' she replied and Elliot's frown deepened.

''No I don't. I am gonna have my soda when I'm ready and I'm not ready yet,'' Elliot confirmed Bones' suspicion, he was angry with her and she knew why. There was no time like the present to deal with this, she had been hoping to wait for Gordon but Elliot's behaviour pre-empted that.

''Elliot, I am sorry that the FBI took you from us. If I could have prevented it, I would have but it happened and now we have to deal with it,'' Bones confronted the problem just the way the last year of her life had taught her.

Elliot stayed silent, instead he picked up his soda and began to drink. He drank the whole glass in one go and then placed it very precisely on the countertop.

''I'm not thirsty anymore,'' he said as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

''Are you going to acknowledge what I just said to you?'' Bones was dismayed that Elliot appeared to be holding a grudge.

''I heard you and it doesn't matter. I didn't believe you when you said it anyway and I was right wasn't I? I will never be safe cos I'm a fuck up from a fucked up family,'' Elliot watched her carefully, he was goading her and Bones was genuinely hurt. Bones had been falsely reassured that Elliot seemed untouched by his ordeal but she had obviously been premature with that judgement.

''Apologize to your mother now,'' Booth's voice interrupted their standoff and Elliot blinked, suddenly very unsure of himself. He shuffled away from the adult man confronting him, not prepared to engage.

''You cussed at mom, you can't say that to her,'' Gracie was standing next to Booth with eyes like saucers and Elliot looked guilty as charged.

''Whatever,'' he shrugged in a false show of bravado.

''I said apologize so do it,'' Booth was glowering at Elliot who shifted uncomfortably, dropping his head. He mumbled a very inadequate apology into his chest.

''You happy with that Bones?'' Booth looked at Bones who shook her head.

''No, I'm not. I'm not happy at all,'' she said and Elliot raised his head, his confusion clear.

''They do that now. If you get in trouble then it's both of 'em, always both of 'em . Jack calls 'em Team Booth and they can be kinda scary,'' Gracie imparted some wisdom and Booth had to suppress a smile although what she was describing was a negotiated agreement, an agreement that had been tested in the last twenty four hours.

''Apart from when I get stressy about my clothes cos that drives mom crazy so dad does it,'' Gracie carried on talking as no one stopped her and she was enjoying talking again.

'' Like I said whatever,'' Elliot nonchalance wasn't convincing as his eyes darted between his angry parents, his anxiety clear.

''You're not allowed to say that either,'' Gracie proclaimed precociously.

''Mom says that's just being obnoxious which is a funny word but I think you are being kinda obnoxious El,'' Gracie was open and honest, both of the adults present couldn't have agreed more.

''No, I'm not. Anyways no one asked you,'' Elliot disagreed vehemently.

''Yes, you are being obnoxious and don't speak to your sister like that. Now apologize properly to your mom and then go do what you're supposed to,'' Booth said firmly and Elliot caved, both of them were a formidable foe and one glance at Bones' face confirmed she was hanging tough, not even a glimmer of weakness. He would do as his dad said but first he had to do something very important.

''I am sorry mom and not just cos I cussed at you. I'm sorry about the other thing too. I didn't mean it,'' the Elliot Bones knew made a well timed appearance and Bones let out a sigh of relief.

''Apology accepted,'' Bones smiled and Eliot smiled back, his smile faded when he saw Booth's face which was less than forgiving.

''Garage now, kiddo,'' Booth waved his arm and Elliot hesitated. Gracie snickered, well aware why Elliot wasn't keen on passing Booth. Elliot looked at her and she nodded.

''Yeah, he still does that, sucks to be you,'' she confirmed and Elliot grimaced.

'' I said now!'' Booth spoke again and Elliot had little choice, he couldn't avoid his punishment forever and he realised that if he carried on like this, it was going to go from bad to worse.

Elliot huffed and stormed past Booth who swatted him on the butt with a loud crack that echoed around the kitchen. Elliot made it into the yard before he reacted, he'd forgotten how much that hurt and he took a moment to collect himself, rubbing the sting away.

'' Gracie, go watch TV in the living room,'' Booth could see that Bones wasn't happy and didn't want their daughter eavesdropping. Gracie left the room and then it was just the two of them, metaphorically circling, waiting for the other to start the inevitable disagreement.

''You shouldn't have done that,'' Bones broke the tense silence.

''Why? You said yourself that we should treat him the same way we always have and if anything I went easy. He knows he can't speak to you that way and he knows what to expect if he does. Double standards Bones, whatever the problem is between us is a problem between us, we can't let it affect the kids if we can help it,'' Booth defended himself and it was a sound defence.

Bones didn't reply immediately and Booth nerves almost got the better of him but he managed to be patient.

''No, you're right. He shouldn't have spoken to me that way and your response was appropriate,'' Bones managed to render Booth speechless, he hadn't expected that.

''Right,'' he said weakly, bracing himself for a but which didn't materialise.

'' I told Ang we'd be there at five, I'm going to take a shower,'' Bones said and she left the room leaving a very confused Booth behind her.

XyXyXyXy

Angela opened the door with her usual beaming smile and it lightened the mood of the family staring at her.

''Dad spanked Elliot so now mom's mad at him,'' Gracie proclaimed as she walked into the hallway.

''No, I didn't,'' Booth exclaimed.

''No, I'm not,'' Bones denial was simultaneous so all it managed to do was confuse Angela.

''Right, so all's normal in the Booth household then?'' Angela was comforted by the disarray that greeted her, she expected nothing less now that Elliot was home.

''I'm fourteen, I'm way too old for anyone to spank me,'' Elliot glowered at Gracie who poked her tongue out at him.

''Is that right?'' Booth commented pointedly and Elliot avoided looking at him, he wasn't that convinced himself but he certainly didn't want his dad confirming his worse fears.

''Hey guys,'' Jack had an open bottle of champagne in his hand and a huge smile on his face. Bones and Booth exchanged indulgent smiles.

Elliot and Parker collapsed on the couch, each grabbing an X Box controller whilst Gracie busied herself with the recently purchased addition to the Hodgin's household, a chocolate coloured Labrador puppy called Daisy. For now, she was their baby.

''We figured we should celebrate,'' Jack poured brimming glasses without waiting for replies and no one complained.

''Here's to normal service being resumed in the Booth house,'' Angela held up her glass and they all drank heartily apart from Bones who sipped her orange juice.

''Right so we have news about Eddie so let's get that out of the way before we get drunk shall we?'' Jack took charge and Bones smiled at Booth's neutral expression, it would never have happened a year ago but things had changed.

''Sorry sweetie,'' Angela pulled a sympathetic face but Bones was resigned, she was used to it although mightily sick of being pregnant.

''Eddie was being a bad boy, he checked in with the FBI but he had also been contacting the De Luca family. We have his phone records, he was careless and used his regular cell phone. Look, here and here,'' Angela played with the fancy system she now had at home as well as the lab.

''Elliot,'' Bones gasped, her concern immediate.

''Calm down sweetie, we don't think so. None of the whispers indicate that Elliot's cover was breached. No, the motive was much simpler than that,'' Angela flicked up a bank statement.

''He was broke,'' Booth saw it immediately.

''Yes, he was. He had a gambling and drink problem, the FBI neglected to take that into account when they assessed his suitability as a placement for Elliot,'' Jack continued the story.

''But he needed leverage, everything he knew came out at the trial. What was he selling?'' Booth asked uneasily and all the adults turned as one to look at the boy playing happily on the other side of the room.

''Oh God, no. The son of a bitch!'' Bones articulated all their feelings very succinctly.

''Yeah, you could say that,'' Angela agreed but Booth was brooding.

''What?'' Bones asked, she was very in synch with his moods and picked it up immediately.

''It makes no sense, they wouldn't have killed him. They knew he had something they wanted, he hadn't given it to them so it doesn't fit,'' Booth saw the flaw immediately.

''Elliot has a guardian angel, someone moved to protect him,'' Jack suggested and Bones nodded, that made sense.

''But who?'' She had something buried deep but she couldn't quite grasp at it before it slipped away again.

''It wasn't me, kinda wish it was but it wasn't,'' Booth protested when Jack raised his eyebrows at him.

''He's kidding,'' Angela slapped her husband's arm who laughed.

''That's enough work. We are going to enjoy the evening and we will think about this tomorrow,'' Jack called a halt to proceedings, they all deserved some light relief.

''Can we play Scrabble?'' Bones asked and Jack shook his head in despair.

''No Tempe, we are not going to play Scrabble. We are just going to sit on the patio and chew the fat,'' Jack told her and she frowned.

''I don't know what that means,'' she said as she followed Jack through the patio doors who began an animated explanation.

''Are you guys okay?'' Angela took her chance and Booth hunched a shoulder.

''We're getting by,'' he looked down at his glass, it wasn't exactly a glowing recommendation.

''Oh, right,'' Angela tired to think of some apt advice but she had never advised anyone who had lied about the death of their child to his wife before, it was outside her normal remit.

''Ang, can we go in the batting cage please?'' Elliot was beside them and the moment was lost.

''Yes honey if you want,'' Angela replied before she thought and the kids were already gone before she noticed Booth's disapproving look.

''The boys are actually grounded,'' he said wearily.

''Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that. Come on, let's get you some more champagne, you're way too uptight,'' Angela linked arms with him and guided him onto the patio, using her charm to the fullest extent.

XyXyXyXyXy

''The pool is real close to that out building isn't it?'' Elliot said suddenly just as Parker was about to pitch to him. He stood up straight and gave it an appraising look.

''Huh?'' Parker dropped his arm and threw his hands up in disgust.

''Playing Baseball here, dude,'' he said but Elliot ignored him.

''What yer thinking about doing El?'' Gracie had missed her big brother's foolhardy schemes, he was wild and it made for fun times.

''I think I could jump from the roof to the pool, that would be such a rush!'' Elliot had missed being a regular kid and now he was one again, he wanted to mark the occasion. Kids were supposed to do crazy things and this was most definitely crazy.

''You're kidding right? You wanna jump off the roof into the pool? You couldn't do that, it's way too high,'' Parker had no idea he had just issued a challenge.

''You'll catch it big time if dad sees you,'' Gracie warned and Elliot laughed.

''I thought he was daddy to you,'' Elliot teased and Gracie shoved him. That had changed the minute Elliot had come home and Gracie's world righted again.

''Dad will find out,'' she pointed out and Elliot shook his head.

''How? They're way too distracted to notice and this is out of sight. I'll wear some swim shorts from the pool house, they will never know. I wanna do something crazy!'' Elliot had not had any fun for a long time and he was now convinced that this stunt would fix that, blow the cobwebs away and remind him how good life could be.

''Yeah me too,'' Parker looked up at Elliot, his eyes filled with admiration, life had always been more fun when Elliot was around.

''Hell, they're celebrating, so should we,'' Elliot was carried away on the moment and he offered Parker his knuckles, they tapped, a pact agreed.

''I'm not doing it. You're insane,'' Gracie was more level headed.

''Uuuum,'' Elliot gave her his most charming smile which bewitched her as it always did.

''Yes, I will keep watch but if you get caught then don't get me in trouble too. This is your dumbass stunt not mine,'' Gracie agreed grumpily and Elliot kissed her reverently on the cheek.

''One more thing,'' Elliot dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone which he handed to Gracie.

''You're kidding, come on!'' Gracie knew she was going to agree but went through the process anyway.

''I wanna post it on You Tube. It's real easy to video on this. Let me show you,'' Elliot assumed her agreement and showed her how.

''I won't post this if you die. Agreed?'' Gracie made a bad joke and Elliot grinned.

'' Agreed. You're the best Gracie, just use our whistle. Okay?'' Elliot winked and then the two boys disappeared off towards the pool house.

''Be careful,'' Gracie called belatedly. She shook her head and sat down to do Elliot's biding just like old times.

XyXyXyXy

Still no peace for poor old Booth! Oh well, you just know he'll cope and it is entertaining right? Or at least I find it entertaining and that's what matters!

S X


	8. Chapter 8 A Stupid Stunt

Thanks for the reviews. I am posting again as I have some time and fan fic has to be fitted in these days so I grab the chance when it arises.

I know thats annoying for you readers and I'm sorry but real life is busy.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

''Do you have a name for the baby yet?'' Angela asked and Bones glanced over at Booth.

''We haven't really talked about it, I guess we should,'' She admitted and Angela laughed.

''You think?'' Bones was about ready to burst.

''Gracie's on the case, she suggested Bella for a girl and when pushed, she thought Edward was a nice name for a boy,'' Booth smiled, his eyes soft as he talked about his daughter.

''Go figure,'' Angela chuckled and Jack refilled the glasses.

'' I don't understand, they are nice names,'' Bones looked around, aware that she was missing something. This didn't happen as often now but when it did she felt uncomfortable, in the past she hadn't minded being the outsider, in many ways back then she relished it. However, things had changed, she had changed.

''They're fine Tempe, as long as you're happy to go live somewhere cold and miserable,'' Jack chuckled and Angela smiled at Bones baffled expression.

''Sweetie, you need to watch a few movies with the kids, get on their wavelength some,'' Angela imparted some wisdom.

''Why? They watch mindless nonsense most of the time,'' Bones replied quite seriously.

Angela and Jack laughed again. Booth considered explaining but then decided otherwise, she would probably think he was patronising her.

''What about Max?'' Booth said suddenly and Bones shook her head immediately.

''No, my son or daughter will not bear the name of a murderer,'' she wouldn't even consider the suggestion and Booth glanced anxiously at Angela. Bones was still a long way off resolving her issues with her father but nobody had the guts to point that out. Booth usually undertook such duties but he was in disgrace so held his tongue which was becoming a habit.

Angela frowned, her friends were just not functioning as they normally did, they were always so supportive of each other but Booth was edgy and nervous around his wife. It was strange watching this normally confident alpha male so unsure of himself.

''How is Elliot adjusting then?'' Angela changed the subject but as Bones immediately tensed up she wished she hadn't.

''Not that well but we'll get there,'' Booth was the one who answered and Bones sighed heavily.

''He stole a video game which is why we were late because he had to start his punishment but instead I had a fight with him,'' Bones said miserably and Booth took her hand, she stiffened but then relaxed again. Angela looked at Jack who raised his eyebrows helplessly.

''You had a fight with Elliot?'' Angela asked incredulously.

''Yes but I don't want to talk about it,'' Bones replied stiffly.

''Gordon's coming tomorrow,'' Bones pronounced and Angela felt the knot of worry in her stomach relax, Gordon would help, he always helped.

''So how are the Phillies gonna do?'' Jack engaged Booth and he responded enthusiastically, desperate to move away from the contentious issues that haunted them even though his team were actually doing very badly indeed.

''Boys and their sports,'' Angela rolled her eyes and Bones looked away.

''Let's take a walk?'' Angela suggested, sensing her friend needed some one on one.

''That would be good,'' Bones stood and they walked across the dark lawn towards the ornamental gardens.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Shit, this is kinda high,'' Elliot looked over the edge tentatively. It looked a lot higher from up here. Parker looked slightly green around the gills and Elliot knew he should have never let him come with him.

''Parks, you should go down. It's too high for you, you might get hurt,'' Elliot suggested gently and Parker shook his head furiously.

''Only if you do and you could get hurt too. Doesn't that matter?'' he said firmly although he was actually on the brink of tears.

''Parker, I have to do this,'' Elliot insisted, somehow it had become vitally important that he leap out into the unknown and Parker frowned. Elliot didn't know how to explain that he felt numb inside, as if he was sleep walking, he truly believed this would wake him up. It sounded stupid but made sense to him.

''Why? No you don't,'' Parker wasn't cooperative but Elliot didn't back down.

''I do Parks but you don't so go back down,'' Elliot tried to sound stern but Parker gave him a gentle shove.

''You're not dad, I don't have to do what you say,'' Parker had matured, he was not the compliant little brother Elliot had left behind.

''Are you fighting?'' Gracie's panicked voice floated up to them.

''No, we're not fighting. Parker is coming down,'' Elliot's eyes blazed but Parker stood firm, pulling his shoulders back and squaring up to his older brother.

''Guys, you're on a roof. It's a really dumb place to have a fight. I've changed my mind, I think this is a very bad idea,'' Gracie was scared for her brothers, it had ceased to be harmless fun.

''No one asked you Gracie, l'm doing it. You chicken or something?'' Parker resorted to the eight year old he was and Elliot sneered.

'' Bite me Parks, no I am not fucking chicken. I'm just worried about your scrawny ass is all. If you get hurt then Dad'll kill me three times over. You know how he is about his golden boy,'' Elliot mocked him and Parker's face flushed with fury.

''I'll show you, you jerk'' Parker turned and climbed up the slope of the roof.

''Parks,'' Elliot went for begging but Parker had already reached the crest and was standing upright.

Elliot had little choice other than to follow him. He stood up too and shivered as a cool breeze reminded him just how high they were.

''It is high,'' Parker admitted and Elliot nodded. It looked a lot more dangerous from this viewpoint but Elliot was determined to go through with it.

''To clear it, we are gonna have to jump out. That way the arc will carry us to the pool, it is just about close enough if we leap out. The momentum will carry us,'' Elliot was convincing himself more than anything.

''Do you really think so?'' Parker's legs began to shake.

''Parks, you don't have to. I know that you're real brave, you don't have to prove it. I'm way bigger than you. Don't please, mom and dad would be real upset if anything happened to you, '' Elliot spoke from the heart and Parker was happy to take the lifeline.

''Okay,'' Parker agreed and Elliot nodded, patting his brother's back before looking back at the huge challenge he was faced with.

''They would be upset if anything happened to you too. They were real, real upset after, well you know,'' Parker's quiet voice cut through the evening air.

''Nah, not like you. Anyways, they're used to me not being around,'' Elliot was flippant but in his heart he knew that was not true, it was very far from the truth.

''You don't have to either El,'' Parker was desperate for his brother to come down with him.

''I do Parks, I dunno why but I do,'' Elliot sounded almost regretful.

''I'll stay here and watch,'' Parker knew he could do no more, Elliot was determined.

Elliot nodded and then positioned himself, he dug deep for some courage and then took a deep breath.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Elliot is angry with me and I can't handle it because he has the right to be,'' Bones unloaded in a very open way and Angela was impressed. The truth was Bones couldn't hold this in much more, internally she was a maelstrom of conflicting emotions and as Booth was the cause of much of it, she couldn't do what she usually did and speak to him.

''Why? Why does he have the right to be? You have been more of a mother to that boy than his real mother and you know it,'' Angela was affronted on behalf of her friend.

''I told him he was safe and he wasn't was he? I let him down,'' Bones didn't even acknowledge the compliment, as if it were irrelevant in some way.

''No, you didn't. You have not let him down. It's a lesson he has to learn, sometimes things happen that you can't stop or control. Sweetie, it's part of growing up. It's harsh but it is not your fault,'' Angela softened her tone, hoping that Bones would listen.

''Maybe,'' Bones looked up as she heard a shout, it was coming from the pool area and her heart lurched as she caught sight of her sons standing on top of the pool house.

''Oh shit. What the hell are they doing?'' Angela gasped.

''I don't know,'' Bones was already on her way with Angela in hot pursuit.

XyXyXyXy

_A few minutes earlier_

''There's no noise,'' Booth said suddenly in the middle of their conversation about the Stanley Cup campaign.

''No, there isn't is there?'' Jack understood immediately, Booth's kids made noise, a lot of noise most of the time and there should at least be the sound of wood against ball, both boys were decent hitters.

Booth moved fast, silence meant mischief and Elliot was back so it would not be minor, it would be major mischief. Plus he was angry and he always acted out when he was angry, it was what he did.

Booth trotted around the house and then broke into a run, yelling as he did. Jack didn't see them immediately and when he did, he stopped dead. Oh God, no! He had done the very same thing when he was Elliot's age and broke his arm in two places. His father had made it very clear to him that he was lucky to be alive.

''Elliot! Parker! Do not move! Just stay there!'' Booth held his arm up and looked around for a ladder. Jack was already on it and was on his way to the garage.

''I'll get a ladder,'' he yelled at Booth who stared upwards, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. The boys looked at each other.

''We got busted Parks,'' Elliot said unnecessarily and Parker grinned.

''Yeah and we're gonna get in a heap of trouble. Maybe we should make it worth it,'' Parker was filled with the devil again but Elliot shook his head.

''Dude, it's too high for you,'' Elliot had a belated sense of responsibility and moved to protect his brother from himself.

''I know, I'm not stupid. So yer gonna?'' Parker asked and Elliot nodded.

''Yeah, you know what? I think I am,'' he decided.

''After all, I am stupid right?'' Elliot laughed and Parker hugged him.

''What was that for?'' Elliot asked as Parker pulled away.

''Well you're probably gonna die so I thought,'' Parker shrugged, his face a deep red.

''Thanks Parks,'' Elliot understood the unspoken message.

''What are they doing?'' Bones was breathless as she stopped beside her husband, her eyes fixed upwards. Booth caught her under the elbow, steadying her as she tried to regulate her breathing.

''Sit down Bones,'' Booth was now concerned with all his children including the unborn one.

''Yes Tempe, please sit down,'' Angela helped her into a chair and Bones sat back with relief.

''Booth, get them down! Before they get hurt, what are they doing?'' Bones hadn't forgotten the fact that her boys were about to die.

''They're gonna jump into the pool from up there. Elliot's being weird,'' Gracie said quietly, no one had noticed her before.

''They're going to do what?'' Bones gasped whilst Booth barely reacted, he'd worked that out himself. He had engaged in many crazy stunts when he was a kid but they paled into insignificance when compared to this.

''Calm down sweetie, please calm down. Think of the baby,'' Angela was seriously concerned, Bones was on the edge of hysteria.

''Calm down? Are you crazy? They're gonna kill themselves,'' Bones yelled at Angela, a very rare occurrence but Angela didn't take it personally. It was very healthy to see Bones expressing herself so freely, it was just a pity that the boys had to put their lives in danger to provoke such a reaction.

''Parker, sit down! Just sit down until we come get you,'' Booth yelled up and Elliot shrugged.

''See? They really aren't that bothered,'' Elliot put two and two together and made five. He readied himself but the pool suddenly seemed a long way away.

''Don't! Elliot, don't!'' Booth saw the movement and screamed the words. Elliot hesitated at the ferocity of the blast, unsure whether he dare defy Booth to that extent. His father did sound bothered, he sounded very bothered indeed.

''See?'' Parker shot his own words back at him.

''Smart ass,'' Elliot flicked the back of Parker's head.

''Both of you sit the hell down right now!'' Booth could see they were messing around and he couldn't bear it much longer. Where the hell was Jack?

''Better do what he says,'' Elliot suggested as he swung his arms. Parker took the advice and sat.

''Elliot, don't you dare! I am telling you not to. Do you hear me? I'm warning you, I will ground you until you're eighteen and you will get a spanking that you will never forget. Now sit the hell down as well,'' Booth used every morsel of authority he had but he could see the intention on his eldest son's face.

Elliot knocked knuckles with his brother and then he leapt, he pushed as hard as he could with his legs and for one amazing second it felt like he was flying. He heard screaming and yelling but it was muffled as if it was coming from a great distance. Then, he plunged into the cool, refreshing water, the impact knocked the air from his lungs and he hit the bottom of the pool with his feet. He emerged gasping for air and punching the air in triumph.

Booth watched in horror, his heart in his mouth, every nerve in his body tense as this nightmare unfolded before his eyes. As Elliot reappeared all in one piece, Booth let rip with no conscience at all.

''Get out of the goddamn pool right now! Of all the dumb ass, reckless, crazy stunts I have ever seen, that has to be the stupidest. Come here now!'' Booth held his hand out but Elliot swam to the opposite side. It was obvious to everyone that his father had lost it and was raging.

''Oh my God! Booth! Booth! Parker, get Parker,'' Bones was horrified that the much smaller and younger child was about to follow. Elliot didn't realise that he had cleared the leap by an inch, no more. He had been less than an inch from serious injury or worse.

''Parker, stay put. I'm coming to get you,'' Booth remembered through his rage that they weren't in the clear just yet.

''Your ass is mine,'' Booth pointed at Elliot who was hanging off the edge of the pool, looking decidedly nervous.

''And mine!'' Jack added for good measure as he stood holding the ladder. Booth climbed it quickly and efficiently and Parker was waiting for him having scooted down the slope.

''Go slowly and be careful,'' Booth guided him in front of him and took a moment, running his hand over his face. He pulled himself together and climbed down after Parker.

''He's okay, Booth's got him honey,'' Angela told Bones who was glaring hard at Elliot who hadn't moved.

''Yes, I know. Elliot Booth, get out of that water, now!'' Bones stood up and punctuated her angry words with a pointed finger.

Elliot shook his head and Bones placed her hands on her hips, what she would do for a wooden spoon right now!

''Do as I told you young man, right now,'' Bones felt the twinge but tried to ignore it.

''No, you're too mad and I'm scared,'' Elliot found his voice and it was shaking.

''Are you? Then you do have some sense after all. There I was thinking that you had lost your mind,'' Booth took over and Bones tensed as she felt the pain build. Not now! Oh God, not now!

''It seemed like a good idea. It was awesome and I'm okay,'' Elliot said weakly and Booth snorted.

''For now you are! I am gonna count to 3 and if you are not out of that pool and beside me by the time I'm done then I will come get you,'' Booth didn't notice his wife grasping her best friend's hand as the pain that had started as a twinge reached a crescendo.

''Mom needs you,'' Elliot thought someone up there liked him, after all there was a first time for everything, because his mother was doing a good impression of saving his ass.

''What?'' Booth turned and was confronted by Bones, bent over and breathing heavily whilst she recovered from what she was pretty sure was a contraction.

''Do we need to go to the hospital?'' Booth went to her, his wayward children forgotten.

''No, it could be hours. We have to time the contractions and then we'll have some idea,'' Bones was calm but then her eyes widened.

''Oh no,'' she clasped Booth's hand this time and he tried not to cringe as the bones in his fingers protested.

''You need to go the hospital,'' Angela said and Booth supported Bones as they began to walk slowly to the house.

The kids watched them, exchanging uncertain glances.

''Guys, we're going to the hospital. Be good for Jack, okay?'' Booth tried to sound upbeat and calm to hide his panic. This was Bones' second child and everyone knew second labours were much shorter. As if to confirm that fact, Bones stopped as another contraction began to build.

''Yes dad,'' Gracie answered for all of them.

''This is not over,'' Booth wiped the triumphant grin from Elliot's face by pointing at him.

''Uh, uh, you are toast. I told you so,'' Gracie said and Elliot splashed water at her.

''Thanks genius,'' Elliot swam to the side and pulled himself out.

''How cool was that? Can I do it again?'' Elliot wound Jack up just for the hell of it.

Gracie and Parker collapsed in hysterics as Jack's mouth flapped wordlessly.

Unfortunately for Elliot, Booth heard him but as he was now focussed on the imminent arrival of their newest member, he had little choice other than to ignore it but that was by no means a permanent state of affairs.

Elliot would keep for now!

XyXyXyXy

Oh, he really is a little sod isn't he? A confused, messed up little sod but a little sod nontheless.

He writes himself, its like I can't control him any better than Booth can.

Personally I can't wait for Gordon to turn up to sort them all out.

S X


	9. Chapter 9 Jack Helps Out

Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Posting this quickly so there might be typos. If there are, I apologize. Point them out and I will fix them later.

Have a good day, S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Bones groaned as the doctor talked, she felt so stupid, she was a scientist, she should be able to tell the difference between Braxton Hicks pains and a real contraction.

''Were you upset or stressed when this started?'' the female obstetrician asked and Bones had to smile, you could say that.

''Is that what caused this? Stress?'' Booth jumped on it immediately and it was yet another nail in Elliot's coffin.

''Yes, probably. Doctor Brennan, I understand that pregnancy is considered something minor these days but you do have to take care of yourself. This was a false alarm but you will deliver within a week so try and take it easy until then. You are going to need all your strength for the labour, '' The doctor smiled, patted Bones' hand and left the room.

''Come on, let's go home,'' Booth helped her up but then she stopped, looking intensely at him.

''We can't carry on like this Booth. I'm angry with you, very, very angry,'' Bones resorted to the familiar and it was comforting to be so honest again.

Booth blinked in surprise and then nodded.

''Yes, I know you are,'' he replied quietly.

''I want to tell you how I feel, I want to rage at you but something stops me,'' Bones explained further.

'' I want to explain as well Bones but every time I see the hurt in your eyes, I forget why I thought it was the right thing to do,'' Booth admitted. They locked eyes.

''We need Gordon,'' they said simultaneously.

''He'll be here tomorrow and I know the doctor said I had to stay calm but we still have Elliot to deal with,'' Bones shivered as the picture of Elliot flying over her head flashed before her eyes.

''Are you cold?'' Booth misinterpreted the shiver and Bones smiled, she liked it when he was so protective although she would never admit it to anyone not even Angela.

''No, just a nasty memory of a falling child. Did you hear what I said?'' Bones got back on track.

''Yes, I heard. I know you're gonna hate this Bones but I think you should let me deal with Elliot. You've had enough for one day and this has to be done straight away,'' Booth was apologetic.

''Don't do that,'' Bones snapped and Booth looked puzzled.

''What?'' he asked, genuinely at a loss.

''Be so meek, I don't like it,'' Bones stood up and Booth placed a supportive hand in the small of her back.

''Sorry,'' he mumbled and Bones quirked an eyebrow at him.

''Right, I get it. Man up right?'' Booth grinned, his eyes glinting and Bones remembered why she loved him.

''Something like that and I am very happy to let you deal with Elliot. I might actually kill him in this mood. Are all teenage boys totally stupid? I know they have an underdeveloped temporal lobe but it is so infuriating,'' Bones made Booth laugh again and just for a moment the elephant left the room.

''Yep, pretty much, although remember what your books say? The child isn't stupid, the behaviour is,'' Booth didn't disagree but couldn't help a little, gentle teasing.

'' I am aware of that but those books just aren't realistic, I'm going to throw them in the trash. The authors live in a perfect world that just doesn't exist with predictable, reflective children who also don't exist. I don't recall a chapter on boys jumping off pool roofs, even if there was, they'd probably suggest a star chart,'' Bones returned the compliment and her eyes were dancing as they walked into the hallway.

''Mmmm, not quite the response I was thinking of. Those books were toast awhile ago now, Bones. Funny that you didn't notice, maybe you don't need them anymore? What do you think?'' Booth asked as they walked slowly towards the waiting room where Angela was pacing anxiously.

''Maybe you're right,'' Bones admitted.

''I know I am Bones, you are an amazing mother,'' Booth squeezed her hand and Bones smiled tightly, this was at least one area where they had some kind of accord.

''As his mother, I am obliged to ask, what do you intend to do about our eldest son and his death wish?'' Bones continued with the light tone, it felt good to be jousting again.

''That's easy, going back to basics Bones, the traditional approach. I can tell you right now that once I'm done he will be full of regret and jumping off that roof will most definitely not have been worth it.'' Booth prepared himself for her disapproval.

''Good, just make sure he never does anything like that again will you?'' Bones words brought Booth up short.

''Is that all you're gonna say? What about telling me to go easy and how he doesn't mean to be irresponsible, he just doesn't think, all that wussy stuff?'' Booth was stunned.

''As you said I don't adhere to those books anymore. This calls for the action you intend to take, it's appropriate,'' Bones was relaxed and pretty much gave Booth the green light to do what he thought best.

''You haven't given up have you?'' Booth had a terrifying thought and Bones frowned.

''Why would you think that? Our son scared us all to death by doing something so dangerous that it sent me into false labour and I am prepared to trust your judgement. That's all it is Booth, nothing else,'' Bones was very aware that they had become so estranged that Booth always assumed she thought the worse of him.

''No condemnation afterwards when he's upset and moody cos that will happen Bones. I am really, really angry with him and I am going to be harsh because he deserves it,'' Booth checked and he was dismayed to see that familiar hurt in her eyes as her mood changed again.

''I trust you Booth, with this at least. When it comes to the children, I know you have their best interests at heart even if your actions are sometimes questionable,'' Bones dashed his hopes by making it clear that all was still not well and the elephant fell back in step beside them.

XyXyXyXyXy

''What did your dad do?'' Elliot had come down off his adrenaline rush and was now fretting. He most definitely felt alive again but more because of the thought of facing Booth than any cheap thrill.

''What do you think he did? It was the stupidest thing I have ever done and I could have been killed. You do understand that don't you?'' Jack placed a burger in front of Elliot who looked miserably down at it.

He glanced longingly at his siblings contentedly watching a movie on Jack's ridiculously large flat screen.

Booth had called and Jack was aware that there would be no baby today but he didn't have the heart to tell Gracie who was so excited. He told Booth as much and he let him off the hook by saying they would explain when they got home. Booth didn't mention Elliot once and Jack was happy to leave it that way.

''No way dude, you're in disgrace. Eat your burger,'' Jack pushed the plate towards him.

''So do you?'' Jack asked again and Elliot shrugged.

''Not sure what you're talking about,'' Elliot prodded the burger.

''Yeah, you have no clue right?'' Jack paused and fixed Elliot with a probing glare.

''It was awesome, the best rush I've ever had. I'm okay and I told Parker not to do it and he didn't so I don't see what the problem is. You guys are over reacting, it wasn't even that dangerous in the end,'' Elliot lifted the bun to check the contents, it was a transparent ploy to avoid looking Jack in the eye.

''Right, we are over reacting. I think you and I need to straighten some stuff out,'' Jack pulled up a chair and Elliot shifted away from him.

''Jack, come on. Admit it, it was cool,'' Elliot confirmed what Jack had always suspected, teenage boys had no sense, he wasn't even faking remorse. Elliot was coming across cocky and Jack knew that would further enrage Booth which did not bode well for when he finally got his hands on this recalcitrant boy.

''It wasn't cool, you need to listen to me and listen well,'' Jack just about stopped himself from launching into a rant.

''You gonna lecture me?'' Elliot asked with a roll of the eyes.

''Don't be such a smart ass,'' Jack couldn't control his irritation any longer and he cuffed the back of Elliot's head to get his attention.

''Hey, that hurt,'' Elliot rubbed his head and frowned at Jack.

''You know what kid? I am just about stopping myself from kicking your butt. The only thing saving you is that I know your dad is gonna do it for me so I figure I'd save myself the hassle of an assault charge,'' Jack bit into his burger.

''I'm too big for that,'' Elliot said unconvincingly.

''You think? Seriously dude, you know that's a crock right? You threw yourself off a building into a swimming pool right in front of your dad. Unless Booth got sainted in the last hour, you are heading for a world of pain and no one can save you not that anyone wants to,'' Jack shook his head when Elliot sniffed loudly.

'' A few crocodile tears are not gonna help. Why did you do it dude?'' Jack was curious and Elliot hunched a shoulder.

''I've been feeling odd, like I've been under water since I came home. I wanted to feel right again,'' Elliot explained as best he could.

''Right kid, a word of free advice, you need to start talking to your dad. He's a good guy and he's great at emotional stuff, you're lucky so don't ignore a valuable asset,'' Jack watched Elliot and he glanced guiltily up at him.

''But you know that already so it wasn't just that was it?'' Jack pointed at him and Elliot shook his head slowly.

''It looked like fun and I like the rush,'' Elliot admitted.

''So you need a hobby to fulfil your need for speed. Again, tell your dad, I'm betting he'd be more than happy to have an excuse to spend some quality time with you, in fact he'd welcome the chance. This is not rocket science but unless you want to spend the next four years in your room, you need to wise up,'' Jack got himself a beer and checked on the other kids.

''Can you talk to him? Explain,'' Elliot chanced his arm and Jack shook his head, laughing as he did.

''No way. Sorry Elliot, you're gonna have to just suck it up and take the hit for this one. You need to learn a lesson,'' Jack was unrepentant and didn't feel in the least bit sorry for Elliot.

Elliot contemplated Jacks word's and shrugged, he resigned himself to his fate.

''So what did your dad do then?'' Elliot asked his original question.

''He took his belt to me but happily for you, your dad is not going to do that so you're a lucky boy aren't you?'' Jack replied and Elliot couldn't hide the horror from his face.

''Was he allowed to do that? You had a broken arm, how could he do that? That's abuse,'' Elliot was shocked to the core and he couldn't comprehend a father behaving in such a way.

''Yeah, back then he was and my dad could be bit of a son of a bitch sometimes. It was how he built this company. I couldn't talk to him and he had high standards which I could never live up to, it got so I stopped trying. See, it could be worse, much worse? Now eat your cheeseburger,'' Jack pushed the plate closer yet again and Elliot took a bite.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

When the sound of the front door opening echoed down the hallway, Elliot went white and Jack winked at him.

''Man up dude, face up to what you did and don't give your dad any of that bullshit you just said to me. It will drive him crazy and you really don't want to piss him off any more than you already have, '' Jack imparted some final advice and Elliot nodded, Jack was hopeful he would heed his warning.

''Where is she? Where's my sister?'' Gracie was at the front door in a flash and her face fell when she saw Bones.

''But you're still fat!'' she wailed.

''Your mom is not fat, she's pregnant,'' Angela said sternly, she knew that Bones would be mortified to be called fat.

''I know that but why is she still pregnant? I thought you went to get the baby,'' Gracie wailed and Bones' face flushed with embarrassment.

''You don't go to get a baby, you retard. It has to be born,'' Parker was standing by the doorway with a sulky face and he didn't think twice about mocking what he saw as his sister's stupidity.

''Anyways, it might be a boy. Then there will be way more of us! It sure sucks to be you,'' he added insult to injury and Gracie's eyes filled with tears.

''It won't be a boy will it mom? You said it was a girl, I want a sister. It is a girl isn't it?'' Gracie sought some reassurance and Bones regretted her ill advised promise, she had no idea what gender this baby was.

'' Parker, apologize to your sister,'' Booth barked, he really was not in the mood for the children tearing chunks out of each other.

''Why? She is a retard, I'm only telling the truth!'' Parker saw his mistake the moment he made it but he had no time to avoid what came his way.

Booth didn't reply, instead he reached out and grabbed his youngest son's arm, swatted his bottom none too gently and sent him into the living room with a push.

''Sit on the couch and don't move,'' Booth called after him.

''Sweetie, it's gonna be a surprise. You like surprises don't you?'' Angela tried to distract Gracie who was looking up at Booth with wide, nervous eyes.

''I guess,'' she mumbled although if it was a boy, she wouldn't like that particular surprise at all. Gracie was canny enough to keep that to herself, she was very aware that she wasn't completely innocent in the pool house debacle.

''Bones, go and sit on the patio. Its cooler out there, I'll get the kids together,'' Booth behaved as if nothing had happened and turned his attention on his wife.

''I'll take her and I'll bring you some ice tea sweetie,'' Angela followed Booth's lead, Bones had to stay calm and relaxed.

''But,'' Bones looked guiltily towards the living room, Booth raised his eyebrows.

''We agreed Bones, I have this. Go with Ang and cool down,'' Booth reminded her of their discussion and Bones nodded. She didn't want to shirk her responsibilities but it was a warm evening and she was exhausted.

''For the baby sweetie,'' Angela played their trump card and Bones nodded reluctantly. She did have to think about the baby and this wasn't like before, she wasn't leaving it to Booth because she was out of her depth, it was because she was thirty nine weeks pregnant!

Booth waited until they were gone and flicked his eyes to the couch.

''Join your brother, we are all going to have a talk,'' Booth's tone indicated clearly to Gracie that non compliance was not an option.

She perched herself next to Parker who sniffed dramatically, he had his arms crossed and his face was sullen.

''I'll be right back. We aren't all here,'' Booth snapped before striding to the kitchen.

Elliot's head shot up when Booth walked in, he glanced at Jack who smiled reassuringly.

''Couch now. I have a few things to say,'' Booth held up his arm to indicate the way but Elliot didn't move. Going to the living room meant passing Booth and Elliot knew exactly what that meant.

''Do I have to tell you again?'' Booth's tone was firm and calm which Elliot knew only too well was when he was at his most dangerous.

Elliot shook his head and circled around his father who watched him the whole way. Elliot ducked under the arm and was surprised when he remained unscathed.

He flopped down on the couch and crossed his arms just like Parker.

''Thanks Jack for looking after them. They didn't give you any trouble did they?'' Booth was polite but his eyes were glinting dangerously. Jack shook his head, even if they had, Jack would have kept his mouth shut. Booth was plainly very upset and Jack felt the stirrings of sympathy for the kids, he wouldn't want to face Booth in this mood!

''Right, so what do you have to say for yourselves?'' Booth stood in front of them and each child looked up at him with round eyes set in terrified faces but none of them said a word.

Booth didn't want his children to fear him and he flinched internally but this point needed to be made. Booth was not prepared to attend another of his children's funerals, that was most definitely a once only deal.

''I thought you said that you had something to say?'' the words came out of Elliot's mouth before he could stop them and both his siblings looked at him as if he had lost his mind. He gave them a crooked smile of apology.

Booth didn't react immediately, he just stood there looking hard at Elliot and then he made a decision. The teenage smart ass would undermine him and he needed him gone.

''Right, that makes everything much clearer. Go back to the kitchen Elliot, we will have our talk when we get home, just the two of us. Go on, scoot,'' Booth flicked his head and Elliot didn't need telling twice, he was gone in a second.

Booth caught the words, 'make your mind up' but chose not to react, mentally he added it to the list of crimes.

''I am going to tell you guys this only once, so you had better listen up. If either of you ever get involved in anything so dangerous again, you will get a hard spanking and you will be grounded for a very long time. Do you understand me?'' Booth had considered a long lecture about safety and responsibility but about the only useful advice in Bones' parenting manuals was that children stopped listening after five minutes so if you wanted to make a point, make it quickly.

They both nodded vigorously and Booth had to suppress a smile at how cute they were.

''Which means that you Gracie do not agree to act as watch out or cover for any of your brothers' stupid stunts and you Parker stop following Elliot's lead. He could have been killed today and he very nearly took you with him. If anyone is confused what a stupid stunt might be then come check with your mother or me first and we will put you straight. Have we all got that?'' Booth finished up before their eyes glazed over.

''Yes dad,'' they both whispered and Booth took a deep breath, now the really nasty part. The part he hated but knew was necessary.

''You're both grounded for two weeks and when we get home Parker, you're gonna get a spanking. We are done but remember what I said this is your only warning. Got that?'' Booth wasn't surprised when Gracie's eyes filled up with tears and Parker looked even more terrified than he had before.

''Sorry guys but that's what's happening. Now get your stuff, we're going home,'' Booth waved them both away.

He looked over at the kitchen door and frowned. That had been the easy part, Elliot was an altogether tougher proposition. Yes, Booth was going to carry through with the threat issued at the poolside but somehow he had to get his eldest son to speak honestly to him. There were underlying reasons for today's events and Booth knew that it was vital for their future well being that they were addressed.


	10. Chapter 10 Scary, Scary Booth!

Posting again? I know its amazing isn't it? Got two bad boys to deal with before our favourite shrink arrives. This was tricky to write and I hope it doesn't come off as gratutious but it seems appropriate although I may be wrong.

Let me know. Thanks to my faithful reviewers, you're the only ones keeping me going so thanks. Hits are high but reviews not so much.

Anyway, on with the story. Warning- Very scary Booth inside, don't like, don't read. You have been warned!

S X

XyXyXyXyXy

They drove home in silence, Bones was napping and the children all knew better than to say a word.

''Rooms, all of you,'' Booth said as they trudged up to the front door. He was concerned by Bones face, she was drawn and looked exhausted.

''You should go to bed and I will get you some tea,'' Booth urged her and his worry was compounded when she didn't protest, she just nodded and walked slowly up the stairs.

Booth busied himself with the tea, in no hurry to put the boys out of their misery. They could contemplate their actions whilst they waited for him.

XyXyXyXy

''I'm real sorry Parks,'' Elliot felt guilty and sought out his brother as soon as he thought the coast was clear.

''I know. I shouldn't have gone up there with you. It's not your fault El,'' Parker was stoic mainly because he didn't want to lose face in front of his big brother. In truth, he was quaking in his boots at the thought of his dad's threat but he hid his fear from Elliot in true Booth fashion

''It is really Parks. I'm older and should have stopped you. Sorry, I didn't,'' Elliot sat down next to Parker on his bed.

''What did dad say?'' Elliot asked with a pained expression. Parker shrugged and looked away.

''You grounded?'' Elliot probed and Parker nodded.

''Sorry,'' Elliot felt even worse and then he saw something else in Parker's face, something disturbing.

''What?'' he asked urgently.

''I'm getting a spanking too,'' Parker admitted and Elliot groaned.

''What? But dad doesn't do that to you,'' Elliot hadn't expected that and he felt even worse now.

''Yeah he does. El, why did you call me golden boy? I'm not, dad gets mad at me too,'' Parker was hurt by Elliot's words and it bothered him. Elliot stilled, he had got this all very wrong and he felt like an idiot.

His parents treated them all the same, the notion that Parker was favoured was all in Elliot's head and he had to accept that because it was a fact. The proof was in what was about to happen.

It was an epiphany and Elliot was rendered speechless. He had been so convinced he was second best that he had refused to see what was in front of his eyes. The only reason it felt like his dad was harsher towards him was that he acted out a lot more than his younger siblings. What Elliot didn't understand was that he was also older so was blazing the trail, it was a learning curve for all of them, parents included.

''I am so sorry Parks,'' Elliot couldn't apologize enough, he felt very guilty and didn't deserve the forgiving smile his brother flashed at him.

''Elliot, what are you doing in here?'' Booth interrupted them and they looked awkwardly at each other. Elliot cleared his throat nervously.

''This was my fault dad, you can't take it out on Parker. You're mad at me not him,'' Elliot moved to protect his younger sibling as best as he could. Booth was impressed by their loyalty, it wasn't the first time he had compared their relationship with his dysfunctional one with Jared, it was heart warming that his own boys enjoyed a much closer, loving bond despite the fact they weren't biologically related in any way. However, that didn't excuse their behaviour or change Booth's mind about their punishment.

'I am not taking anything out on anyone. You boys behaved totally irresponsibly and put your lives in danger. Are you really surprised that I was angry with you? '' Booth answered the point very reasonably.

''Was?'' Elliot asked hopefully but Booth put him right about that very quickly.

''I have calmed down but that does not mean there will not be any consequences. You are both going to be punished because you pulled a dumb stunt, that's it, nothing more complicated than that. So go to your own room where you were supposed to go in the first place,'' Booth had discussed this enough so he was pulled rank.

''But..'' Elliot didn't want to leave, he couldn't ignore the fact that his brother was taking some of his heat, quite literally.

''No buts, for once in your life do as you're told, now!'' Booth was done with negotiating, this was being prolonged and Booth wanted to get it over and done with.

''Dad, please don't okay?'' Elliot was becoming more and more upset which wasn't helping any of them.

''Elliot, I am not discussing this with you. Yes, you were mostly to blame but your brother still went up on that roof with you and I can't just ignore that because you, about four hours too late, have developed a conscience. Perhaps next time you are about to do something stupid, you will think twice about taking Parker along for the ride. Now move or I swear to god, I will spank you right here in front of Parker. Is that what you want?'' Booth knew he'd hit home when Elliot face filled with horror.

'' That's what I figured. Now give us some privacy will you?'' Booth regretted the fact he had to resort to empty threats but what else could he do?

Elliot dragged himself from the room, his head down and an air of dejection hanging heavily.

Parker looked up at Booth and grimaced.

''I am sorry dad. I won't ever do anything like that again,'' Parker proved that he was still a good kid underneath his newly acquired bad boy act.

''Good, I'm glad to hear that bub. Real glad but it doesn't change what's gonna happen,'' Booth was brusque as he felt himself weakening.

''I know,'' Parker was philosophical and Booth had to dig deep to find the will to see this through.

He pulled out the desk chair and sat down. Then he beckoned Parker over with his finger not trusting himself to actually speak.

Parker hesitated, this was quite a new experience for him and his eyes brimmed with tears at the prospect. His dad looked huge, he filled the room and he was so angry despite trying to hide it. Parker's stomach flipped with apprehension and he shook his head. He wasn't about to come willingly.

''Now Parker,'' Booth ordered but still Parker didn't move. Booth leaned over and took his arm, pulling him towards him.

He put the slight boy across his knee and pulled him in with an arm around his waist.

He brought his hand firmly down on his bottom and Parker jumped, more from the noise than anything.

Booth spanked long and hard, Parker began to sob in huge mournful gulps but Booth continued, determined that Parker would feel this every time he sat down for the rest of the day and even into tomorrow. In Booth's mind, enduring Parker's upset was a small price to pay for his safety.

Finally, after what felt like hours to Parker but was in fact just a few minutes, Booth stopped. He stood Parker up and took him by the arms.

''You need to listen to me Parker. I love you more than you could ever know but I won't tolerate you behaving this way. Do you understand me? '' Booth said firmly, not allowing Parker's obvious distress to distract him.

''Yes dad,'' Parker sniffed, his bottom was on fire and he bitterly regretted putting himself in this position.

''If you do, this will happen again and I can promise you, it will be even worse next time. Are we clear?'' Booth held onto his son, waiting for his agreement. Parker nodded and sniffed, his tears slowing.

''Good, now get ready for bed,'' Booth placed a kiss on his son's golden curls and stood up.

''But, it's early,'' Parker spoke without thinking and Booth exhaled deeply.

''Do not answer me back like that,'' Booth landed two more thunderous smacks which reawakened Parker's crying. He rubbed his bottom vigorously but it didn't help much.

''Bed now! I will come tuck you in later,'' Booth hugged him one last time and left the room. Parker collapsed front down onto his bed and sobbed without restraint into his pillow.

XyXyXyXyXy

Bones fumbled for her ringing cell and she answered it blearily.

''Hey Tempe, am I a granddad yet?'' Her father's voice woke her up with a start as she bolted upright at the sound of the familiar voice.

''Dad, where are you?'' Bones had been worried about him, not that she admitted it to anyone.

''I'm fine Tempe. More importantly how are you?'' Max pacified her as he always did with platitudes.

Bones didn't know how to respond so she stayed silent.

''So am I a granddad yet or not?'' Max asked again.

''How did you know?'' Bones was spooked by the fact that Max seemed to know the finer details of her life whilst she didn't even know where he was.

Max chuckled but didn't answer.

''How's that beautiful granddaughter of mine?'' Max spooked her even more.

''Gracie is fine. How do you know all this dad?'' Bones demanded but she didn't get a straight answer, not that she was surprised, Max didn't give straight answers.

''You're my family so I'm interested that's all. The boys okay?'' Max's tone was casual but Bones was alerted immediately to an undertone.

''They're fine too, dad,'' Bones answered weakly as she tried to figure out how he was so enlightened.

''Both of them? Elliot as well? He's home right?'' Max's voice became more forceful.

''Yes, he's home and he's fine,'' Bones sensed this was no casual enquiry.

''Good, that's all I wanted to know. Good luck Tempe and don't ever forget how much I love you,'' Max rang off leaving Bones frowning at the cell in her hand.

XyXyXyXy

Elliot was lying on his bed staring at the wall when Booth knocked on his door and walked in without waiting for an answer.

Elliot didn't acknowledge him so Booth sat down on the bed.

''You are going to have talk to me kiddo. I'm not leaving until I have some answers,'' Booth said quietly but firmly and Elliot stirred from his apparent stupor, he turned slowly watching Booth closely.

''Is Parker okay?'' he asked and Booth closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he figured out how to answer that question.

''Is he?'' Elliot didn't give him much time and Booth opened his eyes with a weary sigh.

''No, not really Elliot but what did you expect? He is at least alive, no thanks to you,'' Booth gave some attitude back and Elliot shuffled around sitting next to Booth.

''It was dumb wasn't it?'' he asked quietly and Booth laughed with little humour, there was nothing amusing about this, nothing at all.

''Do you think?'' Booth made Elliot squirm with a hard glare.

''On a scale of 1 to 10. How pissed are you?'' Elliot asked with a cheeky grin, still incorrigible and Booth shook his head in despair.

''Off the scale, kiddo, totally off the scale. Do you understand why?'' Booth didn't think he did. Elliot seemed to view this as a game for his amusement but for Booth it wasn't a game, for him, it was much more than that.

'' I think so. Its cos of before when you pretended I was dead right?'' Elliot had figured it out to a certain extent.

''Yeah it's that and because we know how it feels to lose a child, to lose you. We would kinda like to avoid a repeat performance. Elliot, we love you and losing you was hell,'' Booth went for honest with the vague hope it might evoke some signs of empathy.

''Is that why mom is mad at you?'' Elliot surprised Booth by bringing that up.

''Yes, she took it badly, very, very badly. You have to promise me that you won't do anything like this again, you won't will you?'' Booth was earnest and Elliot glanced at him, he saw the hurt and grief shining clearly on his father's face and it shook him to the core.

''I won't, I promise. I get it dad, I do,'' Elliot tried to make amends and Booth nodded.

''I believe you, I know you mean that now, sitting here but why did you do it in the first place? Why do you keep risking your life? It was beyond dangerous Elliot, it was the dumbest thing I've ever seen '' Booth knew he could not keep doing this over and over so he adopted a much harsher tone.

''I don't know. Jack says I need a hobby, a dangerous one. I guess I like the thrill or something,'' Elliot suggested and Booth considered that, there was an element of truth in it but it wasn't the whole story.

''You leave that with me, maybe we can do something about that,'' Booth was prepared to compromise.

''Thanks dad,'' Elliot was relieved that Booth was being so accommodating although his face was tight, he was still angry and Elliot knew he was going to feel the full wrath before his dad left the room .

''Is that all it is?'' Booth didn't think so and Elliot went red which confirmed his father's suspicions, he didn't want to admit he'd doubted their love for him, it appeared churlish and ridiculous in the cold light of day.

''Gordon is coming tomorrow, I think we need to talk about this more then don't you?'' Booth was aware this required professional help. Elliot was confused and the blatant disregard he exhibited about his own well being indicated deeper, darker emotions that left Booth feeling inadequate.

''Yes,'' Elliot agreed without an argument, Gordon had a way of making him understand himself and Elliot was pleased by this turn of events.

''I'm still gonna catch it though aren't I?'' Elliot wasn't that hopeful of a reprieve but asked anyway.

''Don't you think that's appropriate?'' Booth asked with interest and when Elliot seemed to consider his question seriously, he felt his controlled anger intensify.

''Are you for real?'' Booth asked incredulously and Elliot grinned.

''No, I was kidding. I know I deserve it. Jack put me right when I was whining before,'' Elliot shrugged.

''Jack did?'' Booth was surprised but pleased his friend had his back. It made what he was about to do easier.

''Yeah, his dad hit him with a belt when he jumped off the roof. So I figure that I'm getting away easy,'' Elliot grimaced at the thought.

''You think? You might change your mind about that in the next five minutes cos you scared the hell out of me and your mom so you are in big trouble. '' Booth stood up and Elliot looked nervously up at him.

''Sorry again,'' he said ineffectually.

''Are you really or are you just saying what you want think I want to hear?'' Booth watched Elliot's face and he wasn't reassured by what he saw. Elliot was playing him, he obviously didn't get what the fuss was all about. Booth knew then that he would have to clarify it for him, in the strongest possible terms.

Elliot shrugged as he struggled to think of a reply, his dad was no fool and he could see through Elliot's act.

''Elliot, I am warning you now. This behaviour stops, all of it. The smart mouthing, the stealing, the crazy stunts, all of it. I am not going to stand by and watch you kill yourself or ruin your future without a fight. I will not give up on you even if you are happy to give up on yourself. You will behave at school and at home, if you don't then you will spend your time doing chores whilst nursing the smarts. It's not negotiable, it's just the way it's going to be. Do you understand me?'' Booth's demeanour changed and he went from conciliatory to authoritarian in a split second.

Elliot didn't reply, he knew from experience that silence was his best bet for avoiding his father's worst but this time he was way off.

''Answer me now!'' Booth yanked Elliot from the bed and smacked him hard on the butt, just once but with enough force to make his son hiss in pain. Elliot tried hard not to cry but it had really hurt so his eyes filled with treacherous tears.

'' I heard you and I do understand, I'm sorry. Really I am but it wasn't that big a deal. You're over reacting,'' Elliot forgot all Jack's good advice and made a very poor judgement call through downright stubbornness.

''Pardon me? Over reacting? I am not over reacting, if anything I am being far too understanding. Elliot, you could have been killed, as in dead, as in not breathing anymore. That's it, I am done being understanding. You will behave yourself, you will or so help me I will spank you every day until you're eighteen if that's what it takes to keep you alive and well,'' Booth was beyond discussion. He was aware that you should never strike a child in anger but this boy was pushing him to breaking point.

Elliot glared at him, his eyes filled with belligerence and defiance. Booth knew this called for drastic measures and he was prepared to take them to safe guard his child's well being. As far as Booth was concerned , whatever it took to ensure this boy reached adulthood in one piece was acceptable.

''You wait here and don't move. You move from this room and I swear to god, you won't sit comfortably for a week. You hear me?'' Booth barked and Elliot nodded, he was stunned by his father's righteous indignation, he really hadn't though he would react in such an extreme way.

Elliot now knew that Jack had been right, he had called this all wrong. His parents had suffered greatly during his absence and Elliot had to start to consider their feelings, love was a gift and Elliot had taken it for granted.

It was a salutary lesson learned just in time. Not that his sudden reformation was going to help in his current position, no Elliot had no choice but to take the hit just as Jack had said.

Booth stalked out of the room and Elliot stood frozen to the spot, not daring to move after his father's tirade. Booth meant business and Elliot began to panic as he stood waiting for the axe to fall.

Booth returned far too quickly for Elliot's liking and he was holding a flat, round hairbrush in his hand. Elliot's eyes grew wide as he read his father's intention.

''Dad, I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. I get it, I do. I will be more careful and I will behave. I will,'' Elliot said all the right things but about five minutes too late.

''You need to know what will happen if you don't. You have to start thinking before you act and in my book the only way to make you do that is to give you something to worry about if you don't,'' Booth was set on this course of action and Elliot's late show of remorse was too little, too late.

Booth didn't procrastinate any longer, he pulled his disobedient and wilful son under his arm and landed several thunderous swats on his behind with the flat of the brush. Elliot began to cry almost instantly but Booth hardened his heart. He carried on landing smack over smack, he was careful and controlled but he had never been more determined to make sure that a lesson was learnt. When he reached fifteen, he stopped. Elliot was by now howling and begging him to stop, he had had enough and Booth knew he would never forget this. He just hoped it would be sufficient to ensure he changed his attitude and began to care about himself as much as others cared about him.

He let Elliot go and then pulled him into his arms letting him cry freely. It was hell on earth for Booth and he was relieved when Elliot appeared to calm down.

''I love you son. Take a shower and get ready for bed. I'll come say goodnight in a while'' he said softly and Elliot nodded, he was shocked by the ferocity of the spanking but deep down he knew it was inevitable. His dad was not a sucker and Elliot was clever enough to admit to himself that he had treated him as if he were.

Booth turned to leave but Elliot caught his arm, wiping his eyes with his sleeve before he spoke.

''I meant it dad, I get it now, I really do,'' Elliot managed to choke out and Booth nodded, he gave him another hug, kissed his head and left.

Booth went to find his wife with a heavy heart, he was never comfortable playing the role of disciplinarian, it reminded him too much of his own father. However, he was always softened his displeasure with love but that didn't stop him feeling like a total bastard afterwards.

When he walked into the master bedroom, he was taken aback to find his wife sobbing into her pillow.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

.


	11. Chapter 11 The Cavalry Arrives

Thanks for the reviews especially those who took the time to mail me. Its wonderful that you take so much time and I appreciate it. Not getting many reviews so I am very thankful for those I get as it can be tricky to keep going without more feedback( good or bad I'm not fussy which).

Suggestions of the case here which is going to get complicated, this is me after all.

Laters S X.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Bones, what the hell? The kids are fine, they're upset but they're fine,'' Booth misread her distress as he sat down and pulled her instinctively into his arms.

''I know that,'' Bones raised her head but she avoided looking Booth in the eye.

''Bones, will you please tell me what's wrong?'' Booth tried to control his panic as Bones face froze, the guard came down and from nowhere she appeared totally in control. The only clue that anything was amiss was the wetness of her cheeks.

''My father called,'' she said in her most clinical of tones. She pulled away sitting up abruptly.

''Max did? When?'' Booth was knocked for six, Max had disappeared from the face of the earth and Booth was happy for it to stay that way although he knew that was selfish. His wife had so many unresolved issues with her father that she required closure, closure that would only materialise if he returned to face her.

''About five minutes ago. It was a short conversation,'' Bones was hiding something, Booth sensed it immediately.

''Bones, what? '' Booth pulled her around to face him.

''I think he killed Eddie,'' she said in a voice devoid of emotion. Booth was speechless, there was a long silence which Booth eventually broke.

''Why?'' Booth couldn't make the connection and Bones snorted in disgust.

''Isn't it obvious? Why does he ever do anything? To protect his family of course,'' Bones managed to make it sound like a crime but Max's interpretation of being protective did always seem to end in a hideous murder so her reaction was understandable.

''He was protecting Elliot?'' Booth got it out of the blue.

''So it would seem,'' Bones smiled tightly. Booth ran his hand through his hair as he tried desperately to assess the situation. Trouble was he was confused, as a father he wanted to shake his father-in-law's hand, as a law enforcement agent he wanted to hunt him down.

''What do we do?'' Booth turned to his wife for support and she glared at him.

''What we always do of course. We catch the son of a bitch,'' Bones apparently had no such reservations.

XyXyXyXyXy

The next morning Elliot crept downstairs, he was unsure whether he should stay in his room or if he was actually allowed to eat.

He walked into the kitchen to be confronted by his mother making tea.

''Oh,'' he froze, not sure what to do, it was early and he hadn't expected to find anyone up and about.

''Don't you oh me, young man. You haven't explained yourself to me yet,'' Bones snapped irritably and Elliot bit his lip as he tried to decide what to do next.

''Sit, we need to talk,'' Bones gestured at the chair opposite her but Elliot hesitated.

''I'll stand,'' he muttered as his face reddened, he was still feeling the effects of his father's wrath.

''Oh no, you sit down. That way whilst we speak you will remember the consequences of your behaviour. Now sit down,'' Bones was so uncompromising that Elliot obeyed her without any further delay.

''Okay so I know that your dad punished you last night and for the record you deserved it and more. All I am going to say is that don't you ever do anything like that again, it was reckless and dangerous to the nth degree. I will not tolerate you risking your life, it is not going to happen again, do you understand me?'' Bones didn't beat about the bush and Elliot nodded dumbly, his mother was not a woman to be argued with in her current state of mind.

''Speak, not speaking is not an option, not anymore,'' Bones pushed him and Elliot muttered his agreement.

''Good, now do you want some cereal?'' Bones returned to normal and Elliot frowned. She was prepared to take his word just like that, it was surprising to say the least. Elliot knew he didn't warrant such faith and it made him feel unworthy. He desperately wanted to make amends but wasn't sure how to even start.

''Thanks, where's dad?'' Elliot accepted the bowl that Bones handed to him.

''He had to go to the lab, he'll be back later when Gordon gets here,'' Bones was vague, not wanting to give Elliot an inkling that by the end of the day he would have a permanent new identity and ancestry. That was a delicate matter and they had to present a united front so Bones waited for her husband and favourite shrink.

Elliot took a mouthful of cereal and found that it tasted like cardboard then he dropped his spoon with a loud clatter. Bones looked up in surprise and Elliot smiled tightly.

''Aren't you hungry?'' She asked over the rim of her cup. Elliot shifted uncomfortably in his seat which meant he recalled last night in all its glory. Bones noticed and smiled wryly which Elliot returned sheepishly.

''I have something I need to say,'' he said quickly before his nerve broke.

''Do you?'' Bones asked curiously as she watched Elliot's face flush with embarrassment.

''I'm really sorry mom and I just wanted to say that I get what it was like for you when I was gone. I didn't but now I do so I wanted to say thank you,'' Elliot words were tentative as he was unsure what reaction they would provoke.

''What for?'' Bones was surprised and Elliot smiled at her, she was making it easy for him. His mother was truly one in a million and he loved her even more for that reason.

''Because you love me, even though I am a total pain in the ass and a jerk most of the time. You still love me, no one has ever been that way for me apart from my two dads and I want you to know that I appreciate it and I love you just as much. When I was on my own, I cried for you all the time. I know that's wussy and I'm too old for that but I couldn't help it. I just missed you so much. I don't know why I jumped off that roof but I'm kinda hoping Gordon might tell me. But I wanted you to know how I feel, when it's us,'' Elliot finally drew a breath and he sank his front teeth into his lip, drawing blood as he waited anxiously for Bones' reaction to his confession. Bones shook her head and reached over to take his hand.

''Thank you Elliot and I love you too,'' she replied in her inimitable reserved fashion but Elliot saw the flash of pleasure in her eyes and he knew his feelings were more that reciprocated. Bones reached over and wiped the blood tenderly away with a napkin from the table.

''But a warning young man, just because you are doing the right thing now doesn't change the fact that if you do anything like that again your dad will not hesitate and he will have my full support. But you need to remember that is only because we love you and want to keep you safe. Okay?'' Bones ruffled his hair and Elliot nodded. He picked up his spoon and shovelled in some cereal. Strangely this time it tasted good.

XyXyXyXyXy

''We have fibres, pretty generic. Not saying a lot,'' Jack relayed as he stood beside Booth surveying the body.

''She thinks it was Max? That's pretty out there, did he tell her that?'' Jack was stunned by Booth's revelation.

''Max never tells anything straight. It was more implied,'' Booth murmured, he was disturbed by this development. Max's involvement would reignite the Agency's interest in the case which might mean they would pull the plug on Elliot's change of identity.

''Uuum Jack,'' Booth looked around the lab warily and Jack smiled.

''Understood, it will be our little secret for now. After all it is only a hunch right? Brennan is not exactly renowned for those is she? No need to tell anyone just yet,'' Jack agreed without hesitation but Booth's face made it clear he wasn't finished.

''Not even Ang, right?'' Jack asked with a resigned sigh and Booth nodded.

''Not even Ang. Thanks Jack, I appreciate it. If it's any comfort it will only be for a day or so. Just until Elliot's legal status is dealt with,'' Booth thought it might help if Jack knew why he was breaking the law, not that he was ever that bothered about living outside the box.

''How is he this morning?'' Jack asked with a grin.

''I'm not sure, he was still asleep when I left but I would bet he's feeling pretty sorry for himself,'' Booth shrugged, a night's sleep hadn't changed his mind, Elliot had had it coming.

''Yeah well, about the craziest stunt I've ever seen,'' Jack had little sympathy.

''Is that right? The way I heard it you pulled the exact same stunt yourself,'' Booth laughed and Jack went red.

''He told you that did he? I remember it clearly, very clearly. My dad made sure of that,'' Jack replied and the two men's eyes met, a brotherly bond formed through a shared history of a bad childhood.

''I should go. Gordon will be here soon. I have to tell Elliot what's happening if he'll speak to me,'' Booth turned.

''He'll speak to you dude. Underneath all the bad attitude he's a good kid,'' Jack said firmly and Booth nodded.

''Yeah I know he is,'' he agreed before walking away.

XyXyXy

''Parks, quit sulking. It'll piss dad off,'' Elliot advised his younger brother who was sitting scowling on the couch.

''He likes Gracie more than us. He didn't spank her,'' Parker had woken up grumpy and was not in a forgiving mood.

''She didn't jump off the roof dude,'' Elliot reasoned as he sat down on the couch next to him.

''Neither did I,'' Parker was aggrieved, in his mind he had done the right thing and had still caught it.

''Yeah, I know but you did go up there didn't you?'' Elliot was the voice of reason but Parker declined to answer him.

''I hate it and I hate you for making me look like a skank,'' Gracie stormed in, her face like thunder.

''What is wrong with it? It's a T-shirt, a plain pink T shirt,'' Bones followed her, looking exhausted and frazzled. Elliot pulled a face at Parker who gave a reluctant smile, Elliot knew his sister was pulling a power play but Bones just didn't seem to get it so she continued to cajole her.

''It looks cute sweetie,'' she said helplessly as Elliot cringed.

''Cute? I don't wanna look cute, nobody takes you seriously if you look cute. For God's sake mother, are you a complete idiot?'' Gracie went too far and both boys looked over at her with wide eyes. There was no way she would have spoken to Bones that way if Booth had been home and they all knew it. It was a throwback to before when their family had existed in a perpetual state of chaos caused mainly by the children and Bones was determined it wouldn't be that way again.

Bones stared helplessly at her daughter and was just about to cave when she realised that she was reverting to old behaviour. She didn't need Booth to handle her eight year old daughter, she was a capable, grown woman and an experienced mother.

''You are not allowed to speak to me that way,'' Bones reached out and landed a sharp smack on Gracie's bottom which made her squeal. The front door bell chose that moment to ring.

''Go and sit down on that couch right now, young lady. Don't even think about changing that shirt,'' Bones pointed and there was a tense moment when it looked as if Gracie would defy her but then she nodded. She stomped to the couch and flung herself down next to Elliot. Bones went to answer the door.

''Good choice, mom was looking kinda dangerous,'' he said with a grin and Gracie threw him a withering glare.

''Shut up jerk,'' she snapped and both boys laughed which just deepened her frown.

''Oh dear, that doesn't sound good,'' Gordon stood at the doorway with a wide smile. Gracie looked delighted but then remembered she was sulking so stayed put, Parker crossed his arms moodily in direct contrast to Elliot who jumped up, racing over to the psychologist.

''Gordon, it's great to see you,'' Elliot surprised the staid Englishman by embracing him, Gordon cleared his throat and hugged him back.

''The feeling is mutual young man, completely mutual. How are you?'' Gordon placed his hand on the side of Elliot's head as he looked up at him with shining eyes.

''I got in trouble with dad again. Did mom tell you?'' Elliot smiled nervously and Gordon suppressed a chuckle. He had been devastated for his favourite family when they had been torn asunder and he was mighty glad to see them united.

''No, she didn't but perhaps you might,'' Gordon replied mildly although one look at Bones' glowering face confirmed that it wasn't only Booth, Elliot had upset.

''He did something so totally irresponsible that I couldn't bear to tell you. Oh and for the record it wasn't just your dad that you upset. Go sit,'' Bones waved Elliot back to the couch, he slouched sheepishly away.

''Oh dear, it would seem I have arrived in the nick of time. What did this appalling act entail?'' Gordon asked with a sardonic smile and Bones rolled her eyes.

''He jumped off Jack's pool house roof into his swimming pool. Unbelievable, completely unbelievable, he could have been killed, he almost was,'' Bones huffed fixing Elliot with a disapproving glare and Gordon pulled a pained expression. That would upset most parents, watching a precious child risk life and limb was not anyone's idea of a good time. However, Gordon wasn't surprised, it was to be expected in his opinion.

''And how did Agent Booth react to that?'' Gordon looked between the faces and no one looked him in the eye.

''Well that's clear enough. Badly then?'' Gordon was mildly amused and very reassured, already they were functioning as a normal family again which pleased him.

''Yeah, he wasn't real happy,'' Elliot thought he should reply just to be polite.

''Ah so Seeley reverted to type. Splendid,'' Gordon slapped his hands together.

''How is that splendid, it wasn't splendid for me?'' Elliot didn't get it at all.

''Well young man, you felt the need to test your parent's love and Booth reacted exactly the right way to confirm that it was as solid as it has always been. You are a lucky boy,'' Gordon grinned and Elliot stared at him in consternation.

''He hit me with a hair brush, how is that lucky?'' Elliot blurted.

''Wow did he? That sucks,'' Parker found his voice from somewhere and Elliot shrugged indifferently.

''It's no big deal,'' Elliot tried to ignore Gracie's look of amazement.

''Is that right?'' Booth appeared at the door and Elliot went bright red.

''Uuum.. I...'' Elliot stuttered and Booth pointed at him as he went to greet his wife.

''Yu might want to rethink that statement kiddo, no big deal wasn't the reaction I was hoping for,'' he said ominously as Elliot steadfastly studied his feet.

''You okay Bones?'' Booth murmured as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, she remained stiff and nodded succinctly.

Gordon glanced at Elliot who grimaced.

''I can see we have some work to do here. Temperance, I don't want to appear presumptuous but a cup of your marvellous tea would be most welcome,'' Gordon bluffed in an attempt to break the awkward atmosphere.

''I'll get you some,'' Bones turned and walked to the kitchen area. Gordon noted with a heavy heart that Booth watched her anxiously the entire way.


	12. Chapter 12 The Treaty of Versailles

Thanks for your reviews and I'm sorry for the delay.

I am not entirely happy with this and I'm not sure why.

Let me know what you think perhaps you can tell me what is wrong with it because I can't work it out.

Laters S

XyXyXyXy

''So how has the reconciliation been going then?'' Gordon sipped his tea and his question was greeted with complete silence.

''That well? Right, everyone around the table. We require a meeting so we can share our grievances , our very own Treaty of Versailles although I rather hope ours is more successful than that particular farce,'' Gordon chatted amicably as he waved them all to their respective seats.

''What is he talking about?'' Parker asked Elliot who shrugged.

''Who knows? Better not to argue with him though,'' Elliot was mindful that he had upset Booth again and wasn't about to provoke him further.

''Okay good. So this is nice isn't it?'' Gordon beamed at the miserable faces staring at him.

''Mom hit me,'' Gracie was sulking and Booth looked at Bones in surprise, that made a full house then. Great, Child Services were going to have a field day if they carried on like this.

''Mmm, so am I right in my assertion that out of the three children around this table, two have incurred the disapproval of one of their parents in the last twelve hours? Disapproval expressed by physical means?'' Gordon was dismayed to hear that although not entirely surprised.

''All of us, me too. I didn't even do that much wrong,'' Parker had carried his sense of injustice to the table.

''Pardon me?'' Booth wasn't having that. Not much wrong? Risking life and limb felt pretty wrong to him.

''He thinks that you were unfair Dad, cos he didn't actually jump,'' Elliot spoke for Parker when he looked at him beseechingly, not wanting to confront their dad directly. Elliot didn't really want to either but Parker left him little choice. This was what he did.

''No, don't do that,'' Gordon cut Booth off when he was about to protest.

''Pardon me? I can't defend myself is that you're saying? Come on doc, I can't just ignore that,'' Booth rankled but Gordon shook his head.

''No sorry, not you Agent Booth. I was speaking to Elliot,'' Gordon gave the teenage boy a harsh glare.

''What did I do?'' Elliot was now the one aggrieved.

''Elliot, when you were away, I think I am correct in saying that your father and Parker managed to communicate very adequately. Now you are back, there is no need for you to become your siblings mediator again,'' Gordon explained firmly and Parker frowned at him.

''Parker, if you have a problem with your father then it is up to you to tell him that. Your brother is not going to be doing that for you any longer,'' Gordon continued.

''Aren't I?'' Elliot did it again.

''No, you are not. Now be quiet there's a good boy,'' Gordon smiled charmingly and Elliot pulled a face but held his tongue.

''The floor is yours Master Booth,'' Gordon said with a flourish and Elliot rolled his eyes which made Gracie giggle.

Parker looked at his hands and began to fidget, Gordon leaned over and very gently placed his hand on the smaller ones. Parker looked up and Gordon gave him an encouraging smile.

''I did what you said. I came down and I didn't jump so I don't see why I got in trouble. It wasn't fair dad, it wasn't,'' Parker found the courage from somewhere.

''Agent Booth, would you care to explain your actions?'' Gordon didn't know the full story but he didn't need to. The problem with this family was quite simple, they were just not communicating. It began with the adults and trickled down through the children.

''Parker, you went up on the roof. You are right, you didn't jump but what you did was dangerous and you deserved to be punished. I decided as the adult that a spanking was needed to make sure you didn't anything like that again,'' Booth wasn't that comfortable justifying himself to an eight year old but he trusted Gordon so did it.

''But it wasn't fair!'' Parker exclaimed.

''Yes, it was fair. What did you think I would do when you made the decision to join your brother in his stupid stunt?'' Booth suddenly got an insight into why Gordon was doing this, the crux of this was taking responsibility for actions and then moving on. Booth was aware that Bones was watching him intently.

Parker looked at Elliot as was his way when the going got tough. Elliot opened his mouth and Gordon pointed at him, he promptly closed it again.

''I dunno,'' Parker shrugged and looked grumpily at the table.

''What I think Parker is trying to say is that he knew what the sanction for climbing on that roof was but he did it anyway. Therefore, he can't really support his claim that his punishment was unfair can you?'' Gordon articulated for the young boy who shook his head miserably.

''Right so onto the next grievance, Gracie, the floor is yours,'' Gordon was on a roll and rather enjoying himself.

''You shouldn't hit me mom. I don't like it and you shouldn't do it,'' Gracie was a lot blunter.

''I don't like you swearing at me or throwing tantrums,'' Bones retorted immediately, she had worked out Gordon's methodology as well.

''But.. I don't like this dumb shirt,'' Gracie felt she was justified in reacting so adversely.

''Grace, why do you persist with this conflict about your attire? You and I both know that is a plain T-shirt and there is nothing remotely offensive about it,'' Gordon intervened again and Gracie was speechless. Gordon automatically pointed a reminder at Elliot before he even had the thought to defend his sister.

''I wasn't going to say a word,'' he said defensively. He decided not to say that he thought his sister's behaviour was way over the top.

''Glad to hear it,'' Gordon said smugly before turning to the truculent girl.

''So? What is your motivation?'' Gordon asked and Gracie glared at him. She was about to vent in his direction but that wasn't what the psychologist wanted.

''Tell your mother not me,'' Gordon made it much trickier.

''Go on, tell her like you did me,'' Elliot risked Gordon's wrath. Gordon let it go, believing that Elliot encouragement was required on this occasion.

''You don't care what I do not like dad does. I'm so obnoxious sometimes and you just let me. It makes me think that you don't really care how I act,'' Gracie was honest but she avoided looking at her mother's face.

''Of course I do. I proved that earlier didn't I?'' Bones didn't think her logic added up.

'' Today you did but you let dad do it most of the time. I just want you to notice me mom, that's all,'' Gracie made the most childish of pleas and Bones looked mortified.

'' I'm sorry Gracie, I didn't realise how you felt,'' Bones didn't know how else to react and Gracie smiled shyly. Gordon cleared his throat when he saw Booth's face.

''You have something to add I believe Agent Booth. I sense you are not entirely convinced by Grace's explanation,'' Gordon was very aware that Booth was struggling not to speak.

''That is true to a certain extent but some of it Gracie is that you enjoy baiting your mom, you are playing power games and you know it. You are just being plain old naughty sometimes,'' Booth had a good handle on his daughter and Gordon smiled approvingly at him.

''No, I'm not,'' Gracie narrowed her eyes, she didn't like her dad being so perceptive.

''Honest young lady, we are being honest,'' Gordon reminded her and she turned her resentment on him.

''I am being honest,'' she retorted.

''What about how you are with your brothers? Teasing and goading them just because you enjoy the rumpus it causes,'' Booth wasn't done and Gracie went very quiet.

''Indeed, the rumpus can be most entertaining don't you agree Elliot?'' Gordon turned his attention to the older child who sat up with affront.

''Huh?'' he said gormlessly and Gordon shook a reproaching finger at him.

''Stop with your nonsense. Your parents love you and if you behave badly they have every right to punish you. That is all I have to say to you on the matter in hand,'' Gordon was more forthright with him on accounts on his age. Gordon had every intention of talking to Elliot privately, there were a lot of unresolved issues but this was not the time for that. Gordon was only scratching the surface but he needed to restore some equilibrium before this family could heal itself.

''Okay, I get it. I make my choices right?'' Elliot was resigned in the face of the greater force that was Gordon, Gordon.

''Exactly. Splendid, we have some accord although Grace is yet to answer her father's point.'' Gordon looked at Gracie who hunched a shoulder sullenly.

''You have to speak,'' Booth said, he was breaking Gordon's rule but he let him.

''Okay so sometimes I do it for fun,'' she admitted.

''But the problem with that Grace is that the consequences are not fun are they? However as I told Parker if you make the decision to create mayhem you cannot complain when the mayhem that ensues includes you getting your comeuppance,'' Gordon pushed home the point and Grace nodded in reluctant agreement.

''So I believe we have all reached an agreement, you children will accept responsibility for your actions so your parents have no need to feel any guilt when they have to punish you if those actions are unacceptable. Splendid,'' Gordon looked around for agreement.

''Is that what we agreed? I must have blinked and missed that,'' Elliot made a wise crack and Booth looked at Gordon.

''Oh absolutely. I want to speak to you alone anyway,'' Gordon answered the unspoken question.

''Elliot and Gracie, both of you go to your rooms. Parker, you can go and watch TV in the living room,'' Booth issued orders.

''Why do I have to go to my room? What did I do?'' Elliot protested but he got up when Booth threw him a withering glare.

''Sorry Gordon,'' Elliot apologised because he knew full well what he had done. He had attempted to undermine Gordon, it was a weak rebellion and one that was easily defeated. Elliot looked around, the adults were united and he had to accept it. Parker and Gracie had already left so Elliot sloped away without another word.

Bones and Booth exchanged relieved glances and Gordon smiled, the bridge building had begun.

''Can I just say before we move on that Rome wasn't built in a day and that Elliot requires more assistance but that is a process that will take a while so I will be staying for a few days to help you?'' Gordon wanted them to feel supported. The couple's faces revealed their relief at that news.

''So now we come to the sticky wicket,'' Gordon looked at his favourite couple and was dismayed by the distance between them, both physically and emotionally.

''Huh?'' Booth didn't understand the metaphor.

''Cricket Agent Booth, a game played by gentleman, a slow, civilised game with intricate nuances and the appliance of many subtle skills, not least the need for patience. Cricket teaches us that the passage of time is sometimes a necessity before we reach our ultimate goal,'' Gordon hypothesised.

''You think that we need to be patient and take our time,'' Bones understood if Booth didn't.

''Yes although communication is also vital when playing cricket as it is in life just as we just proved with your recalcitrant children,'' Gordon replied mildly.

''How important is honesty when you are playing this game of yours?'' Bones flashed tumultuous eyes at Booth who looked away with a sigh.

''The thing is with honesty Temperance is that it can be a weapon as well as a virtue. The truth can wound us and those we love may on occasion feel the need to keep things from us to protect us,'' Gordon knew she wasn't going to like what he said.

''You are excusing him, how could you? After all I went through,'' Bones was angry and hurt that Gordon appeared to be siding with Booth.

''I am not diminishing your suffering Temperance, I am merely suggesting that Agent Booth acted with the best of intentions and the lie wasn't really his. Yes, he had to keep the truth from you but he did not tell the lie in the first place. It was not his conspiracy, he was merely a pawn in it as you all were,'' Gordon continued with his patient, balanced tone. Booth looked cautiously at Bones who was blinking rapidly.

''But I can't trust him anymore,'' she said coldly.

''That is where the time and patience comes in. You can forgive but the trust requires more nurturing,'' Gordon was happy when he was able to justify his speech about cricket which had been a little more rambling than he intended.

''I'm not sure I can forgive him,'' Bones said quietly and Booth stiffened but kept his eyes locked on Gordon.

''Agent Booth is not your father Temperance, he is worthy of your forgiveness,'' Gordon was blunt and Bones stared at him, whilst she digested what he said.

''May I suggest that I babysit whilst you go and enjoy lunch together. Take the opportunity to actually speak to each other without the constant tension and distraction that the children provide,'' Gordon knew he had said enough, this was now down to them.

''I think that sounds like a great idea don't you Bones?'' Booth looked at her, holding his breath as he awaited her verdict. Bones appeared frozen but then she took his hand. She nodded, Spring may just have arrived and the thaw was underway.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot looked at the cell phone and the number illuminated on the display. He sighed and pushed dial.

''Max, it's me. Are you okay?'' Elliot asked in a whisper.

XyXyXyXyXyXy


	13. Chapter 13 An Absent Father

I haven't forgotten this story but my real life is busy, very busy so apologies.

This is case led but there is a baby waiting to be born. What gender though? Let me know what you think, its up for discussion at the mo so you could influence the decision.

Review and then you won't be disappointed.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyxYx

''Where's mom and dad?'' Elliot stood at the doorway looking at Gordon who was reading the paper at the kitchen table.

''Aaah just the person I need to speak to, sit, we have much to discuss,'' Gordon folded the paper very precisely.

''Do we?'' Elliot sat anyway and looked suspiciously at Gordon.

''Do you love your family?'' Gordon asked abruptly as he removed his reading glasses.

''What sort of question is that?'' Elliot was affronted and Gordon smiled wryly.

''A simple one. So do you?'' Gordon leant back in his chair stretching happily.

''Are you enjoying yourself? Is this fun for you?'' Elliot glared at the psychologist.

''Yes it is really but that doesn't change the fact that I care very deeply about all of you,'' Gordon replied without hesitation.

''Yes Gordon, I love mom and dad. I love them an awful lot,'' Elliot said begrudgingly and Gordon nodded with satisfaction.

''That is splendid. So how about your birth parents? How do you feel about them?'' Gordon asked and Elliot gasped in shock, it had been a long time since anyone had even mentioned they had ever existed.

''I... Uuum, I dunno really,'' Elliot shrugged and looked miserably at his feet.

''Your father was Agent Booth's best friend wasn't he?'' Gordon asked mildly and Elliot felt his mouth go dry and a lump form in his throat.

''Yeah he was and he's very like him which is kinda...'' Elliot went very quiet.

''Why it was so easy for you to accept Agent Booth as a surrogate parent. Is that the only reason?'' Gordon asked and Elliot flicked nervous eyes at him.

''No, it wasn't just that. In a lot of ways Uncle Seeley is how I always wanted my dad to be but he wasn't. There was something...'' Elliot dried up and swallowed hard.

''Something what Elliot?'' Gordon pushed gently and Elliot began to chew his lip, he quickly tasted the tang of blood as his anxiety manifested itself physically.

''He had this blind spot when it came to my mom, it was a weakness, she was his everything,'' Elliot stuttered and Gordon smiled regretfully at him.

''And you weren't, you protected him, kept her secret and ensured his happiness but still found yourself second best am I right? That must have hurt a lot,'' Gordon felt the boy's pain, what a terrible way to grow up? Such a life of duplicity and lies was always going to result in a mixed set of values and a low sense of self worth.

''I got by,'' Elliot whispered, he sniffed wiping a stray tear away with his hand. He tugged his sleeves over his hands and drew his knees to his chest, forming a safe cocoon to bury his head in.

''Don't wanna talk, I'm tired,'' Elliot mumbled into his knees and Gordon placed a gentle hand on his head.

''Okay if that's what you want. I know you're worn out,'' Gordon murmured in his ear and Elliot nodded.

''Thanks doc,'' he said softly and Gordon had to smile, he sounded so like his father.

XyXyXyXyXy

''So Bones, what do we do now?'' Booth looked at his stiff, tense wife.

''I don't know. I am not sure why Gordon suggested this,'' Bones said and Booth frowned at her.

''Don't you?'' He asked and Bones looked guilty.

''I am so hurt Booth. I keep thinking it will pass and then it comes back, each time it gets worse. Why didn't you tell me? Why Booth?'' Bones dropped her voice and her tone was urgent.

''I couldn't see a way out Bones. Cullen told me what they did and I was so angry but I had all of you to consider. I didn't know that it would get worse as the months went by, I thought we would get over it. How wrong was I?'' Booth laughed bitterly and he looked so lost that Bones felt herself soften.

''It was all wrong Booth, all of it was as wrong as it could get,'' she replied and Booth looked up at her.

''Will we ever be the same again, do you still love me?'' Booth's face crumpled with anguish and instinctively Bones reached for his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

''That will never change Booth, that's the easy part, It's trusting you that's the problem,'' she uttered through bated breath.

''If I could change it Bones, I would. I get it now Bones, the agency is not the most important thing to me anymore. It was my life for such a long time, I didn't get it but now I do,'' Booth clung onto her and she nodded.

''I know and I think Gordon is right, it will take time. We'll rebuild and we have the baby to help us,'' Bones was far more benevolent than she thought she was capable of but she was being honest.

''Yes, we have that. What shall we call her?'' Booth responded in kind, she had affirmed her love and made it clear she would give them a chance so Booth felt reassured, time would tell.

''So it's a girl then?'' Bones laughed and for the first time for a long time it had a genuine ring to it.

''I hope so cos I don't think I could cope with any more boys,'' Booth sipped his beer and Bones threw him a bemused glance.

''Gracie is way harder than both the boys put together isn't she?'' Bones pointed out and Booth hunched a shoulder.

''Yeah I guess she is but I don't think Elliot needs the competition. He's in a bad state Bones, you do know that don't you?'' Booth got serious and Bones nodded.

''Yes, I know he is but we'll get him through,'' Bones sounded very confident and Booth looked at her doubtfully.

''We will Booth, together we will get them all through,'' Bones said firmly and Booth believed her.

But he didn't know the truth and how that might prove near impossible.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot walked into the diner and looked around. He almost laughed when he spotted the open paper, he thought Max was an experienced criminal. About now he looked like an extra from a James Bond movie, several people around him appeared uneasy, so much for remaining inconspicuous.

''You look dumb and like you're about to shoot the place up,'' Elliot slipped into the booth facing the newspaper occupying the seat opposite him.

''What?'' Max looked over his disguise and Elliot allowed himself a chuckle.

''You look suspicious cos it looks like you're hiding. Everyone around you is freaking out about now,'' Elliot pulled the newspaper down and Max grinned at him.

''Looking good kid. They're taking care of you then?'' Max folded the paper and Elliot couldn't help but notice that several nearby tables gave a collective sigh of relief.

''Yeah, just like you knew they would. Mom and dad are the best you know that,'' Elliot perused the menu.

''You hungry?'' Max asked and Elliot looked at him as if he was crazy.

''I'm fourteen, I'm always hungry. You buying?'' Elliot gestured towards the waitress . There was a familiarity that would have made Bones' blood run cold, Elliot had obviously spent a lot of time in Max's company.

''Have what you want. I've been to Vegas,'' Max smirked and Elliot rolled his eyes.

He ordered the works, taking Max at his word who didn't appear bothered.

''Wow, you did good then?'' Elliot asked and Max's grin grew wider.

''You could say that,'' Max winked.

''Will you teach me how to count cards?'' Elliot played with the salt.

''No cos your dad would shoot me,'' Max removed the condiment from his hand.

''Right and now you care what my dad thinks. You know they've got his body don't you?'' Elliot caught Max's eye.

''I know, it was my idea,'' Max confirmed Elliot's suspicions.

''Why the hell did you do that? You know they're the best. They are gonna figure it out and then we're both in the shit,'' Elliot pointed out.

''Do you think? Maybe they are the best people to solve this case?'' Max was relaxed and Elliot frowned, perplexed by Max's attitude.

''How do you figure that? They won't be able to cover this up, even if they wanted to I don't think they could,'' Elliot knew that might be an ask too much.

''Yes, they will. They won't do it for me but you, they will protect to the ends of the earth. They will never give you up, they will never let you go again,'' Max was very confident but Elliot did not share his confidence.

''The law matters more to them than me, I was there Max. I saw what happened,'' Elliot's voice broke and Max leaned into his personal space.

''You did nothing wrong, it was him not you, you hear me?'' Max hissed and Elliot sat back, his eyes full of fear.

''I know but still, I should have called 911 or something. There's a law about that isn't there? I think it make me an accessory or something like that, '' Elliot insisted.

''You're not listening, it was not you, you have to believe that,'' Max said it again but Elliot hesitated.

''I should tell them. I should have told them right from the get go,'' he said and Max's face darkened.

''You can't Elliot. I got you home didn't I? It's not just your head on the block here. You owe me,'' Max showed his harsher side and Elliot slumped, defeated by his vehemence.

''It's not right Max, they deserve to know. Like you said I didn't do anything wrong. I owe them way more than you,'' Elliot protested weakly.

''No you didn't but I did. I did it for you or have you forgotten that?'' Max behaved badly through desperation.

''No but the truth will come out. It always does and it will be better if we admit it. I don't think you even did that much wrong. It was him, he was a son of a bitch,'' Elliot argued more strongly this time but Max shook his head.

''I have a record Elliot. I will fry do you understand that? You must keep quiet,'' Max was stronger and older, Elliot was no match for him so he nodded.

''Okay,'' he looked up as the waitress placed a heaving plate of food in front of him.

''Thank you,'' he smiled at her and her face filled with indulgence.

''You're a cutie aren't you?'' the waitress chucked his cheek before she walked away.

''Eat up and don't forget to use that face, you kid could tell people that the world was flat and they'd believe you,'' Max gulped his coffee and Elliot began to eat with a heavy heart because he knew there was one person who would see through his pretty face, someone who always did, he just had to say one wrong thing and all would be lost.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Hey guys, how's things?'' Booth came into the room closely followed by Bones who was wearing a serene smile.

Gordon and the children, well two of them, looked up from their game of Monopoly.

''We're all fine aren't we?'' Gordon looked around at the happy faces with contentment.

''We haven't had one fight,'' Gracie proclaimed with pride.

''Well that is an improvement,'' Booth sat down beside them whilst Bones went to put the kettle on.

''We're missing one?'' Booth asked Gordon with a quirked eyebrow.

''Elliot's beat, he went to sleep,'' Parker said as he threw the die.

''Oh right, he could use the rest,'' Booth wasn't concerned and Bones came around behind him.

''Who's winning?'' She asked as she placed a loving hand on Booth's shoulder. Gordon noted the gesture with satisfaction. He had achieved much in one day although all was not as it seemed.

XyXYXyXyXy

Elliot is still being dishonest and Booth will not be happy with him when he finds out. I have a suspicion that hair brush of his will make another appearance!

S X


	14. Chapter 14 Zac Efron is Cute

The doorbell rang as Gracie played hard ass with Gordon, he owed her big money and just didn't have it.

''I'm not prepared to negotiate,'' Grace declared with her nose in the air and Gordon hid his amusement.

''I think that you have a bright future in the financial world because you have the attributes to defeat the best business minds along with an extremely ruthless streak if I may say so,'' Gordon chuckled as he threw in the towel.

''Extraordinary, quite extraordinary,'' he added as Gracie beamed with triumph, she liked winning much as her mother did. Parker began to pack the game away without prompting, things really were looking up.

''Hey guys,'' Angela walked in with a huge, sunny smile which everyone reciprocated.

''Wow, you are good,'' Jack exclaimed from just behind her. His remark was aimed at Gordon, it had been a while since the Booth household had been this relaxed and comfortable.

Gordon acknowledged the compliment with a tip of the head whilst Bones tutted loudly.

''It's not just because of him,'' she stated as she hugged Angela.

''No, I know,'' Jack stuttered, reverting back to the days when Bones could make him feel a fool with one glance.

''So, who wants to go to the movies?'' Angela intervened, she didn't want to break the spell.

''The movies?'' Gracie asked suspiciously, Parker had been about to yelp with pleasure but he closed his mouth on his sister's cue.

''Yeah, Jack and I want some company so we figured you guys might help out,'' Angela played her part perfectly.

''I wanna go to the movies,'' Parker said quietly, he was surprised they were being offered a treat after their stunt but wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

''That sounds like a great idea,'' Booth exclaimed from the sofa and Gracie fixed him with a knowing stare.

''We have no choice do we?'' She asked with a sigh and Booth smiled tightly.

''No sweetheart, you don't,'' he said back and Gracie rolled her eyes at the endearment, Parker just looked confused.

''They're getting rid of us you duffus,'' Gracie explained with disdain to her clueless brother.

Parker wrinkled his nose, that didn't really help because all it did was pose another question.

''So I'm guessing you're not gonna tell us why are you?'' Gracie spoke to her mother who chose to say nothing, Bones found silence a useful ploy at times.

''Right, that's what I figured. Come on Parker, apparently we're going to the movies,'' Gracie gave in easily, she knew that she wasn't going to find out anything and the movies sounded inviting.

''Can we go see Charlie St Cloud? I think Zac Efron is cute,'' Gracie asked as she went to get her coat, Parker's groan echoed from the hallway.

Jack threw his arms up,'' Hope you appreciate this dude,'' he pointed at Booth,'' that is a total chick flick twice over. Things I do for you,'' Jack went into the hall shaking his head.

Booth cracked a smile at Jack's discomfort and was surprised when Bones joined him, her face more carefree than he had seen for a very long time.

''You ready?'' Gordon asked as they waited for quiet, the sound of a car pulling away confirmed that the stage was now set.

''I guess,'' Booth stood uncertainly by the doorway, Bones squeezed his arm before sitting down at the table beside Gordon.

''It will be fine Booth, it will,'' Bones backed up her gesture with reassuring words.

''What if he doesn't want this? We are making assumptions about how he feels,'' Booth expressed his insecurity, he was pretty sure Elliot hated him at the moment and wasn't going to be thrilled to find that he was now irretrievably linked to Booth for the rest of his life.

''Seeley, Elliot is a bright boy, he will be happy although he won't show you that. He is still harbouring resentment but don't let that fool you. This will be a relief,'' Gordon stepped up for his favourite FBI agent who nodded unsurely.

''Turn and face Seeley, turn and face as my old rugby master used to say,'' Gordon encouraged him in his own, strange way.

''You played rugby?'' Booth was amazed.

''Yes I did, very well. Rugby is a gentlemen's game,'' Gordon replied with a sniff and Booth rolled his eyes.

''Stop procrastinating. Carpe Diem Seeley, Carpe Diem,'' Gordon declared.

''That means seize the day,'' Bones added helpfully and Booth shook his head.

''Yeah thanks Bones, I do know that,'' he threw his wife a mocking glare and she raised her eyebrows back at him.

''So do it then,'' Bones pushed a little harder and Booth took a deep breath before walking decisively up the stairs.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot stood by the back door and looked upwards, Max had called and he had come running, he had failed to think about how he would get back into the house without discovery. It was a major error of judgement and Elliot was hurtling back to a world of pain, less than twenty four hours after his previous visit.

''He isn't there,'' Elliot heard his father's voice and the anger was distinct although it was underlined with another tone, worry, an emotion Elliot had caused him to experience way too much.

It had been dumb but Elliot had acted impetuously, it was his weakness and he started to wonder if he would ever be anything other than a problem for anyone who was stupid enough to love him.

''We should call the police,'' his mother's voice jolted him from his day dreaming, she was panicking and she was scared. Elliot didn't think twice, he flung open the back door and stepped over the threshold.

''I'm okay. I'm here,'' he said immediately and he was confronted by angry eyes, he gulped involuntarily.

''What the hell Elliot?'' Booth was the one, he was always the one, who verbalised their exasperation.

''I needed some air,'' he said weakly and he saw the disappointment in Gordon's eyes which just added to the already heavy burden he was carrying. These were good people and they deserved the truth, not the half truths and false platitudes that sprang so easily from his lips.

''Sure you did. I don't think I want to know,'' Booth was instant with his response and Elliot began to chew his lip, if only he knew how much that told the adults watching him.

''Your parents would like to talk to you. Why don't you sit down?'' Gordon said wearily and Elliot nodded.

''It is not that easy. I told you this stopped and it does. You knew that you shouldn't leave this house and you did it anyway so before you sit down,'' Booth was mad and Elliot braced himself, silently cursing Max for making him do this, it was just one more thing of a long list that Max had forced him into.

Booth had tucked Elliot under his arm before he had time to take a breath. He dispensed six hard swats to his bottom and sent Elliot to his seat with tears in his eyes. Elliot sank into the chair and avoided the accusing eyes he could feel burning into the top of his head.

''Sorry Doc but I warned him,'' Booth didn't sound sorry at all and Gordon decided that now was not the time to lecture Booth on his choices when punishing his children.

''Sorry mom,'' Elliot said into his chest, he wanted to tell them so much that it hurt and he squeezed his eyes closed in an effort to stop himself. Bones would never love him if he was the reason her father was locked away for a million years or worse.

''That's okay Elliot,'' Bones replied, she wasn't very happy with Booth's reaction but suppressed her disapproval for when they were alone together.

''Elliot, there has been a development,'' Gordon started nervously, this was a major revelation and even he was uncomfortable with the enormity of what he was about to say.

Elliot's head shot up and he looked at the psychologist with terrified eyes, oh God they knew already, they were going to arrest him, he just knew it.

''Honey, calm down,'' Bones was unsettled by Elliot's extreme reaction and she took his hand, he looked down at her hand and then up into her eyes, his baffled expression adding to her consternation.

''What's the matter Elliot?'' she asked and Elliot realised that he was wrong, this was something else, if it was Max then he would already be in cuffs.

''Nothing,'' he shook his head, blinking back tears as desperation threatened to strangle him, he needed help, he couldn't do this for much longer.

''You sure kiddo,'' Booth joined in, he could see that Elliot was very stressed, his breathing was rapid and his face flushed. Booth regretted his actions now, Elliot was in a bad way as he had told Bones a few hours ago, he should have considered that but his temper had got the better of him.

''I'm okay dad,'' Elliot smiled at him as he fought the urge to throw his arms around Booth and hold onto him forever.

''You sure?'' Booth wasn't convinced and he pulled his chair closer, placing an arm around Elliot's shoulders. Their eyes met and Elliot smiled.

''Elliot, we have good news,'' Gordon continued, Elliot was cocooned between his parents, the time was right.

'Doc,'' Booth interrupted the psychologist who nodded in understanding, this wasn't his news to impart.

Booth spoke quietly and gently, outlining that the FBI had created a new past for Elliot, that Booth would be listed as his natural father and that his mother had been killed in a car crash. Elliot's eyes grew wide as he listened.

''So what I will your son for real?'' Elliot sounded confused, Booth nodded. Elliot furrowed his brow as if he was trying to figure out a particularly perplexing algebra equation, he tipped his head on one side and looked at Booth with unflinching concentration.

Booth couldn't drag his eyes away as he waited for the verdict, he knew if this went the wrong way, it would break his heart.

''Are you sure? I'm a pain in the ass,'' Elliot asked childishly and Booth's face was split by a huge grin, there was his answer.

''Yeah I know you are but now you're my pain in the ass,'' Booth pulled Elliot into his arms and hugged him tightly.

''Thank you,'' Elliot whispered in Booth's ear, it was just for him, the person who had done the most for Elliot, the person he trusted above all others.

''You're welcome,'' Booth replied just as softly, he followed up with a kiss on the head and then released him.

''So what I'm Elliot Booth now then?'' Elliot addressed Booth, it was as if Gordon and Bones weren't there.

''Mmmm,'' Booth pulled a face, '' you have to change your name.'' Booth wasn't surprised when Elliot gasped in protest and sat back in his seat with a hard face.

''Do I have any say in what I'm called?'' Elliot knew the answer.

''Babies don't choose their names do they?'' Booth countered and Elliot's pout grew deeper.

''This is different. So come on, what crap name have the FBI chosen for me this time?'' Elliot was resigned, he just hoped it wasn't too stupid.

''Samuel, you're gonna be Sam Booth,'' Booth liked it, he had from the get go.

''Oh,'' Elliot was stunned into silence as he liked Sam too and had been all ready to launch into a rant.

''Nothing to say Sam?'' Gordon reminded them that they weren't actually alone.

''No, I guess not. I can live with it,'' Elliot shrugged.

''Good. So Sammy, I need a favour,'' Booth stood up, he winked at Bones who had been silent throughout although she was touched by the tender scene that had just unfolded. She was overwhelmed with love for her husband and she was enjoying it as it had been a while since she had felt that way.

''I didn't say you could call me Sammy,'' Elliot protested just to appear tough but he liked that his dad gave him a pet name, it made him feel special.

''How about only your dad gets to call you that?'' Gordon helped out and Elliot blushed.

''Whatever, I don't mind,'' he tried to bluff it away. Booth ruffled his hair whilst he threw Gordon a grateful glance, that had been alot easier than Booth had been expecting and he knew Gordon was partly responsible.

''It was you as well,'' Gordon said and Booth nodded, he was reminded how strong this relationship was and how he really did regard Elliot as his eldest son now.

''What's the favour,'' Elliot reminded Booth of what he had been saying.

''Well Sweets wants to see Gordon and I said I would drive him. Could you take care of mom for me?'' Booth made Elliot man of the house and he saw his chest puff out.

Booth gave Bones a warning look as she looked about to protest and she stayed quiet, understanding what Booth was telling her.

''Sure,'' Elliot said casually.

XyXyXyXyXy

They were watching a movie, 'Grapes of Wrath' when suddenly Bones grasped Sam's hand.

''Oh God, call your father,'' Bones said between gritted teeth as she stood abruptly. Sam jumped up immediately, looking around for his phone then he realised his mother was standing in a puddle!


	15. Chapter 15 A New Baby and a New Hero

So here it is, thank you for the reviews and thank you to those who have been loyal enough to stick with this story. There aren't many of you left and I appreciate everyone of you.

Couldn't make you wait so here it is at last.

Oh and a late thank you to ReadingRed ( who has already reviewed so I will PM her) and MMWillow13 who will see their own sentiments expressed here, see I do use your reviews, honest!

Enjoy, S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Sam could not believe it when the phone clicked over to answer phone, he was about to speak when his mom gave a deep, guttural groan that scared the life out of him. He dropped the phone onto the couch and tried to hold her up.

''Get me to the wall,'' Bones gasped once the contraction had reached a crescendo and had started to come down. Sam had no idea why that might help but did it anyway. Bones laid her forehead against the flat surface and groaned as she felt the pain climbing again. She placed a hand on her bump and could feel the tightening, this was for real, not a practice run.

''What do I do? Do I get towels or something?'' Sam made her laugh through the pain but it came out as a strange, strangled yowl which caused the colour to drain from the young boy's face.

''I'll get a neighbour,'' he said in desperation but Bones was waving her hand around and he caught it, realising that she needed him to hold it.

''Don't leave me, just don't leave me,'' Bones couldn't contemplate being alone as she tipped her pelvis in a vain attempt to ease the excruciating pain. Nature wasn't stupid though and the pain eased just as it was about to become unbearable and as Bones grasp on his hand loosened, Sam took his opportunity. He reached over and managed to grab his phone from where he had discarded it so foolishly.

Sam dialled it quickly and managed to summon an ambulance before his mom started the manic waving of her hand again.

''I'm here mom, I'm here,'' he said through gritted teeth as Bones threatened to crush his phalanges into dust.

Bones was concentrating and barely acknowledged him as she struggled not to fight her body and let it do the work. Then something changed and an urge overcame her that was just too strong to ignore.

'' I need to push, I can feel the baby coming. I have to push,'' she said and Sam's eyes went like saucers.

''What no! No, you can't, it's only me, Mom. You need to hold on for someone to come. Please, I can't do this on my own,'' Sam insisted through tears of desperation.

''Yes you can, I need your help and so does the baby. We'll do it together, I'll tell you what to do,'' Bones sounded incredibly calm.

''Help me,'' Bones felt another contraction coming and although she would have preferred that her fourteen year old son didn't deliver her baby, he was the only one available, she just hoped it didn't traumatise him for life.

Sam did as she said and helped her down on the ground, her back braced against the couch.

''Go and get some towels,'' Bones ordered, she was pleased that she was wearing a skirt because she couldn't really see herself asking him to help her to remove her clothes.

Bones breathed through the next contraction and was dismayed as she began to shake, a feeling of nausea overcoming her. She could hear Sam thundering around upstairs and prayed he would return quickly, she had to push next time and needed him here for that.

''I'm back,'' Sam laid towels around her and then sat down next to her grasping her hand yet again. She was blowing hard and barely controlling the shaking.

''I am going to push with the next contraction and you have to get the baby. Hold the baby at an angle and rub its back gently. It should cry then, if it doesn't then gently tap the soles of its feet. Do you understand me?'' Bones said and Sam nodded.

''Okay mom,'' he was barely audible. He watched as Bones changed position to enable an easier passage for the baby.

''You can do this, I trust you and I love you okay?'' Bones managed to say as the pain began to build again.

''I love you too mom,'' Sam manned up and followed her calm lead.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Booth realised he had a message as he exited Sweets office, he had turned his phone off through habit and was annoyed with himself.

He listened in horror as he heard the muffled sound of his wife yelling in pain and his teenage son trying to comfort her in the distance.

Booth moved as fast as he could but in his heart he knew it wouldn't be fast enough.

XyXyXYXy

''It's not breathing mom, it's not breathing,'' Sam held the tiny, blue baby in his hands and looked desperately at his mother through blurred eyes.

''You are gonna need to blow in its mouth but be careful, just gently and rub its chest with the towel,'' Bones could feel another contraction coming but she had to give instructions before she gave into it.

Sam nodded and laid the baby down on the towel, he blew gently into its mouth three times and then he heard the most wonderful sound in the whole, wide world. His brother squirmed , wriggled his tiny arms and legs, threw back his head and began to scream with gusto!

XyXyXyXyXY

The paramedics arrived just as Bones delivered the placenta which was a blessed relief as Bones knew Sam would have had to cut the umbilical cord if they had been any longer. She didn't think he could cope with much more but she had no doubt he would have done what was needed, he was most definitely her hero!

As the experts busied themselves with the business end, Bones gazed contentedly into her new born son's fathomless eyes. He was quiet now, staring back at her as she murmured gently to him.

''Why isn't he crying anymore?'' Sam laid his head on her shoulder and looked at the small stranger in their midst.

''He recognises my voice,'' Bones whispered to Sam who looked amazed at that idea. He held out a finger and the baby caught it in his tiny fist.

''He's kinda ugly mom,'' Sam teased, his little brother was battered and bruised, his rapid entrance into the world taking its toll.

''No, he isn't,'' Bones thought he was beautiful but she knew that was anthropology at its best.

''Yeah he is but at least he isn't blue anymore,'' Sam was relieved by that fact, he had thought for one terrible moment that the baby was dead, not that he was about to say so.

''You were wonderful,'' Bones fixed him with a serene smile and Sam blushed.

''Not really, a bit of wuss but don't tell anyone,'' Sam played down his part modestly.

''Thank you Sam,'' Bones took a moment to appreciate her eldest son before going back to gazing lovingly at her new one.

The baby turned its head, rooting furiously and he wasn't happy when his efforts weren't rewarded.

''What's wrong with him?'' Sam was panicking again as the baby began to squeak in agitation.

''He's hungry,'' Bones was amazed that she knew that and she looked meaningfully at Sam who stood up abruptly.

''Right so you're gonna need to feed him aren't you ?'' Sam had learnt enough about the miracle of birth for one day.

''Why don't you give your mom some space?'' the female paramedic, her name was Ellen, suggested and Sam shot over the other side of the room.

''They get over it,'' she told Bones who was busy trying to latch the baby on.

''Be patient, give him a chance,'' Ellen advised and Bones took a breath, the baby sensed her relaxing and was soon feeding happily.

Bones looked up with triumph.

''Well done, it's the best thing for him. He's a little cold so they may put him in an incubator when we get to the hospital so enjoy some time with him,'' Ellen looked at her colleague who nodded.

''So we are good to go,'' Ellen told Bones. There was a sudden cacophony from the front door and a breathless Angela appeared.

''Bren, what's happened?'' the sight in front of her answered the question and Angela's face lit up.

''Oh Bren,'' Angela sank to her knees beside her and gazed down at the now dozing baby, however he was a Booth boy through and through because every time Bones tried to move him, he began to suck furiously again. He liked to eat, they all liked to eat.

''What did we get?'' Angela breathed as she stroked his soft, downy cheek.

''A boy, we got a boy, another Booth boy,'' Bones told her and Angela chuckled.

''Well as you know I don't think there could ever be too many of them. Congratulations Sweetie,'' Angela kissed her on the cheek.

''Will you come to the hospital Ang? Sam is done,'' Bones explained and Angela looked at the dazed boy leaning on the counter top and then back at Bones.

''No!'' she exclaimed.

''Oh yes and he was a complete and utter hero,'' Bones said proudly and Angela shook her head.

''Well he's his father's son isn't he?'' Angela smile grew even wider.

''Yes he is,'' Bones agreed happily. The paramedics scooted her effortlessly into the Evac Chair and the baby barely noticed, he was now out for the count.

''He is cute as a button,'' Angel said and as they left the room, the last thing Bones heard was Gracie's gasp of dismay.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Booth!'' Booth barked into the phone, he was in the process of placing his siren on the roof of his car, procedure could go hang, he had a birth to get to.

''Hey man, how are you doing?'' Jack's gleeful voice echoed around the car.

''Not so great Jack, I need you to get over to my house like yesterday,'' Booth multi tasked and pulled past the line of traffic.

''Already there man, just called to tell you to meet Bren at the hospital,'' Jack relayed, Booth could hardly hear him on accounts of the siren but he heard enough.

''Is she okay?'' he asked urgently and Jack chuckled.

''On cloud nine man but I will let her tell you that but rest assured she is way better than good,'' Jack said as little as he could but still put Booth's mind at ease.

''Oh thank God. Okay I'll see you later,'' Booth rang off, he knew that he had missed it and a feeling of disappointment settled although it was over shadowed by excitement.

XyXyXyXyXy

''But it was supposed to be a girl, how can it be a boy?'' Gracie was wailing and Jack was doing his best to ignore her.

''A boy, wow that's great,'' Parker was basking in triumph, mainly because he hadn't stopped to consider what a third boy did to his position in the family.

''Sammy, how about you sit down?'' Jack was concerned by the fact that Sam was verging on catatonic, which was further confirmed when he let Jack lead him to the sofa without a word of protest.

''Did you help mom?'' Gracie had another horrifying thought and her eyes filled with outraged tears.

''Yeah, it was... just the best,'' Sam managed to answer and he gave a small, wistful smile.

''That is not fair! No fair! No Fair!'' Gracie stamped her foot and looked on the verge of meltdown.

''Wow Gracie, way to spoil a moment,'' Sam roused enough to goad his sister, after all that was what big brothers were for.

''Yeah no kidding, what an idiot,'' Parker added his two penny worth.

Jack was torn, these were not his kids but Gracie was pushing the boundaries beyond belief.

''I hate you! I hate all of you! I hate the stupid ugly baby!'' Gracie screamed out her upset, she had learned a long time ago that in a family this size if you were unhappy then you said so and you did it loudly.

''Shut up Gracie, stop being a brat,'' Sam defended the baby who he felt a close bond with for obvious reason.

Gracie flew at him before Jack had a chance to react and she clawed his face, scraping sharp fingernails down his cheek, drawing blood immediately.

''Ow, shit, ow! She scratched me,'' Sam shoved Gracie onto the ground who it had to be said was probably the most shocked by what she had just done.

''Grace, apologise to your brother now,'' Jack hauled her to her feet and the little girl tried to kick him, she knew what she had done and was now fighting for her life or at least that was how she saw it.

''Hey no, stop that. Don't!'' Jack tried to fend her off but she was strong and managed to land a hefty blow right on the shin bone.

Jack reacted instinctively, he grabbed her arm, turned her around and smacked her bottom several times very hard.

Gracie was yowling now and both boys were watching the drama with huge saucer like eyes. Poor old Jack realised that Booth was most definitely going to shoot him but strangely he didn't care as he believed Gracie had it coming.

XyXyXYXyXyXy

''Hey you,'' Booth poked his head around the door and Bones looked up at him, her face peaceful and content. Booth felt a lump form in his throat, she had never looked so beautiful in her entire life and tears pricked his eyes.

''Come in,'' she gestured to him and Booth padded over to the bed, his eyes fixed on the precious bundle snuggled safely in her arms.

''Everything okay?'' His question anxious and she nodded.

''About as perfect as it ever gets,'' she reassured him and Booth grinned, placing a butterfly kiss on her cheek before settling himself on the bed beside her.

''So,'' he asked, hardly able to contain his curiosity much longer.

''He is perfect,'' Bones passed the baby over, there was a soft grunt and then the sound of even breathing.

''He?'' Booth had always known it was a boy but now he was worried, Bones had been so adamant.

''I'm happy. I am just so relieved that he is okay, his birth wasn't exactly what I was planning,'' Bones reassured him and Booth relaxed, it was plain by her face that she was beyond happy and well on the way past joy.

''Yeah, I kinda figured. Wanna talk about it?'' Booth asked tentatively.

''Not right now. I'd much rather discuss a name for him,'' Bones didn't feel up to the gory details just now, she had more pressing matters on her mind.

''What do you think? Winston?'' Booth teased as he looked down at the squished face of his newest son.

''I was thinking of Henry, after Pops,'' Bones managed to flummox him.

''We could call him Harry, I miss having a Harry around,'' Bones referenced when they had been the Walsh family which had been a good time despite how it ended.

''I think that would be perfect,'' Booth agreed in a heartbeat.

''Henry Elliot Booth,'' Bones followed up and Booth nodded.

''Now that's even more perfect, just like you,'' Booth sealed the deal with a kiss.

XyXyXyXyXy

Anyone unhappy with the gender should have voted, the vote was narrowly for a boy so your wish is my command!


	16. Chapter 16 666 On Her Head

Thank you for all the reviews. You are all so brilliant. A quick update as a reward. Fallen in love with Sam, Elliot's alter ego, he appears to have left all the bad stuff behind with his old identity, a fresh start can do that although it might be too good to be true cos Max is still lingering!

Gracie has stepped into the breach and she is an absolute riot to write, I am not saying I'm channeling but God, wouldn't it be great just to scream it out it occasionally like she does?

I have had a bad day so Gracie is mirroring that, them's the breaks.

Don't you just love daddy Booth though?

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

''Hey kiddo, how yer doing?'' Booth came into the house, fatigued but walking on cloud nine. He found Sam sitting alone on the couch gazing into space, the TV wasn't even on.

''Hey dad, where's mom? Is she okay?'' Sam sat up to attention and he looked exhausted.

''Yeah, relax, she's good. Where is everyone?'' Booth went to get a beer, just to wet the baby's head you understand.

''Uuuum,'' Sam didn't know how to answer that, the truth was that Jack had taken the other kids to pick up some burgers, Sam was wise enough to know it was to get Gracie away from him. He was currently akin to the devil as far as she was concerned, closely followed by their new sibling. She had wept copiously at Jack's cruelty and refused to apologise, Sam was glad to see the back of her but he felt sorry for Jack.

''What's wrong kiddo?'' Booth sat beside Sam and pulled him under his arm as he took a hefty swig of cold, fortifying beer.

''Nothing,'' Sam looked away and Booth caught sight of his cheek.

''Jeez, what happened to you? You guys get a mountain lion for a pet when I wasn't looking,'' Booth was appalled by the wound currently decorating his, he had to admit, very handsome son's cheek but he covered it with humour.

Sam looked at him guiltily and stared across the room, staying silent.

''Oh no, your mom didn't do that did she?'' Booth knew labours could be tough going and if Bones had scratched Sam in the mayhem, she would never forgive herself.

''No, course she didn't. She wouldn't do that, she was real brave dad. It was scary and she looked like she was dying then the baby was all blue. It was great and all but scary as hell,'' The words just tumbled out and Booth laughed before placing a kiss on Sam's still stubbornly flaxen hair. He was like Andy and would remain blonde for the rest of his life. He moaned about it all the time, feeling it made him look like a baby, to Booth it was beautiful, the colour of honey although he could see Sam's point. It was cute which was the last thing a teenage boy wanted to be called so Booth kept that sentiment to himself.

''You did good kiddo, real good. Me and mom could not be prouder, she said to tell you that you're her hero and that she is gonna buy you anything you want when she's comes home,'' Booth said and Sam's face lit up although he also wondered how Gracie was going to react to Sam being the object of such adulation from their mother.

''Really? I don't think I was much of a hero. I kinda panicked dad,'' Sam admitted to the one person he would. Booth laughed.

''Kiddo, grown men faint at births and that's in hospital with a bunch of doctors around. You did good, give yourself a break,'' Booth ruffled his hair and kissed him again. Booth sat back with a contented sigh and pulled Sam with him.

''I'm beat,'' the teenager admitted.

''Yeah, I bet you are,'' Booth took a long pull.

''Can I have some? You know to celebrate,'' Sam asked and Booth shook his head.

''No kiddo, you can't. Get yourself a soda then we'll toast the new baby,'' he replied firmly and Sam shrugged as he got up, that was the answer he'd expected.

''We gave him a name,'' Booth told him as he sat back down with a coke. He decided to share it with Sam first, it felt appropriate in the circumstances.

''What did yer call him?'' Sam asked curiously before sipping his coke, he hadn't been around to hear any of the suggestions, not that it would have helped much if he had been as the choice had never been suggested before.

''His name is...'' Booth paused dramatically and Sam shoved him.

''Just tell me dad,'' he giggled.

''Henry, Harry for everyday, Elliot Booth,'' Booth said with a flourish and Sam's face was a picture, a mixture of pleasure and incredulity

''You called him Elliot? Wow, that's...'' Sam didn't know how to articulate his feelings, he had put a brave face on it but giving up his birth name was hard and deep down he mourned the loss. He had gained so much by becoming Samuel Booth that it seemed churlish to complain about what was just a name after all but in the end it was the name his birth father had chosen for him. The father he still loved and missed every day.

From nowhere, Andy's face popped into his head and he heard him say ''Elliot'' in his calm, low level voice, his eyes were twinkling with crinkled edges, it was how everyone could tell when he was very happy. Sam realised with a lurch of the stomach that no one would ever call him by his real name again, not ever again except maybe in his head. It felt like a poor substitute and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

''Hey kiddo, don't cry,'' Booth was dismayed by Sam's sudden distress as the boy curled into a ball and pressed himself into his father's side. Booth squeezed him as he began to sob, the sound was heart breaking and each hacking sob cut through Booth like a knife. He knew this was about way more than the events of the day, there was a cathartic feel to Sam's distress so Booth waited for it to pass. He took the can from his son's hand and let him cry it out whilst he comforted him the best he could.

Booth's patience was rewarded when the crying slowed and was then replaced by the even breathing of deep slumber.

Booth knew Sam was exhausted so he let him sleep, however he also knew that Jack must have taken the other children out and they would be back soon. Sam should really be in bed and Booth wondered if he could carry him upstairs, Sam wasn't a big kid and he was still light from his many months away.

It was depressingly easy for Booth to pick Sam up and Booth made a mental note to take him to the doctor and have him checked over, he was just too thin.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Hey guys,'' Booth sat up from where he had been dozing when the children tumbled into the room closely followed by Jack.

''Congratulations dad, when can we see him?'' Parker flung himself at his father and gave him a tight squeeze.

''Congratulations man, he's a beauty,'' Jack pumped Booth's hand over Parker's head, his face split with a beaming smile.

''Thanks but no he isn't but he'll look better in a few days, poor little guy had a rough trip into the world,'' Booth replied good naturedly. He watched Gracie who avoided them all and threw herself into the furthest chair she could, she crossed her arms and her bottom lip was virtually touching her chest she was pouting so much.

Booth raised his eyebrows at Jack who grimaced.

''We got burgers dad, real big ones and soda, oh and lots of fries cos Jack says you have to line your stomach for your night out with the guys,'' Parker proclaimed. Jack looked sheepishly at him and shrugged.

''I hear congratulations are in order, we have a new Booth of the male persuasion is the news on the grape vine,'' there was only one person that could be and Booth was taken aback when Gordon hugged him, shook his hand and patted him over and over on the back.

''Splendid, absolutely splendid,'' Gordon kept shaking and he was beaming, looking as pleased as punch. Booth was extremely touched and Jack was laughing as he helped Parker with the food.

''So I have arranged for Wendell, Vincent Nigel Murray, Sweets and some of your army buddies to meet us so we can wet the baby's head. It's a tradition dude, you have no option, I've done it now,'' Jack laughed at Booth's face who wasn't perturbed by the thought of a drink but more how his army buddies would react to his squints.

''Oh and Lance will be in attendance as well, relax Seeley, they are all grownups, everyone will get along just fine,'' Gordon read Booth's mind as he often did.

''How about the kids?'' Booth reminded them all he had responsibilities, unlike any of them.

''Like you care about us,'' Gracie's tone made Booth look around at her, he frowned.

''And what does that mean young lady?'' Booth asked, now he knew for sure that Gracie was acting out.

''Ask him what he did, go on ask him,'' Gracie pointed at Jack who glanced at Gordon.

''Is that what you want Grace? Do you want to discuss people's behaviour today? Because if I were you I would think very carefully about that, there really is only one villain of the piece,'' Gordon said sternly and Gracie fell back into the chair with a huff.

''Yeah, yer dumbass,'' Parker muttered as he laid the table.

''Hey bub, watch the mouth okay?'' Booth reprimanded him although he was pretty sure he had a point.

''Am I supposed to ignore what I just heard?'' Booth asked uncertainly and Gordon slapped him on the back.

''Indeed you are, spoilt, little girls having tantrums are best ignored, it's a recognised technique,'' Gordon tried his best but Gracie wasn't having that.

''Yeah that's right just ignore me. Ignore me cos no one gives a damn how I feel. You're a mean, ugly old man Gordon,'' Gracie yelled across the room and Jack visibly flinched, he was about to be busted despite Gordon's best efforts.

''Hey, cut it out young lady. Apologise to Gordon right now,'' Booth flexed his paternal muscle, he had a feeling it was going to get a lot of use in the next few days and not just for changing diapers.

''No, I won't and you can't make me. You're not my father and I hate the whole goddamn lot of you,'' Gracie fought fire with fire and Booth knew they were back to the old version of Gracie, the little madam who threw her weight around.

''What did we talk about in the car Gracie and what did you promise me?'' Gordon surprised Booth by stepping in, he usually left Gracie to them, the boys were more his speciality.

''I don't care, I take it back,'' Gracie then poked her tongue out at the psychologist which made Parker laugh, it wasn't long before they all started to laugh.

''Shut up! Shut up, don't laugh at me. Stop it, I want mom, I want my mom,'' Gracie then collapsed yet again into hysterical tears burying her face into a nearby cushion.

''She's a little jealous,'' Gordon said to Booth who quirked an eyebrow.

''You are not kidding,'' he said weakly, unsure how to react, she deserved a spanking but Booth knew that could entrench her feelings of resentment so he hesitated.

''I have a confession,'' Jack couldn't keep it to himself any longer, he was pretty sure Gracie was going to bust him anyway.

''What, you're not jealous as well are you?'' Booth asked with a smirk. He decided to take Gordon's advice and ignore Gracie histrionics. He sat down and grabbed a handful of fries.

''No, what Jack is alluring to,'' Gordon joined him at the table. ''God, I know it's simple food but is there anything better than a good all American burger?'' Gordon took a bite and groaned in pleasure.

Parker scuttled away to watch TV whilst he ate, he wasn't normally allowed to eat away from the table but Booth let it go.

''These are the best Gordon which is why I drove right across town for 'em,'' Jack sat as well.

''So what is Jack all bent out of shape about?'' Booth hadn't forgotten, he checked Gracie and she was curled up in the chair, staring into space. Booth debated with himself whether to approach her.

''Did you see Sam's face?'' Gordon was doing all the talking and Jack threw him a grateful look.

''Yeah, what is that all about? It's nasty, he looks like he's been attacked by a monster,'' Booth bit his burger and then froze, he looked over at Gracie and then back at Gordon, his face incredulous.

''Yes, I'm afraid so,'' Gordon said with a grimace.

''Gracie did it, she has real long nails and it bled a lot dad,'' Parker added some detail.

''Sam was brave though, let Jack clean it with that stingy stuff but it hurt. His eyes were all wet,'' Parker continued the story and Booth swallowed painfully.

''I bet it did,'' Booth didn't know what else to say. Gracie appeared oblivious to their conversation until Booth caught her throwing them a furtive glance.

''I'm sorry dude,'' Jack said and Booth looked puzzled.

''It's not my place and all but it was really vicious and Sam didn't deserve it, she just flew at him,'' Jack's words confused Booth, he wasn't getting the whole story here.

''What Jack is trying to tell you is that he asked Grace to apologise and she kicked him so he smacked her several times,'' Gordon did Jack's dirty work for him.

Booth was relieved and rolled his eyes.

''She kicked you? God Jack, don't sweat it, I should be the one apologising,'' Booth was mortified.

''It wasn't my place was it?'' Jack was still feeling guilty.

''Jack, she kicked you and attacked her brother, if you hadn't spanked her I would have shot you,'' Booth said with a smile and Jack's face filled with relief.

''However, we still have a problem don't we?'' Gordon looked meaningfully over at the little hellion sitting in the corner of the room.

''Right, well that's easily fixed. You guys need to give me fifteen minutes,'' Booth threw his napkin down and went to stand up, he knew just what Gracie needed.

''Hold on Seeley, I am aware that Grace should be punished but we should consider the longer game here. She is feeling isolated and jealous, we don't want to compound those negative feelings,'' Gordon made sense but Booth still wasn't convinced.

''How about Sam's feelings Doc? Or Jacks for that matter?'' Booth replied and Gordon sighed.

''All valid, however it may be better to let everyone have a good night's sleep. Yes, scold her and put her to bed early but leave it at that for now. Angela is coming to babysit, maybe some one to one will calm Gracie down and she will be easier to reason with tomorrow,'' Gordon was calm and what he was suggesting sounded tempting.

Booth really wanted to kick back with a few drinks, accept the congratulations and bask in his joy, if he had to spank his little girl before he did that, it would leave him in a bad mood so could ruin his evening.

''Kinda selfish Doc, putting my good time before her welfare,'' Booth felt guilty as every parent was inclined to do.

''That is not what you are doing. You are mulling before you over react,'' Gordon smiled his calming smile.

''He does have a point man, probably best not to react now. Today's been kinda emotional,'' Jack didn't know what Booth had just gone through with Sam so had no idea how right he was.

''Take a moment Agent Booth, remember the clown,'' Gordon said and Booth rolled his eyes.

''Okay, maybe you're right but I am still gonna scold her. Gracie, front and centre right now, young lady,'' Booth made her jump when he called sharply across the room.

''No, you're mad at me,'' Gracie hid her face and Parker looked curiously up from his TV dinner.

''Watch it dad, she'll kick yer,'' he said as he stuffed in a mouthful of fries. Jack smiled wryly and Gordon shook his head.

''Now Grace, do not make me come get you,'' Booth used the tone of voice he usually reserved for the boys and Gracie dragged herself over.

''What?'' she asked sullenly, she hung onto Gordon's chair and threw daggers through narrowed eyes at Booth. Booth wondered if he should check her head for 666 as she could give Damien a run for his money at the moment.

''You have been rude and you hurt your brother. There is no excuse for that behaviour and you need to apologise to Jack right now for kicking him,'' Booth used his no nonsense voice and everyone else quaked apart from Gracie of course.

''No,'' she sneered as her scowl deepened.

''Yes, you will,'' Booth controlled himself but it was an effort, she was getting away with murder.

''I said no,'' Gracie placed her hands on her hips and stared precociously at him.

''Okay, if that's how you want to play it. No problem,'' Booth took her arm and smacked her three times on the bottom and then turned her around to face him.

''Ow, ow, I'm gonna tell mom what you did,'' Gracie screamed in his face.

''Sorry Gordon, no can do,'' Booth said as he picked up a now wailing Gracie and disappeared up the stairs.

''Can't really blame him doc,'' Jack said and Gordon shrugged.

''No, I know, she can be very challenging,'' Gordon admitted which made Jack chuckle.

''You think?'' he couldn't stop the quip.

''So you are going to bed and you will stay there. I am going out and Angela will be here,'' Booth was undressing Gracie as she fought against him.

''Stop it dad, stop it. I can do it! I can do it!'' Gracie continued to complain albeit at a lower level.

Booth ignored her and soon she was dressed in clean PJs

''I'm sorry daddy, I don't want to go to bed,'' Gracie found her inner angel just as Booth pulled back the covers.

''It's not up to you. You are going to bed and..'' Booth picked her up, laid her down and pulled the covers over.

''You are staying there. We will talk about what you did in the morning,'' he added.

Gracie instantly kicked them back and began to scream, kicking her feet in temper. Booth flipped her over, smacked her three more times which silenced her immediately before flipping her back.

''You are going to bed,'' he pointed at her.

She blinked in surprise and looked up at Booth who had a face like thunder, that time it had really hurt and Gracie decided that maybe she would go to bed after all. She scrambled her feet under the covers, turned her back on him and gave a huge, huffy sigh before sniffling dramatically.

''Goodnight Gracie, I love you,'' Booth kissed her and then went to the door.

''If you get out of that bed, Angela will call me and I will come home and give you a proper spanking. Now go to sleep,'' he turned off the light and walked quickly down the stairs.

He really needed a drink and he needed one now!


	17. Chapter 17 Never Easy to be a Good Dad

This was way too much fun to write, hope it reads well. Its all family but that is the nature of this storyline. I have this great set of characters and their interaction is fascinating. Writes itself.

I figured that Sam would be feeling more than a little pissed off with Gracie so this is where this chapter came from.

Enjoy and keep up the great reviews, they are so much fun to read. Thanks to my special reviewer who sent me the best PM I've ever recieved. She gave me a lot of food for thought. I will answer her personally but I am a roll writing so haven't had the time today.

I had a child suck their teeth at me recently and it sent me into the stratosphere, it is the most amazingly disrespectful thing in the world and as you will see Booth agrees with me.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Angela was dozing indulgently when she heard the first bump, she opened one eye and looked upwards.

There was silence so she closed it again but then there were three more rapid bumps followed by the definite sound of yelling, one high pitched, one lower but still plainly a child.

Angela cringed, she was under strict orders that if there was any signs of a disturbance that she should summon Booth, it would be a cold day in hell before she did that. No, she could handle this herself.

''She started it,'' Sam pointed at Gracie, who was standing in the hallway with a book in her hand, plainly about to throw it at her brother's head.

''Why are you guys out of bed?'' Angel removed the book.

''He's teasing me. He said that I'm not the youngest anymore so I need to grow up and stop being a brat. He's nasty and I hate him,'' Gracie dropped her head, she ran down the hallway towards Sam who side stepped just as she reached him, Gracie's head hit the door frame with a sickening thump.

''Oh shit Gracie, you okay?'' Sam was mortified and tried to pick his sister up who was lying on her back, holding her forehead and screaming the house down.

''Gerrof, gerrof me , I hate you! I hate you!'' Gracie kicked her feet at him and Sam held his hands up.

''Die then you spoilt brat, jeez what a cry baby? Look at my friggin' face,'' Sam got all indignant although one glance at Angela told him he was in big trouble.

''Go to bed now Samuel,'' she said through gritted teeth. It was strange how naturally they had all adjusted to his new name, it just suited him so well.

''Uuum, Ang, you won't tell dad will you?'' Now Sam was worried that he had wound his little sister up and his dad would not be best pleased. Funny, how he only ever considered that after the dastardly deed. He had been on his way to the bathroom when he heard her muttering to herself in her bed, he had been unable to resist some baby sister goading so strictly speaking he had started it.

''Are you kidding me?'' Angela crouched down, picked up Gracie and pulled her onto her raised knee, instantly she hid her face.

''Let me see hun, let me see. Go get a wet towel Sam,'' Angela tried to ascertain the damage but Gracie wasn't cooperating.

''I thought I was supposed to go to bed,'' he smart mouthed her, big mistake.

''So help me Sam, I will call your dad as soon as we are done here unless you cut out the sassiness and get me the towel,'' Angela snapped.

''On it Ang,'' Sam moved like the wind and Gracie finally came out.

''Has he gone?'' She whispered.

''Yes, honey, he's gone. Now let me see,'' Angela was relieved when there was no blood just a nasty egg shaped bruise forming.

''Duffuss,'' Gracie stuck her tongue out at Sam when he reappeared and held the towel out.

''Hey come on Gracie, don't okay?'' Angela placed the towel on the bump and Gracie hissed in pain.

'' What a wuss, it's only a bump,'' Sam carried on so Gracie, of course , poked out a foot to try and kick him. Sam danced away, laughing as she became increasingly frustrated.

''Stop it,'' Angela caught the flailing foot and stared up at the irritating, young boy.

''I cannot believe you are the same kid who was so mature today. Go to bed or I will call your dad and then you will catch it big time, hero or not,'' Angela warned and Sam stopped dancing.

''Night then,'' he said as he slammed his bedroom door.

''Story Ang?'' Gracie looked up at her with a beguiling smile and Angela nodded.

''Story,'' Angela placed her on her feet and led her back into her bedroom.

XyXyXyXy

Booth came down the stairs whistling, it was a sunny day and he was still feeling stoked. He had enjoyed a good night with interesting buddies, they watched some hockey, sank a few beers and all was good in the world. He had made sure he hadn't drank too much so he had no trace of a headache.

He was stopped short by the sight of a mournful Gracie staring at him from the breakfast table. Her forehead was sporting a large bump that was a vibrant, crimson colour. In short, she looked like she had head butted a wall, which as Booth was about to learn, she had.

''Honey, what happened to your head?'' Booth went straight to her and crouched down.

''Sam did it, he's mean dad. He hurt me,'' Gracie finished up the hurt princess act by draping floppy arms around her father's neck. The same father she had denied a mere twelve hours ago.

''What? What do you mean Sam did it?'' Booth was confused and he looked up at Angela who had just come in from the garage after putting some laundry on.

''Oh right, so we had a small problem last night,'' Angela blushed as Booth sat down, pulling Gracie onto his lap.

''You are not kidding. How did Sam do this?'' Booth glanced upstairs.

''He's lying low. It was an accident really,'' Angela stuttered.

''No, it wasn't. It wasn't an accident. He was teasing me and then he threw me at the wall. It really hurt dad,'' Gracie laid it on thick.

''Now Gracie, that isn't exactly what happened was it?'' Angela poured a very confused Booth some coffee.

''Yes it is dad, it is what happened,'' Gracie insisted as she threw Angela a dirty look.

''Wow, that's cool. Did you have a fight?'' Parker came downstairs and he was impressed.

''No,'' Gracie was indignant,''I don't fight.'' Angela stifled a chuckle whilst Booth tried to ascertain exactly how bad the bruise was.

''Now that is not really true is it sweetie? You were going to throw a book at Sam and as there were several books lying on the ground when I came up, I don't think it was your first try,'' Angela was gentle although there was a edge to her tone.

''How come no one woke me up? That sucks!'' Parker felt like he'd missed all the fun.

''Yeah that would have been great bub, then I could take all three of you guys to see mom looking like you'd been in a train crash,'' Booth sipped his coffee, how was he going to explain this to Bones?

Both kids giggled.

''That's kinda funny dad,'' Parker commented as he poured some cereal into a bowl.

''No bub, it's not funny at all,'' Booth replied.

''You should have called me Ang,'' Booth said and Angela waved her hand.

''Why? It happened and it's only a bump. What could you have done? They both went to bed and straight to sleep, what would be the point of ruining your night? You're not going to have the chance for a while are you?'' Angela gave a good explanation and Booth smiled gratefully at her.

Gracie tutted grumpily from her position on Booth's lap but held her tongue, Sam was the one in trouble and she didn't want to distract Booth from that.

''You're too old to sit on dad's lap. You look dumb,'' Parker pronounced through a mouthful of soggy Lucky Charms.

''Retard,'' Gracie quipped back.

''Hey cut it out both of you,'' Booth gave Gracie a little shake.

''I thought we'd stopped having these,'' Booth pointed at the colourful cereal box as he looked around for an answer to why his children were unbearable.

''Sweetie, the term grasping at straws mean anything to you?'' Angela said and Booth laughed.

''Yeah, point taken,'' he admitted.

''Soooooo,'' Gracie sat up and Booth looked wearily at her.

''Soooooooo,'' he mimicked back.

''Sam's in trouble right?'' Gracie looked very happy with that notion. Booth glanced at Angela who rolled her eyes, they were all as bad as each other as far as she was concerned, well Gracie and Sam were anyways.

''So are you young lady or have you forgotten about the tiger stripes on your brother's cheek?'' Booth reminded her and Gracie frowned.

''I was upset, it's very traumatic for children when a new sibling comes into a family, you know,'' Gracie stated and Parker choked on his cereal.

''Have you been on the internet Gracie?'' Angela asked, she held up a muffin to Booth who nodded. He needed some sustenance, he had two bratty kids to discipline and a wife who was going to rip him a new one when she saw the state of the aforementioned brats. He should eat, he needed to keep up his strength.

''You sound dumb, you always sound dumb when you go all geeky. Don't you know people don't like it when you're that way? Sam says it's cos you have no real sense, that you don't know how to act around people yet'' Parker told his brother's secrets and Gracie gasped.

''See dad, do you see what I have to put up with? They gang up on me and they say nasty stuff,'' Gracie was genuinely hurt by what Parker had just said.

Booth suspected that if Parker had quoted Sam in context then it might not have sounded so bad. He couldn't keep up with the kids, one minute they were conspiring and the next they were fighting like cat and dog.

''Okay, stop it. Yes, Sam is in trouble and so are you. So how about we figure this out right now?'' Booth took a large gulp of coffee and put Gracie in the chair next to him.

''Bub, go tell your brother I want to talk to him,'' Booth ordered and Parker looked at him, he was about to say duh but decided his dad probably wouldn't find it funny.

''He won't come dad. He knows you're gonna be mad, he already told me to beat it today. He's playing Tour of Duty, he says that its better than killing Gracie which is what he would really like to do,'' Parker just didn't get the virtue of discretion, it was outside his realm of understanding.

''Oh come on!'' Gracie threw her arms up and it was very comical, both adults struggled not to laugh.

''Friends?'' Angela said to Booth and he nodded.

''Yeah Friends, need to keep more of a check on what they're watching I guess,'' Booth ran his hand through his hair and gave a heavy sigh.

''Oh dear Seeley, no ill effects from last night I hope,'' Gordon walked jauntily into the kitchen.

''Angela, you are a goddess of the highest order,'' he issued the flowery compliment as he accepted the tea that Angela held out.

''No Doc, I'm fine,'' Booth answered.

''However, you my dear plainly are not. What on earth happened to your face?'' Gordon gazed at the little girl opposite who stuck her nose in the air.

''Sam threw me into a wall,'' she declared yet again.

''What?'' Gordon was appalled.

''No he didn't, he didn't. They were fighting Gordon and it was an accident, Gracie was actually running at him with her head down so there are those that might call it poetic justice,'' Angela had had enough of Gracie's act and put the record straight.

''Did you?'' Booth looked at her as he buttered his muffin.

''Yes I did but the thing is dad. I was in bed just like you told me and Sam came in, he didn't knock or anything. Then he started being mean again!'' Gracie rolled her eyes and Gordon looked down quickly to hide his amusement.

''It's not funny Gordon,'' Angela told him off.

''No, no of course not,'' Gordon gathered himself.

''He called me a brat which he's always saying and you just let him. Then he was telling me that I'm not the youngest anymore, like I don't know that. I know that!'' Gracie was on a roll and even Booth had to admit the evidence was damning, Sam should have known better.

''I think I had every right, he invaded my privacy and everyone has the right to defend their property,'' Gracie finished up her side of the story very eloquently.

''You should have shot him,'' Parker said gleefully.

''Parker!'' Booth snapped.

''You're allowed dad, the Supreme Court says so. If someone invades your property then you have the right to defend yourself which means Gracie could have shot Sam,'' Parker made it clear that he really did listen at school although why eight year olds were being taught such a thing escaped Booth.

''Well luckily she didn't did she? Has the miscreant answered the charge before him?'' Gordon asked with interest. Parker looked puzzled.

''He wants to know where Sam is?'' Angela helped him out as she sat down at the table as well.

''He's in his room and he won't come out cos he's scared of dad,'' Parker answered the question.

''Thanks bub, good job making me feel like the best dad in the world,'' Booth looked to the heavens for help.

''Huh?'' Parker didn't know what he was implying.

''Probably best not to tell everyone that your brother is scared of your dad. Makes him look kinda bad,'' Angela said in his ear.

''But he is,'' Parker remained clueless.

''Just go get your brother will you? Tell him that I will come get him if he isn't here in twenty seconds,'' Booth knew he couldn't avoid this much longer. Parker nodded and scooted away.

''Have some more coffee Seeley, you need it,'' Angela topped up his cup.

''I hope that you're gonna yell at him the way you did at me yesterday,'' Gracie asked Booth who gave her a warning glare.

She started to pout and Booth had to control what was now an itchy palm.

Booth grimaced as Sam threw himself over the banisters from the top step and landed in the hallway.

''Mom told you not to do that,'' Gracie said with a sly look at Booth, the itch intensified.

''Whatever,'' Sam made it very clear that he was going with the truculent approach, great, just what I need, Booth thought to himself.

''Samuel, join us,'' Gordon winked at Booth as he came to the same conclusion as him, neither child were about to make this easy.

''Not hungry. What do you want dad? I'm busy,'' Sam stayed in the hallway and Angela shook her head, kids just never learnt, well these kids didn't appear to.

''Sam, you know what I want. Get your butt in here now,'' Booth was calm, bless him.

''You are so busted,'' Parker muttered as he walked over to the couch. Samuel pulled a goofy face at him and slumped into the chair as far away from Booth as he could get.

''Sit there,'' Booth gestured with his eyes towards the empty seat next to him.

Sam looked about to protest when Gordon intervened. He gave a low whistle and shook his head at Sam.

''You are hanging by a thread young man so do as you're told,'' he ordered and Sam glowered but did it anyway.

''Thank you,'' Booth said pleasantly.

''So guys, interesting night huh?'' Booth looked between the pair of them and suddenly it would seem they had nothing to say for once. But then one did speak and afterwards he wished he'd kept his mouth firmly shut.

''Right, my bad. What can I say? She made it so easy on accounts of her cutting up my face with her skanky nails,'' Sam threw across Booth at Gracie.

''You see? Do you see?'' Gracie sounded like a Jewish grandmother.

''Pardon me? You want rephrase that kiddo, cos I know you didn't say my bad to me or call your sister skanky did you?'' Booth was not impressed that Sam appeared to believe that he was suddenly above reproach because Gracie had scratched him.

Gordon and Angela exchanged worried glances, this was getting out of hand. Then Sam did something that convinced Angela that somehow during the night his brain had ceased to function. Maybe he was traumatised or had PTSD or perhaps even terminal stupidity?

He sucked his teeth at his father, he actually sucked his teeth. The following nonchalant ''Whatever,'' sealed the deal.

''Over the line Samuel, way over the line. You treat me with respect do you understand me?''Booth was not calm anymore, he didn't yell but he was menacing, no doubt about it. He was also oblivious to the rest of the room as he grabbed Sam by the arms, turned him to face him and stared directly into his eyes. Booth was furious and it didn't take a genius to see it. He was comfortable demanding respect because he knew he had done more than enough to earn it and Sam was well aware of that fact as well.

''Sorry,'' Sam mumbled, he, of course had blinked first.

''You will be in about ten minutes, in the mean time apologise to your sister and then get your ass up to your room,'' Booth kept his eyes on Sam the entire way as he mumbled an apology and escaped as fast as he could.

''Right, now you young lady, we're going to see mom later and that is going to be a fun and joyous occasion. Do you understand me?'' Booth got a barely perceptible nod.

''Good, so consequences, actions have consequences as we all know. Go to your room right now,'' Booth told her sternly and Gracie slipped off the chair and went with no further bidding.

Angela whistled whilst Booth attempted to calm down.

''That Seeley was an admirable show of restraint. Samuel appears to be a little over confident, probably because of yesterday but I am sure when you are done with him, he will be more than contrite,'' Gordon patted Booth on the back.

''Don't doubt it Doc,'' Booth came down and decided to take a few more minutes. He had to nip this in the bud, he couldn't let Bones come home to a war zone.

Parker stared at the TV, happy that he remained unnoticed.

''Where do you get the energy from? I couldn't keep it up,' Angela shook her head and Booth laughed.

''Thanks Ang, I think there was a compliment in there somewhere,'' Booth finished his muffin and then climbed the stairs two at a time.


	18. Chapter 18 Stop Your Shenanigans!

Thanks for the reviews, never dull as they say. One reviewer pointed something out and I was aware of my discrepancy but hoped no one would mind. However, I also know that details are important to the discerning reader and I respect that. I have taken care of it, I hope it clears it up because I know that type of error can ruin stories for some people.

I have also responded to another review because I felt the same way so I hope it makes them happy.

This story may or may not be drawing to close, I'm not sure. It remains to be seen.

This chapter is very long, sorry!

Laters S X

XyXyXyXy

Sam was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, feeling miserable as sin and smarting big time. He was relieved that he hadn't pulled the hair brush again but his dad had been far from gentle, he should have known that his dad would wear him out after what he did.

He put his hand up and touched the scratches on his cheek, the truth of it was that his feelings were hurt that Gracie would be so vicious towards him. She was his special person and he couldn't believe that she'd vented her jealousy at him. Sam was too young to understand that the fact he was the chosen one confirmed that he was her special person as well.

He started as his door creaked opened and a forlorn pair of eyes met his surprised ones.

''Go away Gracie, dad'll be pissed if you're in here,'' He said wearily but all he got was a shake of the head.

''Well come in then cos we'll get busted if you don't,'' Sam gave in and she padded over to his bed. She stared at him with those intense eyes of her and Sam frowned.

''What? Have I got a booger or something?'' Sam smiled when she giggled.

''Sorry El,'' she whispered and Sam rolled his eyes.

''You can't call me that Gracie, and I'm sorry too. You know about the skanky thing, you're not,'' Sam swung his legs around and sat on the edge of the bed.

''No one is gonna notice me now,'' she sniffed and Sam smiled.

''Don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon Gracie. You have a habit of getting yourself noticed,'' he reassured her and then sighed when he saw her wet cheeks.

''You catch it too huh?'' He pulled her down next to him and tucked her under his arm.

'' Yeah, dad was real mad and it burns,'' Gracie fidgeted uncomfortably.

''Yeah well, that's gonna last a while but you'll get over it. Believe me, I know,'' Sam offered some much needed comfort and she snuggled in closer.

''Do you still love me?'' She asked in a small, frightened voice.

''Yeah, course I do. Nothing will change that even if you did try to remove my face from my head,'' Sam joked, he tickled her side and she squirmed away from him.

''Does it hurt?'' Gracie reached up and touched the incriminating marks gently.

''Not now, how about you? I'm real sorry as well, I really didn't mean for you to hurt yourself,'' Sam knew he had gone too far.

''I know and I'm sorry I got you in trouble with dad,'' Gracie was eaten away with remorse.

''I think that was all me Gracie,'' Sam sucked his teeth to emphasise the point.

He was having a hard time trying to figure out exactly why he had gone out of his way to provoke Booth, it just happened and then it was out there, he had really left his dad little option. He made a promise to himself to try and control his impulse to lash out. He was hurt so felt the need to hurt someone else, Gracie and then his father had taken the hit. It never helped and was getting old.

''That's cool. Can you teach me how to do that?'' Gracie was back to adoring her older brother and wanting to emulate him.

''No Gracie cos you couldn't take the heat if dad heard you plus he would probably shoot me,'' Sam laughed, he pulled open his bedside drawer.

''I have candy,'' he said mischievously as he held up a handful of sugary treats and Gracie's face split with a delighted grin. It was Sam's standard apology to her when words weren't enough.

''Candy for breakfast? Mom would be sooooo pissed,'' Gracie took one of the offerings despite her misgivings.

''Yeah well, don't tell her then,'' Sam took a bite of Snickers, he was starving. Driving your dad to distraction sure was hungry work.

''No, I won't. I promise,'' Gracie munched on hers happily, she felt much better. Sam wasn't mad at her anymore and she had sweets, life just got perfect again despite the burning in her nether regions.

''I swear Daddy's face when you..''Gracie sucked her teeth and she got it down first time.

''Don't Gracie, please don't,'' Sam cringed and Gracie wrinkled her nose at him.

''It was pretty funny I guess but we need to lay off dad, he's old and its kinda nasty,'' Sam told her and Gracie nodded.

'' 'Kay,'' she said through a mouthful of chocolate.

''I mean it Gracie, you're gonna have to be nice about the baby. He's our brother, you get to be a big sister. Its sweet, I like being your big brother,'' Sam gave a whimsical smile.

''I'm already a big sister. I'm older than Parker, how come you don't know that?'' Gracie called Sam on his mistake.

''Are you?'' Sam genuinely didn't realise that. He didn't say that Parker acted much older than her, they had just made up after all.

''So why did you go so crazy at me then?''

'' You were being mean Sam and I hate when you do that,'' Gracie's eyes moistened.

''I am sorry Gracie, have some more chocolate,'' Sam said hurriedly, desperate that she didn't cry again. His dad would start over if he thought Sam had made her cry again.

''Thanks,'' Gracie opened the bar eagerly, the tears forgotten for now.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Booth took a shower and as he walked past Sam's door, he could hear Gracie's voice from within. He froze, ready to reinforce the message, not that he could believe he had to.

His hand was on the handle when he heard her giggle, he smiled to himself and left them to it.

''Bub, go fetch your brother and sister, we need to talk,'' Booth said as he started cleaning the kitchen. He'd sent Angela and Gordon out for coffee, he wanted some alone time with the kids. Some things needed to be said now the punishments had been handed out.

''I am not your slave,'' Parker grumbled as he, yet again, went to do his father's bidding.

''Watch it,'' Booth called after him but he laughed to himself, Parker was developing into a pretty funny kid.

''Dad wants yer,'' Parker barged straight in. His brother and sister looked at him with nervous eyes and mouths stuffed with sweets.

''Dad will go ape if he knows that you're eating candy. Can I have some?'' Parker asked with a straight face.

''Here but keep it for later,'' Sam swept away the incriminating evidence after he handed Parker a Hershey bar. Gracie was all sweetness and light now which wasn't surprising considering the amount of sugar she had ingested. She could put it away for such a little girl.

''What did I do this time?'' Sam stood up.

''Dunno, just told me to get you. Did you get a spanking? Did it hurt real bad?'' Parker asked with a wicked glint, he considered it his duty to relish his siblings getting theirs.

Sam shoved him roughly out of the door in front of him.

''Bite me Parks,'' he added for good measure. He looked back and held out his hand.

''Come on Gracie, it'll be okay. He'll have cooled down by now,'' Gracie came to him straight away, her trust restored.

''Jeez, are you friends again? I thought you hated him,'' Parker accused Gracie who poked her tongue out at him.

''Whatever, you're both retards anyways,'' Parker bounced down the stairs in front of them, he was actually happy that they'd made up, he hated it when they fought, everything felt wrong when that happened.

''Oh God, lecture time. I'd rather get my butt kicked again,'' Sam mumbled to himself when he saw Booth sitting expectantly at the kitchen table. Parker and Gracie giggled as they sat down and Sam blushed as he realised they had heard his quip.

''That can be arranged Samuel,'' Booth quirked an eyebrow at his recalcitrant son, proving that his hearing was still first class despite the years of gunfire.

''Sorry. Isn't Gordon supposed to be here when we have family meetings?'' Sam sat down with a wince and then caught his father's eye.

''You had it coming. Don't you ever do that teeth thing at me again,'' Booth felt no guilt, it was the absolutely appropriate response.

''I won't,'' Sam looked down at the table, even if he had any such thoughts, his current discomfort was more than enough to discourage him.

''I'm sorry too dad,'' Gracie being the girl was more proactive and followed her apology with a quick peck on Booth's cheek before perching on the edge of a chair. Parker tried not to laugh and Gracie glared at him.

''No, no, no. Don't even think about it Grace, I mean it. If one person at this table says one mean thing to another then they will get a spanking right here in front of everyone. Is that clear?'' Booth looked around and they all nodded.

''So we are going to visit mom and Harry in about an hour's time but I want to lay down some ground rules first,'' Booth let that sink in.

''Do I have to hold the baby dad?'' Gracie asked and Booth narrowed his eyes at her.

''Just asking, that's all. Just asking, of course I want to hold him. I was just wondering if I would be allowed to,'' Gracie backtracked rapidly.

Parker and Sam exchanged smiles, Booth cleared his throat abruptly and they all looked at him as was his intention.

''Listen up, you guys are going to behave like angels at the hospital, you will be polite, respectful and say nice things about your new brother,'' Booth outlined the plan.

''Won't mom find that kinda odd?'' Sam was older and could see the fatal flaw.

''Samuel, did you know that the muscles in my right arm are now bigger than the left ones? They have been getting way too much exercise recently. I am feeling the sudden need to balance things up and give my left arm a workout, are you offering me the chance?'' Booth deadpanned and Sam began to laugh but then he stopped when Booth didn't join in. Sam shook his head and Booth nodded.

''Good but the need could return at anytime, you should remember that. You should all remember that,'' Booth made it clear who was calling the shots in this conversation.

''Your mom is tired, she will just be happy to see you guys. Are we clear how this is going to go?'' Booth waited.

''Absolutely,'' Sam was first closely followed by Parker.

''Grace?'' Booth looked at the worryingly silent little girl.

''Yes dad,'' she said with an endearing smile.

''Go and get ready. Take showers, wear clean clothes and...'' Booth held up his palm as they scraped back chairs so they stopped to hear his final point, ''don't eat any more candy.''

Sam blushed and Gracie's mouth fell open.

''Now guys,'' Booth got them moving. He sighed with satisfaction, that had gone pretty well.

''Does dad know everything?'' Gracie's voice drifted in and Booth couldn't stop his chuckle at the reply that Sam gave.

''Pretty much.''

XyXyXyXy

''Hey guys,'' Bones had been waiting, she was cuddling Harry who was looking a lot better, already the marks from birth beginning to fade.

''Hey Bones, can I hold him?'' Parker was bubbling with enthusiasm and Bones smiled happily, the smile faltered when she saw the other two children's faces. They were hanging back at the door looking embarrassed.

''In a minute Parker. What happened?'' she asked aghast, Booth pushed Sam and Gracie forward gently.

''Sam, please tell your mother how you both got those marks, '' Booth delegated to his eldest as he circled the bed and sat down beside Bones. He pulled the blanket back and placed a light kiss on the slumbering baby's head before placing another on Bones' lips, he winked as he pulled away.

''Sam!'' he reminded him who had centre stage. Sam flicked nervous eyes at Bones and started to explain in a low, hesistant voice.

Bones listened to the tale of woe with growing annoyance and ever widening eyes.

''What is sucking teeth exactly?'' Bones asked incredulously.

''It's when you do this,'' Parker demonstrated.

''Its disrespectful, that's what my teacher says anyways,'' Parker went back to staring at his little brother.

''And she's right isn't she Sam?'' Booth said and the teenager nodded.

''Did you spank him?'' Bones asked Booth in her scary voice and Booth hesitated, which answer would get him in the most trouble? He wasn't sure.

Sam looked at the floor and shuffled his feet, this was excruciating.

''Did you?'' Bones was insistent and Booth knew there was little point deceiving her.

''Yes Bones, I did. Gracie too. Sorry,'' Booth replied with a cringe.

''Why are you sorry? If you hadn't, I would have insisted you did. Samuel, you were so wonderful at Harry's birth and yet you go and do something like this. Why would you bully your sister?'' Bones wasn't done yet.

''I wasn't bu...'' Sam started to defend himself but when he saw his parents' faces, the words died on his lips.

''And as for you, young lady. How dare you do such a thing, he is your brother and we do not attack each other in this family. Ever, do you understand me?'' Bones scolded her daughter just as ferociously and Gracie sniffed.

''I know, we're friends again,'' she tried to make it better.

''Well that is one good thing I suppose but what about your poor father? He's the one who has had to put up with all your shenanigans. It's not fair on him, have you apologised?'' Bones was on the war path.

''Sorry dad,'' they both mumbled.

''Okay, so now you can hold your brother. Gracie, you first,'' Bones exhibited that motherly instinct again and made their daughter go first.

Gracie was hardly gushing but she did at least make an effort, Parker appeared disappointed that the baby couldn't do anything. Sam, well Sam was entranced and walked around the room, chattering softly to his newest sibling.

''Shenanigans Bones?'' Booth whispered, he had never heard her use that word before.

''Someone I knew once used to say it,'' Bones' voice was cold and Booth knew then it was Max. It was clear that Bones could not bear to even say his name these days and Booth felt for her because he knew that deep down she loved him intensely.

Booth dropped it and concentrated on his own family, that particular time bomb could wait for another day.

Gracie and Parker soon began to fidget, quickly becoming bored. Jack and Angela arrived just in time to save the day.

''Sodas, we all need soda,'' Ang declared as she assessed the situation. Sam reluctantly handed the baby back and at last Bones and Booth found themselves alone.

''How are you?'' Booth asked as Bones laid her head on his shoulder and they both gazed at Harry who was sucking his fist and watching them intently.

''Better, the feeding is going well but Harry is a little jaundice so I have to stay in for another night,'' she relayed regretfully.

''Grab some rest Bones, enjoy it,'' Booth suggested and she nodded although she was already quite homesick.

''So is that why he's so tanned then?'' Booth stroked the baby's face and was amazed at how soft his skin was.

''Yes Booth, what did you think? He'd been on a cruise?'' Bones quirked an eyebrow.

''Was that a joke Bones? A joke told at an appropriate time?'' Booth teased, tickling her side.

''Yes, I can be humorous you know,'' Bones laughed.

''Yeah I know you can. This is nice,'' Booth gave a contented sigh, enjoying the peace and quiet.

''How serious is this jealousy thing with Gracie, Booth?'' Bones asked, a trace of anxiety in her voice.

''It's a bad attack of the green eyed monster Bones but we'll handle it. Are you upset with me?'' Booth asked, bracing himself for her answer, whatever she said in front of the kids, Bones wasn't a fan of the old fashioned approach.

''No Booth, no I'm not. They deserved it. They both lack socialisation you know, Gracie, in particular, has missed out on some very fundamental people skills,'' Bones was speaking from experience. Booth looked knowingly at her.

''Yes, I am aware that I did as well but I'm getting there okay?'' Bones replied sniffily.

''Well, you know Bones, if you need a spanking to help you with that, then I'm your man,'' Booth's eyes glinted with lust.

''Stop it,'' she slapped his arm as her face turned bright crimson.

XyXyXyXy

'' You guys need to give Bren and Booth a break, you really do,'' Angela used the opportunity to support her friends.

Parker and Gracie turned to look at Sam who, yet again, found himself the duly elected spokesperson.

''We know Ang,'' Sam gave his mother's best friend his most effective smile, the one that earned him extra fries at the diner, but all he got back was a stony glare.

''Sam, how many times does your dad have to prove that he won't take crap from you?'' Jack added his powers of persuasion.

Sam shifted uncomfortably on the hard seat, he was still feeling the after effects of Booth's disapproval and Jack didn't really have to remind him how much he had messed up.

''That bad huh?'' Jack recognised a severely chastened kid when he saw one but was disinclined to give him a break.

Sam shrugged and sucked on his soda.

''I hope that this means you will stop all your acting out and settle down some,'' Angela was dead set on making a difference.

None of the children spoke and Angela cast a disappointed glance at Jack.

''Gracie, what exactly are you frightened of?'' Jack stepped up and Grace was flummoxed that he had singled her out, totally unaware that her attitude was the biggest problem.

''I asked you a question so answer unless you want to take a walk with me,'' Jack took Gracie's drink away from her.

''Dad will shoot you if you touch me,'' Gracie didn't sound so sure that was true.

''No he won't, answer me before I warm your tushie some more,'' Jack was a match for a disgruntled eight year old.

''Sam, tell him he can't do that,'' Gracie turned to her other protector who glanced warily at Jack.

''More than happy to do the same to you,'' Jack stared Sam down. Sam was smarting, he was tired and he was feeling guilty, there was no way that he wanted Jack to include him in his ultimatum.

'' Just tell him Gracie, I'd kinda like to know as well,'' Sam was beat, in both a literal and abstract way.

''Once the dumb baby comes home, they won't have any time for us. They will be all distracted, I hate it when they're like that,'' Gracie vocalised her fears.

''Honey, that is not true. You know you are forgetting that you are the only girl, it makes you special,'' Angela took Gracie's hand and pulled her onto her lap.

''Does it?'' Gracie was interested now and Sam rolled his eyes at Parker who giggled. Gracie frowned at him and Jack knew he needed the boys to disappear for a few minutes so Angela could work her magic.

''Guys, go get some candy from the machine,'' Jack emptied his change into Parker's eager hands.

''No, I don't want any more candy,'' Sam was uncooperative because he wanted to hear what Gracie had to say.

''Not a request dude,'' Jack said firmly and Sam slouched away with a huff.

''You are your mom and dad's special little girl and you always will be. Your mom is going to need your help taking care of Harry, you will be the one she will want to do that. You are going to have a very important role in the house,'' Angela laid it on thick.

She had some misgivings about making Gracie any more self important but tackling her insecurity was a priority. Her best friends had to be able to trust her around Harry and Angela wasn't sure they could at the moment.

''Do you think so?'' Gracie was doubtful especially after today.

''I know so,'' Jack said and Gracie frowned as she considered their words.

''But I was mean, they won't trust me will they?'' Gracie sat up straight, she wanted to be trusted.

''They will if you show them how mature you are and how much you love Harry,'' Angela took a chance.

''Will you try and do that?'' Jack touched her knee and Gracie nodded.

''Yeah Jack, I will,'' Gracie was determined to live up to her new and important position in the family, her mother's number one helper.

''Good girl,'' Angela gave her a kiss and then slipped her into the nearest chair.

''And you can have your soda back,'' Jack pushed it over.

''Thanks Jack,'' Gracie took a large gulp.

Sam watched Jack and Angela with Gracie and he could see they were doing a good job convincing her how special she was.

Sam was glad, he wanted life to calm down and he definitely did not want to incur any more sanctions from Booth. Gracie always pulled him into her dramas and Sam was sick of it, he loved his sister but was done taking hits for her.

He turned to the large picture window and gazed out across the parking lot. There was a shadowy figure hanging around and Sam squinted to get a clearer view.

''Oh shit,'' Sam placed his forehead against the glass as he was reminded that his problems were far from over.

The figure moved into the light and then there was no doubt, Max Brennan had come to visit his newest grandchild.

Sam turned around, looked skywards and started to pray because he knew that he had a serious problem.


	19. Chapter 19 The Strategy of War

Thanks for the reviews, the case resurfaces here and Max is up to his neck, unfortunately so is Sam.

The question is can Booth save his family again? Poor guy just keeps having to answer that question doesn't he?

Yeah well he has broad shoulders but are they broad enough?

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Sam had to stop him and as he ran through the doors, he knew he couldn't allow Max to get anywhere near his family.

He heard Jack shout after him but he kept running, in his head he could hear the clank of the cell door as it shut behind him. Hot tears sprang to his eyes at the thought but it wasn't being locked up that scared Sam, it was that he would be separated from his family again.

''What are you doing here?'' Sam skidded to a halt in front of Max, he pulled him frantically into the shadows where he knew they couldn't be seen.

''Nice to see you as well,'' Max said jauntily.

''Well it isn't nice for me, dad is inside. Are you trying to get us busted?'' Sam spoke through gasps, he must have broken the land speed record with that dash.

''How's the baby? It's a boy right? What's his name? Is Tempe okay?'' Sam could hardly keep up with the questions.

''He's fine so is mom. He's called Harry after Pops. Now please just go,'' Sam tried to push the older man but he stood firm.

''I want to see him,'' Max said forlornly and Sam knew he should feel sorry for him but he didn't, all he felt was sheer, blind panic.

''You can't Max. Please Max, you can't,'' Sam felt a tear of frustration drip onto his cheek. Max said nothing, he just wiped it away with a gentle finger.

''Don't cry kid. You're family and I love you,'' Max sounded bereft but still Sam couldn't feel any sympathy for his predicament, Sam knew first hand there were good reasons why Bones didn't want this man around her children.

''I know Max but you have to go. If dad sees you here, he will know that you're tied up with Eddie dying. He just will, he's spooky that way. Please Max, I am begging here,'' Sam pushed Max again but still he didn't move. Sam knew he was running out of time.

''I didn't plan on killing him Elliot,'' Max said and Sam remembered there was one person who didn't know about his name change.

''I'm back to being Sam Max, Sam Booth,'' Sam jumped from foot to foot in agitation.

''Booth do that did he?'' Max asked and Sam nodded frantically looking around the parking lot for any approaching figures.

''I will go kid but only if you promise me something,'' Max offered a compromise.

He knew he couldn't walk into that hospital, his daughter wouldn't see him anyway.

''What Max? Anything, I will do anything,'' Sam agreed in a heartbeat.

''Bring the baby to see me,'' Max's price made Sam groan.

''How the hell am I supposed to do that Max?'' Sam was stunned by his demand.

''You'll find a way. Be a good boy and I'll call you in a few days,'' Max turned to walk away much to Sam's relief.

''Oh and send me a picture.'' With that final request Max gave a wave and disappeared into the darkness.

Sam watched him go, just to be sure and then took off, he ran back into the hospital lobby and looked around for the elevators.

''Sam, what the hell are you thinking?'' Booth came from nowhere and Sam glanced nervously behind him. For one horrible moment he expected to see Max walk through the rotating doors.

''Air, I needed air,'' Sam said the first thing that came into his head. Booth shook his head in disbelief.

''Yeah, sure you did. Let's go, mom is staying in for another night and Jack is bringing your brother and sister home,'' Booth took Sam's arm and frogmarched him into the parking lot. What happened next didn't surprise Sam, he was expecting it the moment they were away from prying eyes.

Booth stopped.

''So do you have an explanation for running off like that,'' Booth demanded and Sam sacrificed himself in the short term, after all he was playing the long game here.

''I hated Gracie getting all that attention from Jack and Angela. Everyone is always babying her. It's nauseating,'' Sam finished up by making a gagging gesture and Booth looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

''Samuel, you do remember what happened this morning don't you?'' Booth was starting to think he had ADHD or something, not that Gordon had ever suggested such a thing.

''Yeah, so?'' Sam had to force himself to be so provocative.

''You are kidding me aren't you?'' Booth knew he was missing something.

''No, why?'' Sam shrugged and as he did he braced himself. There was inevitability about the entire conversation and it just reached the point of no return.

''Fine, so this morning was not a problem for you. Maybe this will be,'' Booth turned him around and landed three thunderous swats on the seat of his pants.

Booth's hand stung so he knew that Sam must have felt it, maybe he didn't have nerve endings in his butt? Maybe that was the problem?

Sam yelped, jumped away and covered his behind with his hands proving once and for all that he did indeed have nerve endings in that part of his anatomy.

''Please dad, don't. I'm sorry, I really did need some air,'' Sam hands attempted to rub the reignited burn away, it had no effect whatsoever but he did it anyway.

''Don't do that, you deserve to suffer a little, We all suffer enough worrying ourselves to death when you disappear every five minutes,'' Booth pulled the offending hands away and then grasped one of them firmly in his much larger one.

Sam didn't argue, what could he say? His dad was right, Sam looked around as Booth dragged him to the car. He hoped Max had seen that and he felt really guilty.

''You're going to bed the minute we get home, no TV, no dinner just bed,'' Booth didn't let go of him, he actually physically placed him in the car, front seat so they could continue the conversation. Booth knew there was something going down that he should know about.

Sam slumped miserably down, that was just great, he was so hungry, his stomach thought his throat had been cut and now he wasn't having any dinner, that's great, just great.

He fidgeted and squirmed but sitting was not going to be comfortable for quite a while.

Sam cursed Max and he scowled murderously as he thought of all the terrible accidents he hoped would befall his grandfather. Booth saw his face and he tapped his leg to get his attention.

''What?'' Sam looked up, unaware how belligerent he appeared.

''You are very lucky kiddo that I don't take that hairbrush to you again. Now stop sulking and suck it up. If you don't like what happens then stop being such a pain in the ass,'' Booth punctuated each word with a pointed finger.

Sam bit his lip and looked out of the window, Booth sighed and turned away. He drove off with a screech and as they pulled into the traffic, Sam caught sight of Max walking down a side street.

He felt a certain amount of satisfaction in knowing that Max did witness Sam taking the heat for him and he hoped he felt guilty as hell.

''So come on kiddo, what is really going on here?'' Booth attempted to be conciliatory.

''Did you tell mom?'' Sam asked and Booth smiled, at least he gave a damn what his mother thought of him.

''No, I did not tell mom. I thought she should be spared this one, she's real tired,'' Booth answered and Sam looked relieved.

''I'm waiting kiddo,'' Booth reminded him that he still had some explaining to do.

''Do you know what happened to Eddie yet?'' Sam revealed much with that question and the implication filled Booth with dread.

''Why are you asking me that?'' Booth demanded and Sam shrugged.

''I should be interested shouldn't I? He was my uncle and somebody killed him,'' Sam slipped and he didn't even know it.

''Right, someone killed him?'' Booth repeated, he was debating how far to go with this. He decided to leave it at that for now because he wanted to talk to Jack first, find out if he had any more information. The case had taken a back seat for obvious reasons but it was still lingering in the background.

Booth didn't say anything more and there was a tense silence. Booth was running over the details in his head, plainly Sam knew more than he was saying about Eddie's demise and Max was involved. Then it was obvious, Max was back and it was him who was at the root of Sam's sudden mercy dash.

''Why does mom hate her dad?'' Sam confirmed it, there and then. Booth felt sick, would his family ever be free of this man? He was starting to seriously doubt it but that was defeatist and Booth never surrendered without a fight.

He had two options here, make it clear to Sam he had busted him and force him to tell the truth or play it far more deviously than that. Booth knew there were too many risks with the first option, it could permanently damage the relationship between himself and Sam plus Max would run which would mean he would still be out there. No, Booth was going to catch the son of a bitch just as Bones advocated and he was going to be clever about it.

''Did you hear me?'' Sam interrupted Booth's strategic meeting with himself.

''She doesn't. He scares her because he's dangerous. You do know he's dangerous don't you?'' Booth glanced at Sam and the blush that enveloped his face confirmed that Sam was very aware of that fact.

Booth was filled with a horrible sense of foreboding but he fought it off, he would save his family and he would do whatever it took. He'd done it before and he would continue to do it until his last breath.

Booth was irritated when he realised they were home already, he could have done with some more time alone with Sam.

''Sam, I've changed my mind, you can have dinner and afterwards I want to talk to you about something,'' Booth needed Sam to be truthful with him and although it might have been easier to berate him into being honest, Booth didn't think it would work. Sam thought Max was far more frightening than him so Booth would fail if he took that approach.

Anyway, Booth was uncomfortable with the fact that he had yet again resorted to spanking Sam, he needed to find a more effective way to encourage Sam to behave himself, it was time for Sam to take some responsibility for his choices. This time Booth was going to have to trust him to come to the correct conclusion.

''Oh right, okay,'' Sam sounded nervous and Booth smiled.

''It's okay, I really do mean talking. You've been punished enough today,'' Booth made a joke and Sam's face showed relief.

''Where did you go?'' Gracie asked the moment Sam stepped into the kitchen.

''Leave it please Gracie,'' Booth made it clear that there was not going to be a public discussion about Sam absconding once again.

''Oh okay,'' Gracie took the hint and carried on setting the table.

XyXyXyXyXy

Angela and Jack went home leaving Booth alone with his children. He put the two youngest children to bed leaving Sam to brood on the couch.

''I'm sorry dad, sorry that I caused all that trouble. I'm gonna try real hard to help mom with the baby,'' Gracie told Booth as he tucked her in.

''She'll be real happy to hear that honey,'' Booth would have liked to have spent more time with Gracie but he had something else on his mind.

''Night dad,'' Gracie kissed him and then turned over, she was exhausted.

''I want you to come take a look at these,'' Booth threw two brochures down on the table and Sam walked over, he picked one of them up curiously.

''The Sheridan School,'' he read aloud, he gave Booth a baffled glance. This was not what he had been expecting.

''Yeah, what did you think? That you were finished with school? You have to go to school Sam just like any other kid in America,'' Booth sat down with a beer and gestured with his eyes that Sam should join him.

''No, I knew that. It's just strange timing. You sure you wanna talk about this now?'' Sam was actually happy to be distracted from the nagging worry eating away at him. He could do this, it didn't matter anyway, Sam seriously doubted he'd actually get to go to either of these schools.

''Yes, I am very sure,'' Booth nodded.

''So which one have you chosen then?'' Sam didn't understand why there were two brochures.

'' It's a choice between these two and we're not going to decide. You are,'' Booth replied and Sam widened his eyes.

''Me, you're gonna trust me?'' Sam was taken aback.

''Yep, I want you to read through all this and then I want you to say which you prefer and why you think that particular school would be a good fit for you. You have to give sound reasons and then mom and I will make the final decision. It will be up to us in the end but if you set out a good case, it will be hard for us to disagree won't it? We're gonna trust you Sam, trust you to be honest and mature. You're fourteen kiddo and it's time to grow up some,'' Booth sipped his beer and let Sam mull over what he'd said.

''Really?'' Sam sounded confused and Booth smiled.

''Yeah, really. We believe that you're old enough to know right from wrong, we know that you will go about this with a good attitude. You should get reading, there's a lot to look over,'' Booth suggested and Sam frowned.

''They're very different, one's a private school and one's a public one. Are you okay with a public school?'' Sam knew that both Gracie and Parker attended private school. Ultimately, Booth had done what most parents do and put his children's welfare before his own principles, they had the means so the kids went to the best school available.

''It's an excellent school Sam and I wouldn't be offering it as a choice if I wasn't okay with it. It's up to you to decide which one will bring out the best in you and make you fulfil your potential,'' Booth continued with the adult tone.

''How come I get to choose? With my school record, they won't accept me will they?'' Sam seemed determined to find a problem.

''You have a perfect school record, well Samuel Booth does anyway. The FBI have given you a clean slate, the only real part of your transcription are your test scores which are pretty impressive kiddo,'' Booth explained and took the opportunity to remind Sam that he knew exactly how clever he was. Booth, very effectively removed any excuse for future bad grades.

''You really think I can be trusted to make this decision?'' Sam checked again and Booth nodded.

''Your behaviour recently hasn't been the greatest kiddo but we both feel that when it comes to something as important as your future that you will be mature and responsible,'' Booth stood up as Sam looked incredulously at him.

''Get reading kiddo. I'm going to give you some peace and go watch some hockey in the living room,'' Booth ruffled his hair and walked away, leaving a guilt ridden and conflicted kid behind him.

As Booth sat down and stared at the screen, he considered the time frame. Any battle strategy had to be given time to come to fruition but a good soldier always made sure he had a limit in place. Booth decided that Sam had twenty four hours before he changed tactics.


	20. Chapter 20 The Fear and the Pain

Thank you for the reviews, they are always appreciated.

We are approaching the finish line.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Sam finished reading and he had made a decision, it was the obvious one but Sam knew he would have to sell it to his parents, there was no way they would agree unless he gave reasons, good ones.

Sam got a pen and paper and chewed the end of the pen thoughtfully.

He wrote sports and then he considered adding no uniform but he knew that would not wash with the people he was trying to convince. If anything that would be a disadvantage, they seemed to like a dress code, Sam had no idea why. The influence of his sister's tantrums regarding her attire on their mindset passed him by, all he knew was that he hated wearing a tie with a passion.

Sam perused the academic program again and he was deep in thought when his phone buzzed.

He took it out and when he saw the message, nausea rose in his throat.

Max was demanding his photo but how the hell did he expect Sam to do that? Harry was at the hospital with his mom.

Sam felt bullied and defeated by a much stronger force, he ran his hands over his face wearily before collapsing his head into his arms, he would just hide out and ignore the text.

''Problem kiddo?'' Booth asked from the doorway, Sam's head shot up. Their eyes met and Sam began to chew his lip.

''Kiddo, don't do that, it'll bleed again,'' Booth pointed at the gesture, it was Sam's tell, wordlessly informing those who loved him that he was stressed out. Booth sat down beside Sam who watched him anxiously the whole way.

Booth smiled and Sam reciprocated then it faded as he took a deep breath.

''I have something I need to tell you and you have to try not to freak out,'' Sam knew that Max had pushed him to breaking point and now was the time to come clean. His dad loved him and Sam knew if he could, he would protect him. Max was another matter altogether, he was using him and it was time for Sam to put a stop to that.

''Go on,'' Booth got a beer mainly because he knew what he was about to hear was going to be traumatic.

''Can I have one of those?'' Sam asked, he was only half joking.

''Nice try. What were you saying?'' Booth prompted him.

''Max turned up one night from nowhere, he just appeared. I was miserable and kinda happy to see him. He was a connection with you and mom,I missed you all so much,'' Sam plunged right in and he was disconcerted when Booth didn't look in the least bit surprised by what he relayed.

''We missed you too kiddo,'' Booth placed a fleeting hand on the boy's cheek and Sam felt a lump form in his throat. How could he have ever doubted this man's love for him? He was openly and unashamedly affectionate and caring on a daily basis.

''Dad,I...'' Sam faltered as his guilt bit deep, he didn't deserve this family, all he ever gave back was aggravation.

''Like I said go on,'' Booth was cool, Sam had to give him that and he paused to gather some much needed courage.

''He came around and he took me out. To the movies and stuff, Eddie was a drunk, dad. He just sat in his chair and drank, that's all he did,'' Sam felt the need to justify why he gave Max the time of day.

Booth didn't say anything, he just looked sad and stroked the hair from his son's eyes. Sam blinked, unsure how to react to yet another show of affection especially considering what he was going to say next.

''When did he change?'' Booth asked suddenly and Sam flicked nervous eyes at him.

''I know Max Brennan Samuel, he never does anything unless he wants something and it usually involves his kids. However much they ask him to leave them alone, he just can't. He's very single minded and driven. He saw you as a connection as well,'' Booth still sounded calm although there was a tightening around his eyes and his mouth was set in a grim line.

''He started asking me to call mom about a week after he appeared but I told him no way. I couldn't dad, they would have hurt her,'' Sam was sure about this part and Booth felt like he'd been punched. Bones would be devastated when she found out that this had happened because their fourteen year son was prepared to go to the ends of the earth to protect her.

''That's real noble kiddo but that was probably the moment when you should have lifted a phone,'' Booth scolded him gently and Sam blushed.

''I heard Eddie talking to them, negotiating and I was what he had to offer dad. He was going to give me up. I was terrified and I didn't know what to do so I spoke to Max about it,'' Sam admitted and he looked down, ashamed to admit such weakness.

''Kiddo, listen to me. You should have never have been in that position, the FBI messed up not you,'' Booth was earnest but still Sam kept his gaze away from him.

''What happened Elliot?'' Booth shocked him with his real name and Sam lifted his eyes.

''Max said he would talk to him. I persuaded Eddie to take me fishing but it was a set up, Max was waiting for us. He drove the car at him dad, mowed him down and then reversed over him. It was gross, I threw up,'' Sam's voice cracked and tears filled his eyes.

''Nearly there, keep going,'' Booth encouraged.

''I tried to help him dad but he was dead. I checked, he was covered in blood, he made this choking noise and all this blood came out of his mouth then he stopped breathing. I started CPR but Max stopped me. He dragged me away, told me that I would take the fall. That I helped to get him there so I was just as responsible. I didn't mean to, I didn't. I didn't know Max would do that, I didn't,'' Sam began to cry in great stuttering sobs. Booth reached out and pulled him onto his lap, Sam slumped back, reassured by his father's calm demeanour.

''I'm sorry dad, I am so sorry. I don't want to go to jail, please I don't want to go to jail,'' Sam went into meltdown as that very real fear took hold.

''Hey listen,'' Booth turned him around to face him. Sam's face was wet with tears and he was on the edge of hysteria.

''Samuel, listen to me,'' Booth held him by the arms and shook him gently. Sam dropped his head and took a racking, painful breath.

''Look at me,'' Booth shook him more firmly this time and Sam slowly raised his head.

''You are not going to jail, I would not let that happen and neither would your mom do you hear me?'' Booth was stern and Sam nodded, he hiccupped softly.

''Good, now listen. I am going to call some people and I want you to tell them what you told me do you hear me? All of it,'' Booth kept his tone firm.

''Okay,'' Sam managed to say.

''Good boy,'' Booth kissed him on the head and put him in the chair next to him.

''Just stay there,'' Booth was amazed how calm he was. If anything it hadn't been as bad as he had been expecting. The rage he felt towards Max was almost overwhelming, he should have helped Sam not manipulated him as a means to an end. Booth was filled with a determination that he would ensure this man faced the full weight of the justice system, if Booth could stop himself from shooting him on sight.

He summoned the relevant people, making it clear to them that refusal was not an option.

''Who did you call?'' Sam asked when Booth sat down again.

''Cullen and Caroline,'' Booth replied and Sam pulled a face.

''You need to be grown up about this. You told me so you can tell them,'' Booth continued to set a good example and it seemed to reassure Sam who was alot calmer.

''Booth,'' Cullen nodded, he arrived in record time and the fact he hadn't even questioned why his former agent had summoned him told Booth he had an inkling what had gone down.

''Hello Elliot,'' Cullen didn't express any surprise at the sight of the young boy sitting at the kitchen table.

''I'm called Sam, Samuel Booth,'' Sam corrected him nervously and Cullen nodded.

''Yes, I heard something about that,'' Cullen sat down and took the cup of coffee that Booth offered him.

''Caroline will be here soon,'' Booth told Cullen who again nodded as if that wasn't news either.

''Good, she will be able to help with this,'' Cullen's assertion made Sam look quizzically at his dad who winked at him.

Sam smiled, this was going to work out.

XyXyXyXyXy

''We need to find Max,'' Caroline continued with the calm, let us handle this approach. She had listened and if it was the last thing she did, she would ensure this boy did not suffer any more than he already had because of the misguided actions of the adults involved in this sorry mess.

''He wanted me to bring Harry to see him,'' Sam admitted reluctantly.

''Which you were never going to do right?'' Booth asked, his tone edgy to say the least.

''I told you didn't I?'' Sam said sullenly and Booth raised his eyebrows at him.

''No Dad, I was not going to take my baby brother to meet a maniac,'' Sam rolled his eyes and Caroline chuckled.

''Your boy's no fool Booth,'' Caroline squeezed Sam's hand. ''Honey, you did nothing wrong here. Someone is to blame but it is not you,'' she said pointedly, she glared at Cullen, she knew exactly where the blame lay.

''Did you even check if this man was a suitable candidate to take care of a child?'' Booth was pissed and he vented his fury at Cullen.

''It was complicated,'' Cullen found himself defending something he had no real responsibility for.

''I'm not a child,'' Sam felt he needed to make that point. All three adults looked incredulously at him and he rankled at their collective implication.

''I'm not,'' Sam said defensively.

''Oh cherie, yes you are and its time you began to accept that. For your mom and dad's sake if not yours. Give it a few years then maybe we'll talk,'' Caroline was enchanted by Sam who appeared particularly vulnerable and endearing at that moment. It was time for the adults to close ranks and protect him which all three of them were prepared to do but he seemed determined not to allow it.

''I'm not a child,'' Sam insisted.

''Kiddo, you are a child whether you like it or not which means it's your bedtime, way past actually,'' Booth said firmly as he glanced at the clock. Sam wanted a fight and his father was more than happy to give it to him. Sam's face fell as he saw the set of Booth's jaw. Caroline began to laugh again as she witnessed their standoff.

''I'm not going to bed dad. I want to help,'' Sam still didn't cave.

''You have kiddo but now you need to let us take this. So you are going to bed,'' Booth stood his ground.

''I'd do what he said unless you want your behind warmed cos if it was me that's what I'd do about now,'' Caroline backed Booth as she believed it was time that someone protected this boy from further harm.

''What she said,'' Booth waved his arm, it clear he was running short of patience.

''Dad, I have a plan,'' Sam ignored the threat and carried manfully on.

''No,'' Booth said firmly, Cullen raised his eyebrows at Caroline who whistled.

''You have no sense child,'' she shook her head, chuckling again.

''It isn't funny, none of this is fucking funny. I'm glad this is your idea of a good time,'' Sam exhibited very poor judgement which was no real surprise for those who knew him, his life was just a series of poor calls.

''That is it! You do not ever speak to an adult that way, especially not Caroline who is here to help you. Now apologise and get your butt to bed,'' Booth barked and Sam exhaled heavily.

''Don't you want to know what I was going to say?'' Sam didn't move and Caroline threw her hands up in despair.

''I should arrange to meet him, draw him out then you can get him,'' it appeared simple to the young immature boy.

Booth gave him the look, the look that told him he was mere seconds from the full Booth wrath.

''What? What is wrong with that? It's a good plan,'' Sam really didn't understand their lack of enthusiasm.

''Bed Samuel now!'' Booth yelled this time and it had the required effect.

Sam stood up muttering under his breath, Booth ignored it.

''Hey,'' Booth caught his arm and Sam looked at him with baffled eyes.

''You forgot something,'' Booth flicked his eyes at Caroline.

''Sorry, I know that you're here to help. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way,'' Sam was sheepish as he felt bad and liked Caroline.

''I'll come tuck you in. You have ten minutes so no computer,'' Booth said, his voice softer now that Sam had done the right thing.

Sam dragged himself upstairs, He heard Caroline say,'' He is a cutie just like his daddy but he sure is sassy.''

Sam knew exactly which dad she meant but he wasn't very happy when he heard that dad's reply.

''Yes he's cute but he has a bad attitude which I will deal with,'' were Booth's ominous words.

''So his idea is not totally without merit,'' Cullen was the first one who was brave enough to say it.

''No, he's done enough of the FBI's dirty work,'' Booth was unequivocal with his reply.

''Booth, what alternative do we have?'' Caroline wasn't comfortable but she couldn't see any other way.

Booth looked between them, they had a point but he had to find another way, there was only one person who could help with this.

''I have to talk to Bones. I'm going to call her, excuse me,'' Booth wasn't ready to agree until he had spoken to his soul mate, the one person who understood how he felt.

Bones was silent as he told her what had happened but he felt her distress as if she were in the same room.

''No Booth, not for anything, no. Sam does not go anyway near Max, not now, not ever,'' Bones didn't hold back.

''What else can we do Bones?'' Booth wasn't any keener than her but he could see no other way.

''I will meet him, we'll set a honey trap. He'll come for me, you know he will,'' Bones had a solution, one that made Booth gasp.

'' No Bones, that is not any more acceptable than Sam going,'' Booth protested but he knew it was pointless, she would protect her cubs until her dying breath and beyond.

''Yes it is and you know it. I am an adult and I make my own decisions and this is the decision I have made. I am being discharged in the morning then we will do this. Get Max out of our lives once and for all,'' Bones wasn't for turning, this was the right decision.

''Bones, it could be dangerous,'' Booth replied weakly.

''No it won't be, you'll protect me,'' Bones took his breath away with her total faith in him.

There was a prolonged silence and then Booth answered her.

''Yeah Bones, I will,'' he agreed as it was their only option.

''I love you,'' Bones said as she looked down into her new born son's sleeping face.

''I love you too. I'll see you in the morning,'' Booth hung up with a heavy heart.

XyXyXyXyXy

''No dad, no! I did not go through all this for mom to end up getting hurt,'' Sam was far from impressed and Booth wondered about the wisdom of telling him but he could see no alternative.

Sam had begun to berate him the moment he had stepped into his bedroom and he seemed so determined that the first thing Booth did was lock his bedroom window.

''I won't be able to get out if there's a fire,'' Sam said grumpily as he sat glowering on the edge of his bed.

''Well for one night, we'll have to hope there isn't one won't we?'' Booth put the key in his pocket.

''Max will never buy it, he's not dumb,'' Sam continued to argue.

''He will think he is meeting you so he will,'' Booth replied as he drew the drapes, he checked the yard as he did.

''No, I won't make the call. Fuck off,'' Sam crossed his arms and stared defiantly at his dad. Booth controlled his instinct to exact a consequence for Sam's cussing and focussed on the matter in hand.

''Yeah you will cos it's what your mom wants,'' Booth played his trump card, Sam would fight him but he was more compliant when it came to his mother.

Bones explained their constant battles as the classic younger male's challenge to the alpha male but Booth could care less about that, it was proving useful at that precise moment.

''I won't,'' Sam pouted, looking all of five. Booth resisted the urge to sweep him up in a hug and issued a veiled threat instead.

''Kiddo, you might just make it into bed in one piece if you cut your losses right now. How about it?'' Booth pulled some pyjamas from a dresser drawer and threw them on the bed.

Sam looked at them in disdain and then back at Booth, he shook his head.

''No, I'm not going to bed. This sucks, I'm not a baby and you can all go to hell,'' Sam felt his power slip away in that moment. He experienced a lightening and then a wave of relief, the adults were calling the shots this time and he could finally return to being a regular kid again. It was a luxury that had been denied him for a long time, far too long.

''Yeah you are. You have five minutes before you and I have a discussion about your language and attitude this evening. That will only end badly for you, believe me?'' Booth left the room to give Sam some time to cool down.

When he returned twenty minutes later, Sam was sleeping like a baby. Booth smiled wryly to himself as he kissed his son's hot forehead, tucked him in and extinguished the light.

XyXyXyXyXyXy


	21. Chapter 21 Some Surprising Help!

Right so I took a risk with this chapter. Its mainly for Chelsea who I thought might get a kick out of it. She's been one of my most loyal readers and reviewers so I felt I should return the compliment! Chels, I hope I did your favourite characters justice although I know your real fav McGee is missing. he might happen along later, who knows?

Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this, slight crossover going on but not enough to change it to the crossover section. I hope the pure Bones fans don't mind, it just seemed perfect. You may disagree.

Let me know cos I love to hear from you! Oh and any ideas for the next chapter will be gratefully recieved as I have set myself up for a fall here!

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Sam looked at the phone and then at Booth who was staring at him over the rim of a coffee cup. Sam shrugged and looked away.

Booth tutted and glanced at Gordon who pursed his lips.

''Samuel, this is what your mother wants. She is prepared to do this because you are her son and she is not going to tolerate you being at any risk which is very understandable, considering your age,'' Gordon paused and Sam pulled a supposedly disinterested face.

''Samuel, I am warning you,'' Booth felt his calm facade begin to slip. Sam turned very deliberately and looked at him, he was openly defiant and it pissed Booth off big time.

''Samuel,'' Booth stepped forward and Gordon placed a restraining hand on his arm.

''I believe there is someone at the door,'' Gordon said neutrally and Booth nodded. He threw Sam a warning stare before stalking down the hallway.

''He is going to lose his temper in a minute,'' Gordon said to Sam who shrugged yet again.

''This is good of you Gibbs,'' Booth was showing a group of strangers into the kitchen and Sam looked a little less confident, he placed his arms flat on the table, rested his chin on them and looked steadfastly at the phone. It was as if he was waiting for it to tell him what to do.

''It's not a problem,'' Gibbs replied tightly. He wasn't happy helping the FBI out but it was Booth who'd asked so it was different, he had assisted them on several difficult cases.

''He used to be a marine so it can be argued that it's within our jurisdiction. You remember my team right? Whatever you need,'' Gibbs took the coffee that Booth placed in his hand. Tony exchanged an amused look with Ziva, did everyone know about Gibb's addiction?

Booth nodded to Ziva and Tony before turning his attention to the recalcitrant child who was currently stalling his wrapping up of this very personal investigation. Booth wanted it over and done with, then maybe they could start living normally again?

'' We are trying to set up the meet now but we're having a few problems,'' Booth was scathing and Sam looked up.

''I said no dad and I mean it. I did not go through all this shit for mom to sort out my mess. I should do that,'' Sam lifted his head and his chin.

''What part of the word 'no' is confusing you exactly Samuel? You seem to understand it when you say it but somehow when it's said to you then you forget it's meaning,'' Booth engaged.

Tony raised his eyebrows at Ziva, they had not walked into a happy home.

''You Sam?'' Gibbs asked and Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

''I'm not supposed to talk to strangers,'' he replied with a smirk.

Tony visibly flinched, no one spoke to Gibbs that way.

''Well that's usually good advice isn't it?'' Gibbs smiled and turned a chair around, he sat astride it and fixed Sam with a contemplative stare.

''I'm Agent Gibbs, how yer doing?'' Gibbs held out his hand and Sam ignored his greeting. Gibbs remained unperturbed and dropped his hand with a wry smile.

''Are all American children so disrespectful?'' Ziva asked Tony from the corner of her mouth.

''Pretty much,'' Tony quipped back.

''I think that Americans are too soft on their children. A parent should train a child for the realities of life,'' Ziva said with a sniff, she went silent when Gibbs cast a warning glance in her direction.

Tony was about to point out that most American kids were not being trained to be killers but changed his mind when Gibbs gave him the look as well.

''Staying real quiet over here boss,'' Tony flashed his charm smile even though he knew it was pointless.

''You shouldn't talk to your dad that way,'' Gibbs admonished softly and Sam looked at him nervously, he heard the underlying warning tone very clearly.

''It's nothing to do with you how I speak to him,'' Sam replied although he wasn't convincing.

''Apologise,'' Gibbs took a sip of coffee and waited, Sam stared at him and Gibbs met his eye unfalteringly.

''W..W..What?'' Sam didn't know how to cope with such a direct approach but there again he had never come up against Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs before.

''I said apologise,'' Gibbs reiterated, Booth chose not to interfere, he needed Sam to cooperate and whatever it took was okay by him.

''No, who the hell are you?'' Sam was appalled that this man would just walk into his home and start ordering him around, worse his dad didn't seem concerned.

Gibbs didn't answer straight away, instead he very slowly and deliberately took another sip of his coffee.

Sam looked at his father and then Gordon who both appeared quite happy to step back and let this man intimidate Sam.

''And you shouldn't talk to me that way either,'' Gibbs pointed at Sam and he pulled away from the gesture. This man had a natural authority that was very difficult to ignore even for Sam in his current mood.

''What do you think your mom would say if she knew you had been so disrespectful?'' Gibbs played a canny game and Sam blushed.

''Alright, I'm sorry but I'm still not making the call,'' Sam sat back and crossed his arms.

''Kid's pushing Gibbs way too much,'' Tony was quite impressed and Ziva suppressed a laugh. It was amusing to see Gibbs being challenged in this way.

''You're obstructing my investigation and I don't like that,'' Gibbs warned and Sam eyes flicked around all the watching adults, looking for someone to step in and save him.

''You say that like I give a damn,'' Sam forced out and Gibbs smiled at him again, it was intimidating to say the least.

Sam shivered involuntarily and Gibbs softened his approach, most kids cooperated when you spoke reasonably to them.

''Look, your mom is going to do this whether you like it or not so how about you cut her some slack and co-operate? Give us all a break,'' Gibbs had been briefed by Booth and knew the score.

He was very aware of the Elliot Mack story, anyone who worked in a government agency did and Gibbs admired the young, beleaguered boy who deserved some credit for what he had achieved. He had after all sent one of the most notorious and prolific mobsters in modern times to the electric chair, something the FBI had failed to do over many years. Despite that, all Gibbs wanted at that precise moment was for him to do as he was told.

''She'll get hurt,'' Sam's face showed his anguish at that thought, it clearly illustrated how much she meant to him.

''Son,'' Gibbs leaned forward and he spoke in a whisper.

''Time to fall out, you did a great job but now we have this,'' Gibbs' face softened, his empathy shining on his face and Sam's resilience began to crumble.

''Me and your dad would never let anything happen to your mom. None of these people would,'' Gibbs gestured and Sam looked around at them. Tony and Ziva both nodded their agreement.

''Sam, she will be safe. I will look after her,'' Booth chose that moment to crouch down beside Sam. He placed his hand on Sam's cheek.

''Please kiddo. This is what mom wants,'' Booth coaxed and Sam exhaled heavily, he nodded and picked up the phone.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''Do you shoot good?'' Sam appeared beside Tony as he checked his weapon.

''Yeah but she shoots even better,'' Tony grinned at Ziva who smiled smugly. She walked away to fetch some more ammunition.

''She's hot but scary, is she your girlfriend?'' Sam whispered to Tony who rolled his eyes.

''I wish,'' he whispered conspiratorially back.

''What was that Tony?'' Ziva had come back without them noticing.

'' Nothing Ziva,'' Tony rolled her name as was his way and Sam giggled.

''He's scared of you,'' Sam said bluntly to Ziva who looked pleased with that observation.

''No I'm not,'' Tony stuttered helplessly but the damage was done.

''Who's the English guy?'' Tony asked Sam who jumped up on the counter.

''My shrink cos I'm crazy didn't you know?'' Sam gave a manic grin, swinging his legs frantically to prove the point, Tony laughed.

''Not what I heard kid, brave to the point of stupid but not crazy,'' Tony placed his gun safely away under his jacket.

''What do you mean?'' Sam frowned, he was unaware of his notoriety amongst law enforcement agencies, his father had made sure of that.

''Ready when you are boss,'' Tony changed the subject non too subtly.

''But mom's not here,'' Sam pointed out the flaw as Booth walked over and stared hard at him, no words needed.

''Jeez, can't a guy rest his feet,'' Sam got down anyway.

''So Samuel, you and I have a day to kill. What would you like to do? The world is our oyster,'' Gordon placed his arm around Sam who glowered.

''Nothing, he's not stupid you know. He knows this is a set up,'' Sam couldn't quite let go.

''Sam, he does not know. I heard the whole conversation. You have met him before and this is just like those times. We're going to be discussing that later by the way,'' Booth nodded at Gibbs, he was ready.

''Whatever,'' Sam shrugged and scowled down at the floor. Gordon decided he should break this up before it developed further.

''Come on Sam, I think we should immerse ourselves in the huge variety of culture this wonderful city has to offer,'' Gordon had a plan and Sam pulled a pained face at his surrogate grandfather.

''Not a museum, I am not going to a museum,'' he protested and Gordon chuckled indulgently.

''Can't we go to the movies, eat popcorn and drink soda till we want to barf?'' Sam had his own ideas.

''Smart kid,'' Tony whispered to Ziva who rolled her eyes.

''You don't appreciate what you have on your footstep Tony,'' Ziva said disparagingly.

Tony opened his mouth to correct her but then changed his mind, her errors with colloquialisms was endearing.

''I got that wrong didn't I?'' Ziva saw his amusement anyway and Tony pulled a pained face of his own. Ziva made a big deal of checking her big gun again and Tony put the counter between them.

''We'll discuss our entertainment options on the way to the city,'' Gordon replied diplomatically and Booth rolled his eyes at Gibbs who smiled, unaware of the longing lurking in his seemingly neutral eyes.

Sam almost got to the door before he broke away from Gordon and ran back to Booth. He looked up at him, he was chewing his lip again and Booth touched his chin lightly.

''Don't do that Sammy,'' Booth said, Sam was dancing anxiously from foot to foot. Gibbs looked over at his silent team, nothing he could have said would have made the point more clearly how important this mission was.

Tony nodded, message understood and Gibbs knew he could trust him. Ziva was mesmerised by the scene before her and Gibbs couldn't catch her eye.

''Be careful and look after mom okay?'' Sam pleaded and Booth placed a reassuring hand on the back of his head.

''We will be fine, I will take care of her kiddo, trust me okay?'' Booth said softly and Sam nodded, he hugged Booth one more time before going back to Gordon who was waiting patiently for him. Sam hesitated and looked back at Booth.

''I promise Sam,'' Booth said again and finally the boy seemed satisfied, he left with Gordon.

''They are very close, the boy trusts him and the man seems prepared to do anything for him. It's odd, no? They aren't really related are they?'' Ziva was mystified and turned to Tony for an explanation.

''It's not always about DNA Ziva,'' Gibbs answered her question from where he had crept up behind them. Tony nodded his agreement, he understood that more than most.

''No, no it isn't,'' Ziva agreed much to her surprise, inside a small part of her wished she had such a relationship with her own father and they most definitely shared DNA.

''Cute kid,'' Gibbs said with twinkling eyes as he walked to Booth's side and the FBI agent laughed.

''Yeah sometimes, others not so much,'' he admitted, he read envy off Gibbs, it would be hidden to most but Booth's natural perception picked it up. He knew the story of this man's family and he felt for him as he had some idea how he felt.

Tony looked sadly at Ziva, they both knew how hard Gibbs found cases with kids, despite his rapport with them, it was unspoken but they all knew.

''We won't let anything happen to your family Booth,'' Gibbs assured and from him that was as cast iron as it got.

''I know you won't, that's why I called you,'' Booth admitted.

''Your wife will meet us at our offices is that right?'' Gibbs broke the moment and returned to business where he felt comfortable. He knew that this was a clandestine operation and didn't probe further.

''Yes, she's leaving the baby with friends. They have our other children already,'' Booth confirmed.

''Buckle up Guys,'' Gibbs barked at his team as he led the way.

''I've got your six boss,'' Tony said as he followed.

''I know Tony,'' Gibbs snapped back and Ziva laughed at her partner's goofy expression, he was always so grateful for any morsel that Gibbs threw to him.

XyXyXyXy

Well there you go! Depending on the reaction here, I might have Booth guest star in my Lie to Me story, really up to you lot!

Review! Review! Review!


	22. Chapter 22 Max

Sorry for the delay, there is a lot going on at the moment. Thank you for your reviews. This is drawing to a close as you can probably tell.

S X

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Bones stared at the strange young woman before her, she appeared to be slightly high, hardly surprising the amount of caffeine she had ingested in the ten minutes that Bones had been waiting.

''Your profile is very impressive you know,'' Abby clicked on her keyboard and Bones realised that she had just been Googled.

''Google is not always reliable,'' she said in a false show of modesty, Booth told her she should be that way. She wasn't sure why but followed his advice which was always right when it came to social contact with people other than her usual circle.

''You're awesome, this stuff is real exciting,'' Abby scrolled through the endless pages.

''You're awesome too Abby,'' an awkward, slightly nervous man commented from a nearby desk.

''Oh I know,'' Abby giggled and glanced coyly over at him, Bones instantly recognised the signals of sexual attraction. She wondered if this was how she and Booth appeared to the outside world. She had admitted long ago to herself that her adoration of her husband was transparent to those who witnessed it.

''You have a new baby don't you? You look good,'' Abby was infatuated by this sophisticated, hugely intelligent woman, she gave her hope. If a woman like Doctor Temperance Brennan could find a man who satisfied her then maybe Abby could as well. More and more, she was only engaged by McGee, he was the only man who kept her interested for more than five minutes.

''He's two days old, his name is Harry, my eldest son delivered him on our family room floor,'' Bones blurted out and she had no idea why she had just shared such intimate details with this intriguing young woman.

''That's cool,'' Abby wasn't fazed although Mc Gee blushed.

''Yes it was, very cool,'' Bones frowned as she thought of Sam; she was worried about him and hoped that Booth hadn't intimidated him into agreeing to their plan. Sam had been intimidated enough as it was and Bones didn't think she would ever forgive her father for behaving that way. Despite her absolute conviction that this was the right course of action, there was a small ball of pain gnawing away in her stomach. It was familiar and strangely comfortable, her father never failed to disappoint her and she had made her peace with that fact.

''Bones, are you okay?'' Booth swept in and he hovered anxiously beside her, apprehensive about being overtly demonstrative, his wife was just like their eldest son, she shied away from too much affection. It spooked her, it pained him to admit such a thing but it was true.

''Yes Booth, I'm fine,'' Bones replied stiffly, she stood wrapping her arms around herself. Booth watched the gesture and his frown deepened.

''Doctor Brennan,'' Gibbs nodded formally and Bones nodded back, glad of the man's reserve, it was fitting.

''We need to brief you, shall we?'' Gibbs raised his arm, showing the way and Bones walked where he directed, a feeling of detachment protecting her from the act of ultimate betrayal she was about to perform.

Tony whistled as the team watched them depart.

''You're not kidding,'' McGee agreed wholeheartedly, this was not a pleasant case but there again those that involved families in crisis never were.

XyXyXyXyXy

Max gazed down into the rippling water and wondered to himself when exactly he had become a monster in his daughter's eyes, he had committed many terrible acts in his life but this particular misdemeanour could not be included in that category. On this occasion, as on other occasions, he had protected his own, protected a boy he regarded as a grandson because he was his daughter's son in all but birth. Max would do anything for his family and he remained proud of that virtue, it was his duty and always would be.

Dad?'' Bones' voice broke through the foggy dark and Max turned, a wistful smile playing on his lips.

''Tempe,'' he held his arms out in greeting, never expecting for a moment that she would accept the invitation. When she did, stepping awkwardly into his arms then he knew, he knew that she was about to throw him to the lions, that she had forsaken him and believed the worst of him.

''Tempe,'' Max stepped away first and stroked some wayward hair from her eyes, his tender gesture caused the flame of rage to spark in her eyes and Max had to control his instinctive recoil from her pain.

''You know don't you? Sam knew you would,'' Bones said sadly, her eyes guarded now. Max smiled again and then nodded.

''So why did you come then?'' Bones was baffled and not just by his actions, she was baffled by her anger at the fact that she was now about to lose him again and he had done nothing to stop that happening.

''What is she doing?'' Tony whispered and Gibbs tapped him on the back of the head, Tony shut up.

Gibbs and Booth exchanged looks; Booth shook his head, his wife deserved a last few minutes with her father, it made little difference to the outcome. Max was clearly happy to give himself up which Booth found unsettling, it didn't fit Sam's story.

''Because I need to tell you the truth Tempe. Do you really believe I killed that man in cold blood for no good reason?'' Max looked intently in her eyes and he saw doubt. Then coldness descended.

''Yes I do,'' she proclaimed harshly. Max didn't reply, he just took her hand and stroked the back of it softly with his thumb.

Bones dropped her head as her heart battled with her head; she wasn't sure what she believed. Once, this man had cared and loved her deeply, those memories hijacked her from nowhere and she gasped.

''I didn't Tempe,'' Max continued and Bones glanced behind her.

''I know that Booth is watching us, Tempe. He wouldn't be good enough for my little girl if he wasn't and I will answer for my crimes if I have to. There is only one thing I want before I do that,'' Max finally revealed himself.

''What Dad? What do you want?'' Bones needed to know.

''I want to tell you the truth, just that, the truth,'' Max made his request and Bones nodded before she could stop herself.

''So Max, what is the truth then?'' Her voice was strong and steady. Max filled with pride, his daughter was a woman in a million and she was his recompense, how he paid back the world for all he had done.

XyXyXyXy

Sam was staring at the vacant, haunted face of an Apache Indian when the picture flashed in his head, the moment his subconscious made sense of the flash he had seen from the corner of his eye that awful night.

''Oh,'' Sam stepped backwards as dread swept him from top to toe.

''Sam, are you okay?'' Gordon noticed immediately, he had been watching his ward closely but subtly all day, very aware that he could have a meltdown at any moment.

''We have to call dad and we have to call him now,'' Sam hissed urgently, his face white and strained.

''He's on radio silence Sam, you know that,'' Gordon said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. Several people looked at them and Gordon shifted uncomfortably, they were an odd pair by anyone's standards.

''Well we have to go to the meeting place then, we have to stop them, I have to stop them,'' Sam didn't wait for a reply, he just turned and ran, Gordon had little choice other than to follow him.

XyXyXyXy

''He side swiped me Tempe, Eddie was more aware than I considered. He knew it was a set up and he had a gun. I was too far away to jump him so I used the car. I had to; he was going to kill him, Tempe. He was going to shoot him there in the dark in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't allow that, I couldn't stand by and watch that happen. I know how much you love that boy, for God's sake Tempe, I love him too!'' Max squeezed her hand and Bones felt confusion, her father was a liar, she knew that. However, there was something, a feeling in her stomach lingering by the ball of pain that told her he was not lying, this time he wasn't lying.

Bones swung her head around, looking desperately for her wing man, summoning the one person she trusted to make this judgement. The man who had a gut that spoke to him.

''She needs me,'' Booth acted rapidly, placing his rifle down and hurrying over to the ladder which would lead to his wife, the wife who had just called for him to help her. She hadn't said a word but she had called for him nonetheless.

''What the hell? Boss?'' Tony looked at Gibbs for guidance. Ziva shuffled, steadying herself for the shot.

''Stand down Agent David,'' Gibbs snapped and Ziva glared at him.

''The operation is going bad is it not? So I should shoot, no?'' Ziva was touchingly innocent. Gibbs rolled his eyes as a small smile fleetingly crossed his lips.

''They need to work this out so no, you do not take the shot,'' Gibbs said softly.

''He is a killer, no?'' Ziva was still confused and Tony blew out a sigh.

''Aren't we all Ziva? Aren't we all?'' Tony got it then, their target might be a hero and they needed to be sure before they blew him away.

''Yes we are and we all had our reasons. Maybe he has his, best we find out,'' Gibbs said firmly as he watched Booth run towards the two waiting figures.


	23. Chapter 23 The End of the Marathon

So it is done, the marathon is finished, it is time to leave our family in peace. Thank you to all my loyal readers especially those who reviewed regularly. I shall be finishing up my other fic and then taking a break as I am weary of writing. The itch is scratched, well it is until I am struck by inspiration once again.

Thanks again, S X

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Sam stopped running as his brain finally managed to engage and he realised that he had no idea where he was going. He kicked a nearby wall in frustration and whirled around when he heard his name called from down the street.

He ran towards the source of the shout and stopped before the breathless psychotherapist.

''Samuel, you are going to kill me if you run off like that again. Please don't,'' Gordon managed to say between gasps.

''Sorry,'' Sam suppressed a laugh,'' where are they meeting? I know you know, please tell me, it's important,'' Sam emphasised his words by clasping Gordon's arms with desperate hands.

''I won't tell you, I'm sorry,'' Gordon shook his head and Sam glowered at him.

''You don't understand. Max saved me, Eddie was going to shoot me, kill me. I saw the gun, I just didn't realise what it was until just now. I can't be responsible for Max taking the fall Gordon, I just can't. Bones won't ever forgive me,'' Sam dropped his head at the thought of losing yet another mother, it would be too much to bear.

''She would forgive you anything,'' Gordon said, his eyes sad, Sam frowned at him. He couldn't understand why Gordon didn't get it, Bones wouldn't forgive him, how could she?

''It's called unconditional love Samuel,'' Gordon watched as this troubled, young boy tried to comprehend such an elusive concept.

'I don't know what that means,'' Sam came to an unfortunate conclusion and Gordon had a moment, a moment when he remembered the original Temperance Brennan he had met all that time ago. The damaged, hurting Temperance Brennan.

''Yes, you do. You live it every day, you know you do,'' Gordon remained patient and Sam looked doubtfully at him.

''It's the love that means when you push your father to the limit, he yells and blusters but he always kisses you goodnight. It's the love that means your mother always asks you about your day in that calm, reasoned voice of hers even when you are grumpy and rude. It's the love that means when you were ripped from them, they never felt complete and thought about you every day just as you thought of them. Do you know what it means now?'' Gordon subtly played his ace and Sam blinked at him but his eyes revealed understanding.

''I don't know how to be, I always do the wrong thing. All I give them back is trouble,'' he said plaintively.

''Oh Samuel, no you don't,'' Gordon held his arms out and Sam stepped into them.

''You are going to trust your mother and father this time, no hero acts, no rushing in to save the day. You are going to behave like a normal child so we are going to the pictures, okay?'' Gordon said softly and Sam nodded his agreement without leaving the safe haven of his arms.

''You have no idea how much you give them, it is so immense that you can't even begin to conceive its value,'' Gordon whispered in his ear, Sam didn't reply but he didn't really need to.

XyXyXyXyXyXY

''Bones,'' Booth skidded to a halt beside them.

''Booth, you're late,'' Max smiled and Booth nodded without taking his eyes from his stricken wife.

''Where is the gun then? If you are telling the truth, then you know where the gun is,'' Bones asked her father.

''Probably still where it fell. I can take you there,'' Max tried not to show his hurt that she required proof.

''Oh dad, what did you expect?'' Bones responded to the unspoken and Max looked surprised that she read him so proficiently; it wasn't just her parenting skills that had improved beyond recognition.

''Can someone let me in on this cos right about now we have several very nervous NCIS agents with their weapons trained on us and they aren't gonna stay patient forever,'' Booth showed his own impatience, this was going wrong or at least that's how it appeared from his point of view.

''Stand them down Booth, dad has something to show us,'' Bones commanded and Booth gave the signal without any further prompting, he trusted her implicitly and she was running the show.

''Stand down,'' Gibbs reacted immediately and Ziva dropped her weapon with an irritated sigh.

''It's family Ziva, you should understand how those can be,'' Gibbs softened up his agent despite it being contrary to his normal approach.

''Boss, are you sure?'' Tony could have bitten his own tongue off and he almost did when Gibbs cracked the back of his head.

''Whatever they are, he has his reasons and they are good enough for Booth so they are good enough for us. Okay?'' Gibbs looked at his recalcitrant children.

''Right, sorry. My bad,'' Tony rubbed the back of his head with an exaggerated grimace. Ziva was much slower but eventually she nodded her agreement, arguing wasn't really an option. It never was with Gibbs and slowly she was starting to accept that. It made her feel secure like she finally had the father she craved, one who didn't always ask and never gave, this one gave and never asked for more than was reasonable.

''It was for the boy, you know that right?'' Gibbs surprised them by clarifying and both were stunned into silence.

''Boss?'' Tony said something mainly because he hated silence and felt the need to fill it.

''The only reason Booth would accept that man's word would be for the boy so if you need a justification then remember it was for him, that confused, hurt kid,'' Gibbs said.

''He is a very beguiling child,'' Ziva said out of nowhere and Tony frowned at her, how the hell did she know that word?

''You disagree Dinozzo?'' Gibbs barked and Tony shook his head quickly.

''No boss, no argument here. Cute kid,'' Tony rebuked immediately hoping to avoid another head slap.

''We're leaving. All of you with me,'' Gibbs barked and his kids fell into line behind him.

XyXyXyXyXy

It was Booth who found it, nestling in a muddy puddle under a bush several feet from the tyre marks that told the story of how Eddie met his demise. Bones had filled him in during the car ride and Booth was glad, glad to know that his father-in- law had acted for the best reasons. Somehow deep down Booth had never believed that Max was a monster, it just never felt right and now he knew his gut instinct had yet again been correct.

''Why dad? Why did he make the FBI hand Elliot over if this was what he had in mind all along?'' Bones shivered as the full extent of Eddie's betrayal became apparent.

''I don't really know. I have thought about that long and hard. I think he always believed that Elliot would be worth something and when it proved not to be the case then he wanted rid,'' Max shrugged, he couldn't conceive of Eddie's motivation, family was Max's everything even if he displayed that sentiment in the wrong way most of the time.

''Revenge, envy, sibling rivalry can be a powerful influence. I think it's fair to say that Eddie disliked his own brother intensely and he wanted to destroy any lasting legacy,'' Booth had more of an insight.

''But he's a child,'' Bones exclaimed her dismay.

''Yeah but he will grow to be a man and I think that scared Eddie because one day Elliot would have made him face his demons. Eddie wanted to walk away from his past; he could never do that whilst Elliot was still alive. He wanted him gone and he thought he could make some money on the way, when that didn't work out then he took matters into his own hands,'' Booth offered a plausible and chilling explanation.

''So, what now?'' Max was still aware that Gibbs and his team were lingering in the background.

''Bones?'' Booth looked directly at his wife who was staring at her father.

''Thank you dad,'' she said softly and Max nodded.

''You're welcome honey,'' he said just as softly back. Then Bones very deliberately turned her back to him, Max glanced at Booth who nodded. Max took one step towards his daughter; he raised his hand and touched her very gently on the head. Booth heard her sigh and then Max was gone, he melted away into the blackness that surrounded them as if he had never been there.

''He's gone Bones,'' Booth said gruffly and she gave a brief nod before walking abruptly away, she nodded at Gibbs as she walked past him and he returned it. He cast a warning glare at his silent team and they all looked at the floor as one.

''Thank you Jethro,'' Booth offered his hand and Gibbs shook it.

''Take care of your family,'' Gibbs told the FBI agent who smiled; he turned and strode away to his waiting wife.

''What just happened?'' Ziva whispered to Tony who shrugged.

''Not sure but I think we can go home now,'' Tony replied.

''Let's go people, we have a dead marine,'' Gibbs killed that thought dead in the water.

Tony rolled his eyes and ducked just in time to avoid the swinging hand aimed in his direction whilst Ziva laughed at his expense.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''I'm tired. Let's get the kids and go home,'' Bones said and Booth nodded.

''We'll close the door Bones. Close the door and spend some time together,'' Booth wanted to shield his family from the world just for a short time, give them all a moment.

''I love you,'' Bones smiled at him through moist eyes.

''I love you too Bones. It will be better now, I promise,'' Booth proclaimed.

''Why, are we getting new children?'' Bones teased and Booth laughed.

''No Bones, I like the ones we've got don't you?'' Booth glanced at her and she nodded.

''Yes, I like them very much,'' she agreed.

Booth stole the opportunity at a red light to place a kiss on her cheek and was rewarded with a deep, contented sigh from the woman he loved more than life itself.


End file.
